Orphic
by Azova10
Summary: Tujuan utama Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dari Boston ke Seoul adalah untuk memulai kehidupan baru dan membuatnya bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seumurannya. Namun faktanya tidak demikian. Ada banyak hal tak terduga terjadi dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk kembali menjadi 'Noir' si pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin. CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

" **Mulai detik ini, kau adalah seorang RENWICK. Gunakan segala cara untuk mencari tahu rahasia dan kelemahan target demi memenuhi keinginan klien. Jika kau kalah dalam permainan tipu daya ini, maka nyawamu yang akan menjadi jaminannya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

– **Prologue–**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** & ****Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts:** **Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun,** **Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra** **,** **Do Kyungsoo,** **Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama,** **Crime/Action**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Boston, Amerika Serikat, 20 Oktober 2018..**_

Terhitung setengah jam lamanya bulir-bulir langit membasahi jalanan Boston. Tak ada petir atau gemuruh, hanya beberapa kali sayat kilat dan suara deru milyaran air yang terjatuh. Terang saja suhu yang dihasilkan menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk, terlebih musim gugur hampir berakhir dan musim dingin tinggal menghitung hari.

Park Chanyeol adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang memutuskan untuk berteduh di dalam _café_ dan memesan _americano_ hangat selagi menunggu hujan reda. Sambil menunggu pesanannya di depan meja kasir, pria bersurai _ebony_ itu mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia matikan. Terdapat dua pesan dan satu panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari orang yang sama—Go Ahra. Isi pesannya menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol tahu betul sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi alih-alih menelepon balik, ia hanya membalas singkat pesan itu. Atensinya kemudian bergerak ke sekeliling setelah ponselnya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Satu siluet yang berjalan keluar _café_ sempat tertangkap ekor matanya. Tidak terlalu jelas siapa, Chanyeol pun tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengambil _americano_ pesanannya yang baru datang, hendak duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Noir?"

Panggilan itu sontak menghentikan pergerakan tungkai Chanyeol, membuatnya menahan napas untuk sesaat.

'Noir'. Sudah lama Chanyeol tak mendengarnya, hanya orang-orang yang pernah berurusan dengan pekerjaannya _lah_ yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Pekerjaan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan sebelas tahun lalu demi kehidupan normal.

"Hey, kau Noir, kan?"

Dipanggil kembali oleh pria itu, Chanyeol pun terpaksa menoleh ke samping. Di sana, ia mendapati wajah tak asing tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol tentu mengenalnya. Pria itu dipanggil 'Daniel', dia adalah salah satu partner Chanyeol di tempat kerjanya dulu.

"Ini benar kau rupanya." Daniel bangkit dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangan pada Chanyeol untuk berjabat tangan. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Lumayan." Chanyeol menarik senyum tipis sebagai basa-basi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sudah berganti profesi?"

Terkekeh, Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku masih bekerja di _sana_. Tadi aku ada urusan dengan _seseorang_ , jadi aku menunggu di sini sambil minum kopi."

Daniel benar-benar belum berubah. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu masih lebih suka melakukan _bisnis_ di _café_ , ketimbang di bar atau tempat sepi seperti _mereka_ yang lain. Mungkin satu-satunya yang berubah adalah jabatannya saat ini.

"Duduklah, kita mengobrol sebentar."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol enggan. Padahal ia berhenti dari _tempat itu_ tidak secara baik-baik, tapi anehnya Daniel bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayolah," bujuk Daniel. Tampaknya ia menyadari raut canggung Chanyeol. "Hanya karena kita tidak lagi bekerja di tempat yang sama, bukan berarti kita harus menjadi orang asing, kan? Ini hanya percakapan sesama teman lama kok."

Merasa tidak enak, Chanyeol pun menghela napas, kemudian duduk di depan Daniel.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tinggal di Boston lagi? Kupikir kau sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul." Daniel membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Empat hari yang lalu." Chanyeol menyesap _americano_ -nya sesaat. "Aku tidak benar-benar tinggal di Boston, ada urusan yang harus kubereskan di sini. Begitu semuanya selesai, aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Urusan apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik fokusnya melayang pada sosok yang teramat dirindukannya.

" _Sesuatu_." sahut Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. Kentara pria berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu tak mau memberikan detail apa-apa, terutama pada orang-orang yang dulu bekerja dengannya di _sana_.

Sebuah dokumen yang tak tertutup milik Daniel tiba-tiba menarik atensi Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut pada satu nama asing di sana.

"Keir?"

"Hm?"

"Dia anggota baru?"

Sadar Chanyeol sedang membicarakan _orang_ yang tadi ditemuinya, Daniel pun mengangguk membenarkan. "Begitulah. Usianya masih tujuh belas, tapi cukup banyak klien yang memakai _jasa_ nya."

"Memang sejak kapan dia direkrut?"

"Dia direkrut lima tahun yang lalu dan terjun ke lapangan dua tahun yang lalu. Aku cukup terkesan dengan perkembangannya, padahal kita yang direkrut sejak kecil saja membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk terjun ke lapangan, tapi dia berhasil hanya dengan pelatihan tiga tahun."

Chanyeol antara dibuat terkejut dan berdecak kagum mendengar penjelasan Daniel. Pikirnya, siapa sosok 'Keir' ini dan se _spesial_ apa ia sampai bisa terjun ke lapangan hanya dengan pelatihan singkat?

"Kau penasaran dengannya? Dia manis, kau tahu?" Daniel ternyum penuh makna. Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kurasa kau terlalu cepat menjawab, Noir. Aku yakin kau akan tertarik begitu bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku tahu tipe kesukaanmu."

"Jangan sok tahu." Chanyeol kembali menyesap _americano_ -nya. "Lagipula, aku _gay_."

Kekehan renyah Daniel keluarkan. Ia memencet sesuatu di _tablet_ , kemudian menunjukannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah bilang Keir itu perempuan. Tapi harus kuakui, dia tergolong cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki."

"Aku tetap tidak bermi—"

Kata-kata yang hendak Chanyeol lontarkan seolah tertelan kembali saat maniknya melihat foto Keir di _tablet_ Daniel. Dalam hitungan detik, jantungnya menghentak kencang dan matanya membeliak utuh.

"Dia.."

Karena faktanya sosok Keir tidaklah asing bagi Chanyeol.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki seorang remaja sedikit terburu menembus derasnya hujan. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam, di mana seorang pria tinggi bersurai _dark brown_ tengah menunggunya.

"Kau terlambat."

Suara rendah si pria membuat si mungil menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk air hujan di mantelnya. Ada sedikit raut bersalah di sana, namun berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Maaf."

Tak memusingkannya lebih jauh, pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu kemudian memberi _tablet_ nya pada si mungil.

"Dia adalah targetmu selanjutnya. Klien memintamu untuk membunuhnya di Hotel Grand Ambassador Boston lusa nanti dan mengambil ponselnya. Segala yang kau butuhkan sudah disiapkan, kau hanya tinggal—"

Sadar lawan bicaranya menatap kosong _tablet_ itu, si pria lantas menghentikan ucapannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung melihat sikap tak biasa yang ditunjukkan remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Ia melamun, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Keir?"

Merasa dipanggil, si mungil mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke samping. "Ya?"

"Kau melamun."

"Aku?"

"Mm-hm."

Bukannya langsung menjelaskan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, remaja yang dipanggil 'Keir' itu malah mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, kentara tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut _apa-pun-yang-memenuhi-benaknya_.

Tak hanya Keir, pria tinggi bersurai _dark brown_ itu pun tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga mobil melaju di jalanan Boston yang agak lengang.

Namun tanpa Keir ketahui, pria tinggi di sampingnya juga tengah memikirkan _hal_ yang sama dengannya. Itu adalah sosok bersurai _ebony_ yang tak sengaja Keir temui tadi di _café_. Sosok sahabat yang lama tak ditemuinya.

.

.

Mata itu. Hidung itu. Bibir itu.

Semua fitur wajah Keir sama persis dengan _seseorang_ yang Chanyeol kenal dulu. Tidak mungkin ia lupa atau salah. Meski sembilan tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian _itu_ , Chanyeol tetap mengingat _nya_.

"Dia dipanggil 'Keir'?"

"Ya."

"Di mana dia direkrut?"

"Entahlah. Tidak banyak data tentangnya. Tuan Kim juga tidak terlalu mengumbarnya. Memang kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Maniknya bergeming pada data Keir, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia temukan sebagai petunjuk.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Keir," Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Daniel. "Di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Ya." tandas Chanyeol. "Pertemukan aku dengannya sekarang juga."

Hanya masalahnya, _seseorang_ yang Chanyeol kenal itu telah meninggal sembilan tahun yang lalu.

 **TBC**

TADAAA~ saya datang dengan FF baluuuuu! Dan sekali lagi, menonjolkan age-gap ChanBaek kesukaan saya. Sedikit curhat, sebenarnya saya ingin membuat RAVEN versi ChanBaek melalui FF ini. Cuma daripada pake judul yang sama, saya memilih 'ORPHIC', yang artinya sosok misterius nan memesona; di luar batas pemahaman biasa. Tentu saja alurnya jauh berbeda dengan RAVEN, afufu~

Oh ya, BTW FF ini terinspirasi dari film Gifted dan Red Sparrow. Saya ingin menggambarkan Baekhyun sebagai anak kecil yang jenius matematika dan Chanyeol yang mati-matian mempertahankan Baekhyun di sisinya meski bukan keluarganya sendiri, juga kisah kelam di antara keduanya.

Kalian yang udah nonton dua film itu pasti tahu karakater seperti apa yang ingin saya terapkan di FF ini. Meski karakternya dibuat seperti dalam film, tentu saja alurnya tetep milik saya. Berharap kalian gak bosen sama alurnya yang kemungkinan besar akan berjalan lambat, termasuk dalam hal romansa ChanBaek. Makanya jangan nagih kapan ChanBaek enaena, walaupun rated M, saya gak mau buru-buru soal alur. RELAX, pasti ENA pada waktunya.

Last but not least, monggo ketikan review kalian sebagai awal FF baru saya. Gomawowww~


	2. Chapter Real 1

_**Boston, Amerika Serikat, 6 Mei 2001...**_

Deru napas yang memburu Chanyeol keluarkan di sela-sela kecepatan berlarinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, namun pikirannya melayang jauh pada _seseorang_ yang jauh di sana. Ada raut kekhawatiran yang kentara di paras tampan berkacamata itu, seolah hal buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dan _seseorang_ itulah penyebabnya.

 _Seseorang_ yang baru saja menelepon Chanyeol, memintanya segera datang di antara isak tangisnya.

Lee Yeonhee.

BRAK!

Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen. Tak pedulikannya waktu yang kini menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam atau beberapa tetangga yang mungkin terganggu dengan kegaduhan ini, satu-satunya yang memenuhi benak Chanyeol hanyalah Yeonhee. Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya.

" _Noona_!" Seruan itu Chanyeol keraskan, pandangannya masih mencari Yeonhee. Namun tak ada sahutan. Tak menyerah begitu saja, Chanyeol mencoba mencari ke kamarnya. Tepat saat Chanyeol hendak menyerukan nama Yeonhee, simbah darah di lantai sontak membuat suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Matanya membelalak kaget, terlebih karena darah itu berhenti pada sosok wanita yang terduduk di depan kamar mandi sambil mendekap sesuatu.

" _N–Noona_?" Chanyeol menghampiri Yeonhee perlahan. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat, tangisnya mengisi kekosongan kamar. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak ap—"

Lagi, suara Chanyeol tertahan. Kali ini karena Yeonhee memperlihatkan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang ada dalam dekapannya. Itu adalah bayi mungil.

" _N–Noona_ , ini.."

Anggukan kecil Yeonhee berikan. Senyum bahagia tersemat di bibir tipis itu. "Dia anakku, Chanyeol- _ah_.." Satu bulir kembali meluncur dari pelupuk mata Yeonhee. "Baekhyun-ku yang berharga.."

"Baek..hyun?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat bayi mungil itu. Bagaimana ia terlihat damai dalam dekapan Yeonhee, padahal tubuhnya belum sempat dibersihkan. Seakan satu-satunya kehangatan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kehadiran sang ibu.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Chanyeol- _ah_?" Suara Yeonhee yang lirih mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol. Senyum bahagia yang tadi diperlihatkannya telah luntur, berganti dengan raut gundah. "Orangtuaku..pasti takkan menerima Baekhyun. Bagaimana caraku membesarkannya? Aku tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun-ku.."

Yeonhee frustrasi. Tanpa melihat tangisnya sekalipun, Chanyeol tahu betul betapa menderitanya Yeonhee selama ini, terlebih setelah Changmin meninggalkannya. Karena yang sedang dibicarakan Yeonhee adalah reputasi keluarganya yang terhormat. Bahkan kehamilan Yeonhee tak pernah diterima dengan baik, apalagi jika Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sampai tahu bahwa Yeonhee mempertahankan bayinya?

"Aku akan membantumu membesarkannya." Ide itu terpikirkan begitu saja di benak Chanyeol. Tak peduli akan resikonya, yang diinginkan Chanyeol hanyalah meringankan beban Yeonhee.

"A–apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Noona_." Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengambil alih Baekhyun, mendekapnya penuh kehangatan. "Jika orangtuamu menolak kehadiran Baekhyun, maka aku akan membesarkannya untukmu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Bersamaan dengan airmata yang jatuh perlahan, senyum bahagia kembali menghiasi paras cantik Yeonhee yang agak pucat. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ah_.." Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar..berterima kasih.."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, mengelus pipi gembil itu dengan lembut. "Selamat datang ke dunia, Baekhyunnie.."

Saat itu, Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka kejadian di apartemen Yeonhee akan menjadi titik balik kehidupannya, di mana segalanya tak lagi terlihat hitam-putih atau lurus tanpa hambatan. Apa yang menantinya kelak mungkin akan membuatnya terjatuh berkali-kali, mungkin juga menghasilkan senyuman terlebar yang pernah dikembangkannya.

Dan itu karena kehadiran sesosok bayi bernama Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 1 – The Gifted Boy**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seoul, Korea Selatan, 10 Februari 2010...**_

Seorang bocah berumur delapan duduk di bangku penonton, tepat di sisi lapangan sepak bola Seoul National University. Satu tangannya memegang es krim _strawberry_ , sementara tangan lainnya memperbaiki letak topinya. Manik _hazel_ bocah itu menyapu sekelilingnya dan meringis ketika sorak sorai beberapa mahasiswi mengusik gendang telinganya.

" _Aish_." Ia berdecak kesal, kemudian berpindah pada tempat yang tidak dipenuhi kerumunan _fan-girls_ super berisik itu. Atensinya kembali berkeliling. Senyuman kecil tersungging manis di sudut bibirnya saat ia menemukan sosok jangkung yang dicarinya.

" _Yak_ , Hyunwoo, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat rebut kembali bolanya!"

Mendengar intonasi _bossy_ sang pelatih, satu dengusan keluar dari celah bibir si bocah. Dengan santai, ia nikmati es krim _strawberry_ -nya sambil menonton jalannya latihan sepak bola para mahasiswa SNU.

 _Well, ini lumayan daripada harus menunggu di rumah_ —batin si bocah. Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa harus ada larangan untuknya menonton latihan sepak bola, padahal para pemainnya saja tidak pernah keberatan.

PRIIIIT!

Bunyi peluit itu adalah pertanda istirahat untuk seluruh pemain sepak bola SNU. Semuanya berjalan menuju sisi lapangan, mengambil air minum atau sekedar menyeka keringat dengan handuk.

Hyunwoo si pemain gelandang tengah, tersenyum lebar ketika menangkap sosok bocah tak asing mendekati tempat mereka. Dan ia sangat tahu siapa yang akan dihampiri bocah itu.

" _Hyung_ ," Hyunwoo menyenggol lengan pria tinggi bersurai _ebony_ di sampingnya. "Sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu."

Chanyeol—pria bersurai _ebony_ itu—menghela napas lelah. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hyunwoo. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk—"

"Aku bosan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memotong cepat. Tanpa permisi, ia duduk santai di pangkuan Hyunwoo. "Lagipula, ini kan hanya kunjungan biasa. Jadi bersantailah sedikit, hm?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi bocah ini bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

" _Lagi_ , Baekhyun, panggil aku ' _Samchoon_ ', oke? Kau tahu kita tak tinggal di Boston lagi. Jadi perhatikan ucapanmu, kau mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti." sahut Baekhyun dengan intonasi malas. "Omong-omong, apa latihannya masih lama? Aku lapar."

"Aku punya _sandwich_ tuna. Kau mau, Baekhyunnie?" tawar Hyunwoo, yang langsung ditanggapi cengiran lucu Baekhyun.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Hyunwoo _Hyung_ ~"

Semua yang ada di sana refleks tertawa saking gemasnya pada Baekhyun. Bocah itu memang paling pintar membawa suasana menyenangkan di saat yang tepat.

"Pulanglah duluan, Baek. Latihannya masih lama." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, tapi bocah itu tak menggubris sama sekali, malah asyik mengunyah _sandwich_ pemberian Hyunwoo. "Baekhyun, aku tahu kau mendengarku. Ayo pulang." Chanyeol memanggil lagi. Ada sedikit intonasi bosan di dalamnya.

"Kubilang aku mau menonton. Yang lainnya juga tidak keberatan kan kalau aku menonton?"

Serempak anak-anak didik Chanyeol menjawab 'ya'. Satu detik setelahnya mereka sibuk bercanda dengan Baekhyun, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang diam memasang ekspresi dongkol. _Hell_ , tentu saja ia akan kalah telak jika Baekhyun sudah meminta dukungan anak-anak didiknya. Selain bisa mengusir rasa lelah mereka, latihan juga pasti selesai lebih cepat karena Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun menunggunya sampai berjam-jam.

"Oh ya, tahun ini kau naik ke kelas dua ya, Baek? Woah~ benar-benar tidak terasa ya? Kupikir kau akan selamanya berumur lima."

" _Yak_ , apa yang kau bicarakan? Selama ini kan Baekhyun _home-schooling_." Hyunwoo cepat-cepat mengoreksi Sungjae.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa."

" _Aigoo_ ~ kau ini sudah pikun ya, _Hyung_?"

"Hahaha!"

Selalu seperti ini. Suasana hangat yang tercipta setiap kali Baekhyun datang ke ruang lingkup Chanyeol, entah saat bersama Ahra dan Hyunwoo—tetangga mereka—atau anggota tim sepak bola SNU. Bukannya tidak senang, Chanyeol hanya menyayangkan Baekhyun justru tak memiliki teman yang seumuran dengannya. Padahal tujuan utamanya pindah dari Boston ke Seoul adalah agar Baekhyun bisa memulai kehidupan baru dan memiliki teman sebaya.

"Sebenarnya kau akan masuk sekolah tahun ini, Baek."

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak mengagetkan semua yang ada di sana, terutama Baekhyun. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

"Aku apa?"

"Kau mendengarku."

"Tapi kenapa?!" Baekhyun protes. "Selama ini aku baik-baik saja _home-schooling_! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus masuk sekolah?!"

"Aku sudah mengajarkan semua yang kutahu, Baek. Ini waktunya kau belajar bersosialisasi dengan teman yang sebaya denganmu."

"Tapi anak-anak seusiaku tidak menyenangkan, Chanyeol!"

"' _Samchoon_ '."

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah!"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, jadi terima saja." Chanyeol membunyikan kembali peluitnya tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang cemberut di belakang sana. "Istirahat sudah selesai, semuanya cepat kembali ke lapangan!"

"Menyebalkan!" Pipi Baekhyun mengembung saking kesalnya. Ia tak bisa membantah lagi jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini. Padahal ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya, tapi kenapa pula ia harus masuk sekolah dan berteman dengan anak-anak seusianya?

" _Hyung_ , bukankah kau terlalu keras pada Baekhyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba memasukkannya ke sekolah biasa? Kau tahu dia—"

"Aku tahu yang kulakukan, Hyunwoo." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Hyunwoo. "Sekarang kembalilah ke lapangan."

Hyunwoo hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tahu betul watak tetangga sekaligus pelatih sepak bolanya itu. Sekalinya Chanyeol membuat keputusan, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Tapi ini tetap saja membuat Hyunwoo khawatir. Baekhyun belum pernah masuk ke sekolah biasa, apa dia bisa berbaur dengan baik di sana? Terlebih Baekhyun tidak seperti anak umur delapan pada umumnya.

Dia berbakat. Sangat berbakat.

 _Aku harus memberi tahu Ahra Noona—_ batin Hyunwoo.

 **###**

"Baek, ayo cepat keluar!" Chanyeol berseru sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ini hampir pukul delapan dan bocah itu belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak mau!" balas Baekhyun dari dalam sana.

"Kau bisa terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah."

"Biar saja!"

Chanyeol mengerang untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Lama-lama ia bisa gila kalau setiap pagi ia habiskan dengan membujuk Baekhyun ke sekolah seperti ini. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Adalah keputusannya untuk mengirim Baekhyun ke sekolah biasa, jadi Chanyeol tak bisa menyerah sekarang.

"Hey, ayolah. Aku membuatkanmu sarapan spesial."

"Kau kan tidak bisa memasak!"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya. "Buka saja dulu pintunya, oke?"

Lima detik menunggu, pintu itu akhirnya dibuka Baekhyun. Raut bocah itu terlihat jengkel, terutama saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Jaket itu cocok untukmu." puji Chanyeol tulus. Tapi alih-alih senang, Baekhyun justru menghentakkan kakinya menuju dapur. Bocah berumur delapan itu duduk di kursi meja makan, kepalanya celingukan. "Mana sarapan spesialnya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau membuat sarapan spesial untukku. Mana?"

"Kau tidak lihat mangkuk di hadapanmu?"

Baekhyun menatap mangkuk yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah karena yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sereal yang ditambah susu _vanilla_. "Ini hanya sereal."

Chanyeol memutar sebuah kotak sereal di samping mangkuk, menunjukkan bahwa yang ia maksud 'spesial' adalah tulisan di kotak sereal tersebut.

"Eyy." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapannya. Sebentar lagi bus sekolah datang."

Membuang napas, Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. "Tak bisakah aku tetap belajar di sini? Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah." rajuknya sambil mengaduk-aduk _random_ sereal dalam mangkuk.

"Kita sudah membahas ini kemarin, Baek."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi, Chanyeol!"

"Panggil aku ' _Samchoon_ '."

"Jika aku memanggilmu ' _Samchoon_ ', kau takkan memaksaku pergi ke sekolah?"

Giliran Chanyeol yang membuang napas. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun dan menangkup pipi gembil itu. "Tidak. Tapi jika kau mau pergi ke sekolah, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu es krim _strawberry_ setiap hari."

"Tidak mau! Kau pikir aku ini bocah umur lima yang bisa disogok dengan es krim, apa?!"

"Hey, ini bukan sekedar es krim _strawberry_ di minimarket. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim _strawberry_ di toko es krim Melted yang kau suka itu. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun benci ini. Chanyeol selalu saja tahu cara untuk membuatnya luluh dan patuh, termasuk detik ini. Tapi tetap saja es krim _strawberry_ di Melted tidak cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin dua! Dan jangan larang-larang aku lagi untuk menonton latihan sepak bola sampai selesai!"

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. Dikecupnya pipi gembil Baekhyun sebagai tanda persetujuan. " _Deal_."

.

.

Di sinilah Baekhyun berada; suatu tempat dengan satu bangunan besar yang disebut 'sekolah'. Ada banyak anak-anak yang tampak seumuran dengannya di sana, beberapa yang lain mungkin lebih tua darinya jika dilihat dari ukuran tubuh mereka. Tapi bukan itu penyebab dari raut bosan Baekhyun. Ini semua berasal ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan '2-A', yang mana adalah kelasnya mulai dari sekarang. Dan Do Kyungsoo—gurunya—memulai kelas dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Baekhyun terbilang sangat konyol.

"Apa kalian masih ingat berapa hasil dari 1 x 2?"

"2!" seru salah satu anak berkacamata bulat. Ia terlihat begitu senang ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bagus sekali, Minseok- _ah_! 1 x 2 = 2. Sekarang siapa yang tahu berapa hasil dari 2 x 2?"

Anak lainnya mengacungkan tangan, lalu menjawab dengan lantang, "4!"

"Ya, benar! Jawabannya adalah 4. Apa ada yang bisa memberi tahu _Saem_ berapa hasil dari 3 x 3?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras. _Pelajaran ini semakin membosankan saja!_

"3 x 3? Yang benar saja!"

Mendengar cibiran Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun menghampiri bocah itu. "Oh, apa kau tahu jawabannya, Baekhyunnie?"

"Semuanya juga tahu itu 9." Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng.

"Bagus, kau tahu jawabannya rupanya." Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Melihat ekspresi angkuh Baekhyun, ia jadi ingin mengujinya. "Kalau begitu, coba kau hitung yang satu ini. Berapa hasil dari 5 x 7?"

"35."

"8 x 9?"

"72."

 _Lumayan juga_ —batin Kyungsoo.

"Oke, kali ini _Saem_ tingkatkan kesulitannya ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. "Berapa hasil dari 12 x 53?"

"636."

Senyuman yang semula tercetak di wajah Kyungsoo, kini memudar, berubah menjadi raut terkejut. Padahal semula ia pikir Baekhyun takkan bisa menjawab, tapi bocah itu bahkan tidak terlihat berpikir dan langsung menjawabnya dengan benar. Ini sungguh tidak biasa. Mungkinkah Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan berhitung dengan cepat? Kyungsoo jadi semakin penasaran.

"Apa kau tahu berapa hasil dari 5010 : 30?"

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun hanya terdiam di sana.

 _Oh, mungkin perkiraanku salah_ —batin Kyungsoo. Pria bermata besar itu kemudian mengangguk maklum, lalu beralih untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda.

"Oke, anak-anak, sekarang coba hitung 4—"

"167." Baekhyun menyela ucapan Kyungsoo. "Akar kuadratnya 12, 9. Dan beberapa desimal."

Tak percaya, Kyungsoo pun mengeceknya sendiri menggunakan kalkulator. Ternyata jawaban Baekhyun benar! Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Sudah puas? Sekarang aku ingin kau panggil Chanyeol kemari untuk menjemputku. Aku bosan belajar di sini!"

.

.

Ahra mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah Chanyeol untuk mencari Baekhyun, namun bocah itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya, padahal biasanya di jam seperti ini Baekhyun sedang asyik bermain lego di ruang tengah.

"Baekhyun masih tidur?"

"Tidak, dia pergi ke sekolah."

Antara merasa geli dan tidak percaya, Ahra hampiri Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk membuat kopi. "Kupikir Hyunwoo bercanda saat memberitahuku bahwa kau mengirim Baekhyun ke sekolah, tapi ternyata itu benar, heh?"

"Dia harus."

"Kenapa? Ini tidak seperti kau tidak bisa mengajarkan apa pun padanya di rumah, kau itu pintar."

"Aku tak bisa menyekapnya di rumah selamanya. Dia harus belajar bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sebayanya." Chanyeol memberikan secangkir kopi pada Ahra. "Dan dia takkan mendapatkannya di rumah."

"Kau terdengar seperti penculik saat mengatakan kata 'menyekap', kau tahu itu?"

Chanyeol menatap datar tetangganya. "Intinya aku ingin memberinya kehidupan baru, oke?"

"Ya, ya, aku paham. Tapi," Ahra memasang raut serius. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak khawatir Tuan dan Nyonya Lee akan mengetahui bakat Baekhyun? Maksudku, mereka bisa kapan saja mengambilnya darimu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil Baekhyun dariku. Dan lagi, aku hanya memasukkan Baekhyun ke sekolah biasa. Seharusnya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kan?"

" _Seharusnya_." Ahra mendengus. "Chanyeol, setiap sekolah itu memiliki guru dan kupikir mereka cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bakat Baekhyun. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan merekomendasikan sekolah khusus anak berbakat untuk Baekhyun. Dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi, bukan lagi tidak mungkin berita ini sampai ke telinga Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Aku bahkan yakin mereka tidak akan berdiam diri setelahnya."

Chanyeol termangu. Ahra memang ada benarnya, tapi di saat bersamaan, tekad Chanyeol untuk memberikan kehidupan baru pada Baekhyun masihlah kuat. Meski bocah itu sangat berbakat dan bisa menyerap semua yang Chanyeol ajarkan dalam waktu singkat, Chanyeol tetap tak mau jika Baekhyun tumbuh tanpa memiliki teman. Setidaknya ia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dalam hidupnya, tidak seperti dirinya atau Yeonhee. Karena sama seperti keinginan Yeonhee, Chanyeol pun ingin Baekhyun bahagia layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu betul betapa kerasnya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pada Yeonhee, aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Baekhyun." Ahra mengusap pinggiran cangkirnya. Denyut ngilu itu ia rasakan lagi saat otaknya membawanya kembali pada kenangan sang sahabat—Lee Yeonhee. "Aku sangat menyayangi anak itu. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia seperti aku kehilangan Yeonhee.."

" _Orangtuaku..pasti takkan menerima Baekhyun. Bagaimana caraku membesarkannya? Aku tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun-ku.."_

" _Pergi kalian! Kau dan anak pembawa sial itu hanya membuat susah Yeonhee saja!"_

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal sempurna karena ingatan buruk beberapa tahun silam. Bagaimana frustrasinya Yeonhee kala itu, juga ketika Tuan Lee memaki Baekhyun tepat di hadapannya. Mana mungkin Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Bahkan nyawa mereka tak sepadan jika ditukarkan dengan nyawa si mungil.

"Tenanglah, _Noona_." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Ahra. Satu senyum tipis ia sematkan di sudut bibirnya. "Aku takkan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Aku akan melindungi dan mempertahankannya di sisiku."

Ahra ikut tersenyum. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan Chanyeol, pertanda bahwa ia percaya pada ucapan pria jangkung itu.

"Tapi, apa menurutmu Baekhyun akan betah belajar di sekolah?" tanya Ahra setelah mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Mungkin?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, setidaknya berikan dia kesempatan dulu. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah, tidak mungkin berjalan seburuk itu."

Ahra sebenarnya ragu, tapi jika keputusan Chanyeol adalah untuk kebaikan Baekhyun, ia takkan banyak protes.

"Kuharap juga begitu."

Baru saja Ahra hendak menyalakan TV, ponsel Chanyeol berdering nyaring. Nomor sekolah Baekhyun terpampang di layar datar itu.

"Halo?" Chanyeol menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut. "Ya, saya Park Chanyeol. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun?"

Ada keheningan sejenak ketika suara di seberang sana menjelaskan sesuatu, sementara di hadapan Chanyeol, Ahra melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah berkata 'apa kubilang?'.

"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana."

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari begitu sosok Baekhyun keluar bersama Chanyeol dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia harus bicara dengan wali Baekhyun tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Maaf, permisi!" serunya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh lihat, itu guruku. Mungkin dia mau mengingatkanku berapa 1 x 2."

"Baekhyun, jaga ucapanmu."

" _What_? Aku hanya meringkas apa yang baru dia ajarkan padaku." bela Baekhyun penuh sarkasme.

"Tunggu saja di sana, oke?"

"Ugh, _fine_!" Baekhyun berjalan malas-malasan ke tempat di mana motor Chanyeol diparkir, sementara pria jangkung itu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, maaf tadi saya berteriak. Saya Do Kyungsoo, gurunya Baekhyun." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Oh, tidak apa. Saya Park Chanyeol, wali Baekhyun." sahut Chanyeol, menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. "Maaf soal hari ini, Baekhyun pasti menyusahkan Anda ya?"

"Oh, tidak. Saya rasa Baekhyun hanya merasa gugup karena ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, jadi..um..dengar, hari ini terjadi sesuatu di kelas dan," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan, tersenyum pada si mungil. "Saya rasa Baekhyun berbakat."

"Maaf?"

"Ya, dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan sulit saat pelajaran matematika. Maksud saya—"

"Oh, tidak, Anda salah. Itu bukan bakat." Chanyeol menepis cepat perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jika bukan bakat, lalu apa? Baekhyun masih berusia delapan, tapi dia bahkan bisa—"

"Itu Trachtenberg."

"Maaf, apa?"

"Jakow Trachtenberg. Dia menjalani tujuh tahun di kemah penahan Nazi dan mengembangkan sistem untuk menjawab soal dengan cepat. Saya pernah mengajari Baekhyun metode Trachtenberg, jadi ini bukan berarti dia berbakat atau semacamnya."

Chanyeol tahu berbohong pada guru Baekhyun itu salah, tapi ia rasa ini adalah cara terbaik agar Baekhyun bisa tetap bersekolah di sana. _Well_ , setidaknya ia tidak berbohong soal mengajari Baekhyun metode Trachtenberg.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, saya permisi dulu. Baekhyun sudah menunggu saya."

Meski pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak menahan Chanyeol pergi, pendapatnya tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin saja berbakat, masih melekat di benaknya. Kyungsoo yakin ada sesuatu tentang anak itu dan ia akan terus mencari tahu.

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tak terkembang lebar karena es krim _strawberry_ pesanannya telah terhidang manis di atas meja. Berbuahkan merengek sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol pun membuang napas kasar dan menepikan motornya di depan toko es krim Melted. Sekarang si mungil berpipi tembam itu mendapatkan apa yang diincarnya.

"Hmm~ enaknya!"

Selagi Baekhyun menikmati satu-satunya hidangan di atas meja, Chanyeol justru geleng-geleng kepala sambil bersedekap. "Ini bukan bagian dari perjanjian kita, Baek."

"Tapi kau bilang aku akan mendapatkan es krim _strawberry_ di Melted kalau aku mau pergi ke tempat membosankan itu. Kau tidak bilang aku harus tinggal di sana sampai bel pulang berbunyi, kan?"

Terkadang Chanyeol lupa betapa pintarnya Baekhyun, termasuk ketika berdebat soal es krim _strawberry_.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku dipanggil ke sekolahmu?"

"Untuk menjemputku?"

"Ya, tapi apa kau sadar hal yang kau perbuat salah?"

"Aku? Berbuat salah? Kapan?"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Kau tahu _kapan_ , Baekhyun, jangan membuatku kesal, oke?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia letakkan sendoknya di samping mangkuk es krim, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy-eyes_ andalannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar kok. Jangan marah lagi ya, _Samchoon_?"

Ini yang paling tidak Chanyeol sukai tentang Baekhyun. Di saat ia mulai kesal, Baekhyun pasti langsung memanggilnya ' _Samchoon_ ' agar ia luluh. Tapi setelah mereka berbaikan, Baekhyun akan kembali memanggilnya 'Chanyeol'.

"Kau tidak bisa pamer begitu di sekolah, Baekhyun. Ini baru hari pertamamu di sana, tapi kau—"

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf, oke?" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, jemarinya memainkan jemari Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. "Aku janji akan belajar membiasakan diri di tempat membosankan itu."

"Janji?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan pergi ke sekolah dan pulang jika sudah waktunya?"

"Mm-hm."

"Tidak akan melawan atau mengoreksi ucapan orangtua? Terutama guru-gurumu?"

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Chanyeol."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

" _Samchoon_."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi gembil itu. "Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie."

"Apa aku boleh lanjut makan es krim? Ini sudah mulai meleleh."

Terkekeh renyah, Chanyeol pun mengangguk membolehkan. "Tentu boleh."

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk menghabiskan es krim _strawberry_ itu, Chanyeol menggeser atensinya ke jendela toko, menatap langit cerah di awal musim semi. Chanyeol ingat pertemuannya dengan Yeonhee yang juga bermula di awal musim semi. Saat itu ia sedang menunggu kereta bawah tanah datang dan tiba-tiba Yeonhee duduk di sampingnya. Dengan senyuman ramah, Yeonhee bertanya apakah Chanyeol sudah makan karena ia terlihat begitu lemas, kemudian menawarkannya sepotong _sandwich._

Lucu.

Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal, tapi Yeonhee seakan mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang tentang penampilan Chanyeol yang tampak suram. Kemudian entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol mulai mengenal sosok Yeonhee yang ternyata tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengannya. Kebaikan hati dan kejujurannya membuat Chanyeol menganggap Yeonhee seperti kakak yang tak pernah ia miliki. Sosok keluarga yang harus ia lindungi.

" _Samchoon_?"

Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Hm?"

"Apakah _Eomma_ ingin aku sekolah di sana?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun membicarakan Yeonhee semenjak ia diberi tahu bahwa sosok ibu kandungnya telah pergi ke Surga. Hal tentang pergi ke sekolah ini pastilah menghasilkan kecemasan tersendiri di hati Baekhyun.

"Entahlah." sahut Chanyeol. "Tapi aku yakin _Eomma_ -mu ingin kau memiliki teman dan belajar menyayangi orang lain, sama seperti kau menyayangi Ahra _Imo_ dan Hyunwoo."

Baekhyun memandang lurus ke _onyx_ Chanyeol. Kecemasan itu masih terpancar di manik _hazel_ -nya. "Bagaimana jika anak-anak di sekolah tidak menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum di sana. "Maka mereka yang bodoh."

 _Eye-smile_ Baekhyun terkembang cantik satu detik kemudian.

.

.

Satu sesap kopi melewati tenggorokan Sangjoong saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia memberikan izin pada si pengetuk untuk masuk, sebelum kembali fokus pada dokumen yang ia baca. Tanpa menoleh pun, pria paruh baya itu tahu betul siapa yang datang. Akhir-akhir ini orang itu sering keluar-masuk ruangannya untuk alasan tertentu.

"Tuan Kim." Haejin—si pengetuk pintu itu—membungkuk hormat pada Sangjoong.

"Apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" tanya Sangjoong, tak basa-basi.

"Sesuatu yang baru." Haejin memberikan amplop coklat pada Sangjoong. "Chanyeol memasukkan anak itu ke sekolah."

Pergerakan Sangjoong yang hendak membuka amplop coklat itu seketika terhenti karena ucapan Haejin. Ia melirik pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"SM Elementary School. Itu sekolah biasa. Dia ditempatkan di kelas 2-A."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Chanyeol ingin anak itu belajar bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Dan sepertinya salah satu gurunya sudah menyadari bakat anak itu."

Penasaran, Sangjoong pun membuka amplop coklat tersebut dan menilik datanya. Mendapati pekerjaan Haejin yang akhirnya menunjukkan kemajuan, satu seringaian kemudian terbentang di sudut bibir pria paruh baya itu. Ia tampak begitu puas.

"Menarik." ucapnya sambil mengusap dagu. " _Mereka_ belum tahu soal bakat anak itu, bukan?"

"Belum, Tuan."

Haejin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi ketika seringaian Sangjoong mengembang kian lebar. Tidak pernah dalam artian baik, terlebih pertemuan terakhir antara Chanyeol dan Sangjoong tidak begitu bagus.

"Tetap pantau mereka." Sangjoong menyalakan sebatang rokok. Ekor matanya melirik tajam Haejin setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Aku akan mengurus sisanya."

Bisa dipastikan itu adalah rencana yang besar, Haejin yakin.

 **TBC**

Heyheyhey~ makasih sebelumnya buat kalian yang udah review di chapter prologue, saya jadi termotivasi buat lanjutin FF ini, muehehehe~

Chapter kali ini bisa dibilang flashback di mana semuanya bermula. Oh ya, buat yang nanya berapa age-gap ChanBaek, jawabannya 20 tahun. Jauh? Emang, tapi bukan karena iseng. Saya sengaja bikin gap jauh demi alurnya juga kok. So take it slow, okay?

 **Anyhey, REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo menangkap kehadiran Baekhyun segera setelah ia memasuki kelas 2-A. Bocah itu tampak sibuk sendiri di tempatnya. Memang tidak mengganggu yang lain seperti di hari pertamanya kemarin, tapi jelas tak memedulikan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kyungsoo, dan langsung dibalas serentak oleh siswa-siswi di dalam kelas. Terkecuali Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan atensi Baekhyun. Jadi ia menghampiri bocah itu, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyapa dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun membuang napas. Ia sungguh malas membalas sapaan Kyungsoo, terutama dengan intonasi yang sama dengan yang digunakan anak-anak pada umumnya. Tapi— _hell_ , pilihan apa yang dia punya?

"Selamat pagi, _Seonsaengnim_."

Meski terdengar tidak ikhlas, Kyungsoo sudah merasa cukup puas. Ini adalah awal yang bagus.

"Semoga kau betah sekolah di sini ya?"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun ragu. Kyungsoo jelas terlalu berharap di sini, tapi berhubung Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol tidak akan mengoreksi atau melawan guru-gurunya, jadi—

"Semoga." Baekhyun hanya merespon seadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 2 – High-Schooler Friend**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di jam istirahat, Kyungsoo memiliki ide untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Melihat bocah itu belum sepenuhnya berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain, Kyungsoo akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam. Dan jika memungkinkan, ia akan menguji kemampuan berhitung Baekhyun melalui beberapa soal matematika yang semalam dipersiapkannya. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menghindarinya.

"Hai, Baekhyunnie." Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mau bermain dengan yang lainnya?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikmati acara makan siangku di sini."

"Begitukah? Apa yang kau bawa?" Kyungsoo mengintip isi kotak makanan yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Tidak banyak, hanya _sandwich_ dan susu _strawberry_. Chanyeol tidak begitu pintar memasak."

'Chanyeol'. Kyungsoo sadar semenjak Baekhyun datang ke SM Elementary School, dia selalu memanggil pamannya dengan nama saja. Mungkin itu kebiasaannya ketika mereka masih tinggal di Boston.

"Apa kau selalu memanggil _Samchoon_ -mu dengan namanya?"

"Dulu, ya. Tapi sekarang tidak selalu, terkadang aku harus memanggilnya ' _Samchoon_ '."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena itu ampuh ketika dia mulai kesal padaku."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli dibuatnya. Entah bagaimana itu terdengar cerdik juga licik.

"Tapi ini bukan berarti aku tidak menghormatinya," imbuh Baekhyun sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya. "Hanya saja aku lebih nyaman jika memanggilnya dengan nama."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Kami memang tak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi dia-lah yang mengurusku sejak kecil. Aku berhutang banyak padanya."

Jujur, Kyungsoo kagum pada Baekhyun. Di umurnya yang seharusnya hanya memikirkan tentang mainan dan kesenangan, Baekhyun justru memiliki pemikiran dewasa di mana ia menghargai usaha Chanyeol yang telah membesarkannya. Tidak semua anak berpikiran demikian.

"Omong-omong, kau suka pelajaran apa, Baek?"

"Matematika dan musik. Tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkanmu memiliki piano, dia bilang itu hanya mempersempit ruangan dan harganya juga mahal."

Itu dia. Sudah Kyungsoo duga Baekhyun tertarik pada matematika.

"Kebanyakan anak-anak tidak suka matematika, kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Karena matematika terlihat berwarna di mataku. Bagaimana sederet angka bisa mengubah kehidupan kita, menurutku itu hal yang luar biasa dan keren."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Dugaannya jadi semakin kuat.

"Kalau begitu," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah map, di mana ia menyimpan soal-soal matematika pilihannya. "Bisa kau bantu _Saem_ menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika ini?"

Baekhyun yang penasaran pun menghentikan acara makannya, lalu beralih pada map yang Kyungsoo berikan. Ekor matanya menilik soal-soal matematika itu sebentar, sebelum meraih pensil untuk menuliskan jawabannya.

Mengesankan rasanya melihat bocah itu mengerjakan soal-soal matematika tersebut tanpa sedikit pun merasa kesulitan, seolah ia sudah mempelajarinya sebelumnya. Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa lebih yakin dari ini. Baekhyun pastilah anak yang sangat berbakat.

"Selesai."

Kyungsoo mengerjap kaget. Padahal belum berjalan sepuluh menit, tapi Baekhyun sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soal itu?

"Eh? Sudah selesai semua?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo mengambil map-nya kembali, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Ini untukmu."

"Coklat?"

"Mm-hm, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantu _Saem_ mengerjakan soal-soal matematika ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya mengelus lembut pucak kepala Baekhyun. "Terima kasih ya, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun mengambil coklat itu, tanpa balas tersenyum. "Hm. Sama-sama."

Begitu Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, atensi Baekhyun bergeser pada coklat pemberian gurunya itu. Tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya, tapi tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun sedikit senang diberi _reward_ kecil itu. Pikirnya, mungkin sekolah bukan tempat yang semembosankan yang ia duga.

"Bagaimana caramu mengerjakannya?"

Tersentak oleh suara asing itu, Baekhyun lantas menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, tepat di balik pagar yang membatasi SM Elementary School dan Cheongchun Senior High School, berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi bersurai _blonde._ Tatapannya yang datar itu tertuju lurus ke manik Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau kelas berapa?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, laki-laki berseragam Cheongchun itu malah balik bertanya. "Apa kau sadar tadi itu soal matematika untuk tingkat perguruan tinggi?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ekor matanya menilik laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ itu, lalu membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu soal matematika untuk tingkat perguruan tinggi?"

"Aku pernah mempelajarinya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Satu alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi. "Tapi kau kan masih SMA."

"Dan kau masih SD."

Baekhyun paham apa yang coba laki-laki berekspresi datar itu katakan padanya. Bahwa mereka sama-sama _spesial_ dalam bidang matematika.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau?"

Ada beberapa detik ketika Baekhyun hanya memandang laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu. Tidak ada yang aneh darinya, kecuali air mukanya yang sama per detiknya.

"Park Baekhyun."

Tapi Baekhyun pikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan orang yang memiliki kasus sama dengannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru memasuki rumah. Tampak bus sekolah baru melewati rumahnya. Sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun pulang pada waktunya.

"Hey, bagaimana hari kedua di sekolah?"

"Lumayan."

"Kau dapat teman?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Oh Sehun." Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan, lalu mengambil satu _cookies_ dalam toples. "Dan dia suka matematika, sepertiku."

"Wow, itu bagus!" Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan, persis di samping Baekhyun. "Apa dia salah satu teman sekelasmu?"

"Bukan. Dia siswa Cheongchun SHS."

Dahi Chanyeol sontak mengerut mendengar itu. "Maksudmu..dia anak SMA?"

" _Yup_. Dan dia keren, juga lumayan tampan. Kau harus bertemu dengannya nanti."

Chanyeol tak memberikan respon setelahnya. Sedikitnya ia bingung bagaimana bisa Baekhyun langsung berteman dengan seorang anak SMA, sementara ia dikelilingi anak-anak seusianya?

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta es krim-ku sekarang?"

Tersenyum, Chanyeol mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun. " _Sure. Let's go._ "

.

.

Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mampir ke _café_ begitu bel pulang SM Elementary School berbunyi. Niatannya adalah untuk memeriksa jawaban Baekhyun. Dan hasil yang Kyungsoo dapat membuat mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia memeriksa jawaban Baekhyun, hasilnya tetap sama. Bocah itu mendapatkan nilai sempurna, tanpa sedikit pun kesalahan.

Namun satu hal yang mengusik pikiran Kyungsoo, kenapa Chanyeol malah menyekolahkan Baekhyun di sekolah biasa dan bukannya di sekolah khusus anak berbakat? Tidak mungkin kan jika Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang bakat Baekhyun? Mungkinkah biaya yang menjadi kendala? Tapi bukankah hal itu bisa diselesaikan dengan mencarikan Baekhyun beasiswa?

 _Ini aneh_ —batin Kyungsoo. Haruskah ia membicarakan ini langsung dengan kepala sekolah dan Chanyeol? Karena tidak mungkin Baekhyun tetap bersekolah di SM Elementary School. Kurikulum sekolah biasa jelas tak akan bisa mengimbangi tingkat kecerdasan Baekhyun, bocah itu harus masuk ke sekolah khusus anak berbakat.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." tandas Kyungsoo.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dengan lahapnya menikmati es krim _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Mulutnya bahkan sampai belepotan saking semangatnya ia. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggemaskan.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja makannya. Lihat mulutmu sampai belepotan begitu." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap sisa es krim di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Habisnya ini enak~"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kalau kau makan terburu-buru begitu, nanti kau bisa _brain freeze_ lho."

Mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru mengambil sesendok es krim, lalu menyodorkannya pada si jangkung. "Kau harus mencobanya! Ini enak sekali!"

"Eyy~ tidak usah, kau sa—"

"Ayolah~ hanya sesuap, hm?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya. Ia tahu Chanyeol takkan bisa menolak jika ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus itu.

"Ck, baiklah." Chanyeol terpaksa mengalah. Disantapnya es krim itu. Perpaduan rasa asam dan manis seketika menjalar di mulutnya. Namun berbeda dengan es krim _strawberry_ yang pernah Chanyeol coba, es krim produksi Melted memang memiliki tekstur khusus. Pantas saja Baekhyun selalu merengek ingin makan es krim di sana.

"Bagaimana? Enak sekali, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar lucu.

"Hm. Enak, sepertinya yang kau bilang."

"Iya, kan? Aku berencana mencoba rasa lain, tapi rasa _strawberry_ memang yang terbaik!"

"Kupikir memang pada dasarnya kau suka rasa _strawberry_ saja."

"Tapi itu benar! Rasa _strawberry_ memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun bersikukuh dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Tapi alih-alih menyesal, Chanyeol malah tersenyum puas. Ia jadi semakin ingin menggoda bocah berpipi tembam itu.

" _Yak_ , bibirmu bisa keriting kalau kau cemberut terus."

"Biar saja!"

"Kalau bibirmu keriting, kau tidak bisa makan es krim lagi lho?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, tahu!"

"Tentu saja ada, kau saja yang tidak tahu."

" _Aish_ , kau menyebalkan, _Ahjussi_ Tua!"

"Oho?" Chanyeol bersidekap sambil memasang raut pura-pura kesal. "Siapa yang kau sebut ' _Ahjussi_ Tua', hah?"

"Kau! Kau si _Ahjussi_ Tua itu!" seru Baekhyun, menuding wajah Chanyeol dengan sendok es krim.

"Begitu ya? Padahal tadinya _Ahjussi_ Tua ini mau mengajakmu menonton latihan sepak bola besok, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi—"

"Tunggu dulu, besok ada latihan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Seringaian jahilnya terbentang sempurna melihat si mungil mulai kalang kabut.

"A–aku boleh ikut ya?" pintanya memelas.

 _Gotcha_. Dalam hati Chanyeol tertawa puas.

"Bagaimana ya?" Chanyeol mengusap dagu. "Kau kan susah bangun pagi."

"Siapa bilang? Aku bisa kok!"

"Yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sorot membara. Sungguh anak yang polos.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau susah dibangunkan, aku akan langsung pergi. _Deal_?"

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. " _DEAL_!"

"Oke." Chanyeol mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun. "Sekarang cepat habiskan es krim-mu, kita ke rumah Ahra _Imo_ setelah ini."

Bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang melanjutkan kembali acara memakan es krim-nya, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Pria tinggi itu mengernyit mendapati sederet nomor asing tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?" Chanyeol menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut setelah sebelumnya berjalan sedikit menjauh dari meja Baekhyun.

"Apa ini dengan Park Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Terdengar suara seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Ya, betul. Ini dengan siapa?"

"Saya Do Kyungsoo—gurunya Baekhyun. Maaf sudah mengganggu, tapi bisa Anda datang ke sekolah Senin nanti? Ada hal penting yang perlu saya bicarakan tentang Baekhyun."

"Apa Baekhyun berbuat nakal lagi?"

"Oh tidak, tidak. Baekhyun bersikap baik seharian ini. Saya justru ingin membicarakan hal yang saya temukan hari ini dan ini terkait Baekhyun. Apa Anda ada waktu luang Senin nanti?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar. Entah kenapa, firasatnya tidak begitu bagus soal ini.

"Baiklah, saya akan datang Senin pagi."

 **###**

Sesuai janji, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menonton latihan sepak bola di SNU Sabtu pagi ini. Di luar dugaan, bocah itu ternyata bangun sepuluh menit sebelum Chanyeol. Melapisi tubuh mungilnya dengan jaket dan topi, senyuman Baekhyun terkembang lebar seolah ia baru saja mengalahkan Chanyeol dalam sebuah taruhan. Bahkan sampai latihan pagi dimulai empat puluh menit yang lalu, senyuman bocah itu masih sama lebarnya.

"Kau sebegitu inginnya menonton ya?" celetuk Chanyeol, sedikitnya takjub pada tekad Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah aku sudah bilang ingin menonton? Tak ada yang bisa mencegahku, hahaha!"

"Akan sangat membantuku kalau kau bisa bangun lebih pagi di hari sekolah juga." sindir Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun hanya memberikan kedikan tak acuh dan lebih memilih bersorak memberi semangat pada para anggota sepak bola SNU yang sedang berlatih di lapangan.

Teralihkan oleh gerakan sepatu Baekhyun yang tak henti mengetuk-ngetuk tanah, dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket, Chanyeol tahu bocah itu kedinginan. Meski begitu, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung mengelak jika Chanyeol membahasnya, padahal jelas-jelas tubuhnya menggigil. Ini adalah salah satu alasan Chanyeol enggan mengajak Baekhyun menonton latihan sepak bola pagi-pagi begini, terlebih ini masih bulan Februari.

"Dasar." Chanyeol membuang napas. Dilepaskannya jaketnya, lalu memasangkannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Bocah itu tampak tenggelam dalam jaket Chanyeol yang memang berukuran dua kali lipat dari dirinya.

"Kenapa melepas jaketmu? Aku tidak kedinginan kok, Chanyeol."

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, hah? Dan apa yang kubilang tentang memanggilku dengan nama? Panggil aku ' _Samchoon_ '."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. Ia paling bosan jika Chanyeol sudah berubah jadi mode ceramah.

"Tak bisakah aku memanggilmu 'Chanyeol' jika kita tak sedang berada di lingkungan sekolahku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu akan menjadi kebiasaan, jadi bisakah kita berhenti membahas hal ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Well_ , ia menolak mengiyakan karena pada dasarnya ia memang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

Tepat setelah Chanyeol berjalan menuju lapangan, Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahunya, yang kemudian disusul dengan suara tak asing memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menganga kecil karena kehadiran Sehun yang tak diduga-duga. "Sehun? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan _flashdisk_ sepupuku yang ketinggalan, dia ada presentasi pagi ini. Kau sendiri sedang apa pagi-pagi di sini?"

"Oh, aku sedang menonton latihan pagi para anggota sepak bola SNU."

Mendengarnya, alis Sehun refleks terangkat sebelah. "Sendirian?"

"Tidak juga. _Samchoon_ -ku pelatihnya, jadi aku semacam menemaninya."

Atensi Sehun bergeser pada sosok tinggi yang sedang meniup peluit di dekat lapangan, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau sering menemani _Samchoon_ -mu kemari?"

"Tidak juga, lebih seringnya dia menyuruhku tinggal di rumah. Tapi terkadang aku memaksanya atau bahkan datang tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Rumah? Kau tinggal serumah dengan _Samchoon_ -mu?"

" _Yup_. Karena satu dan lain hal, aku harus tinggal dengannya. Omong-omong, apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Begitulah."

"Sungguh?"

"Mm-hm, itu sebabnya aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sini nantinya."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar seketika. "Woah~ itu bagus! Aku kan jadi punya alasan lain kalau ingin ikut Chanyeol kemari, hehe~"

Sehun mendengus geli. Ia tak menyangka sifat kekanakan Baekhyun muncul ketika pembicaraan mereka menyangkut pamannya.

"Oh iya, kau mau mampir ke rumah kami setelah ini? Aku akan meminta Ahra _Imo_ membuatkan _strawberry pancake_ , kau harus mencobanya!"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja—"

" **Tidak boleh.** " Tapi malah suara _bass_ di hadapan mereka yang lebih dulu menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Itu Chanyeol, menatap tajam manik Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Siapa kau?"

"Jangan kasar begitu, _Samchoon_! Dia ini temanku. Namanya Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, teman baru yang kuceritakan kemarin. Ingat?"

"Oh, si anak SMA rupanya." Chanyeol mendekati Sehun, masih memasang pose dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah? Pagi-pagi pula."

"Dia baru saja mengantarkan _flashdisk_ milik temannya." Baekhyun menjawab menggantikan Sehun.

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang dan malah asyik mengobrol di sini?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Secepat Baekhyun bertanya, secepat itu pula tangan Chanyeol terangkat di depan wajah si mungil—memintanya untuk diam.

"Diam, Baekhyun. Aku sedang bicara dengan anak SMA ini." Baekhyun cemberut. Sementara Chanyeol kembali memakukan atensi pada Sehun. "Jadi?" tuntutnya meminta jawaban.

"Maaf, tapi apa ada yang salah dengan menyapa temanku sendiri?" Sehun membalas dengan melempar pertanyaan. Rautnya tampak tenang.

"Baekhyun bilang kau sekolah di Cheongchun? Berapa umurmu?"

"Delapan belas."

"Kelas tiga?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan Baekhyun? Dia masih SD."

" _Samchoon_!" Baekhyun yang gemas pun langsung menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang dianggapnya berlebihan. "Berhenti mewawancarinya seolah dia ini narapidana!"

"Aku tidak."

"Ya, kau melakukannya! Dan itu **sangat** **jelas**. Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin aku memiliki teman?"

"Teman sebaya, jika kau lupa."

"Apakah itu penting sebaya atau tidak?" tanya Sehun, memasang senyum tipis—yang entah kenapa terkesan begitu mengejek di mata Chanyeol. "Aku tak memiliki banyak teman yang suka matematika di sekolahku dan kulihat Baekhyun menyukai matematika—sepertiku. Apa kami tidak boleh berteman hanya karena kami berbeda umur?"

 _Sial_ —batin Chanyeol. _Anak SMA ini lumayan juga._

Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol akan memercayai Sehun begitu saja. Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan.

.

.

Setelah jam makan malam usai dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk menonton TV dengan Hyunwoo, Chanyeol memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Ahra di dapur. Hal tentang Baekhyun yang berteman dengan Oh Sehun masih mengusik pikirannya dan ia ingin tahu pendapat Ahra.

"Kau percaya Baekhyun akhirnya memiliki seorang teman?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sungguh? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya, terkecuali pada kenyataan bahwa temannya adalah anak SMA."

"Anak SMA?" Ahra cukup terkejut mendengar itu.

"Mm-hm."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki. Namanya Oh Sehun, dia sekolah di Cheongchun. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi saat melatih Hyunwoo dan yang lainnya. Dia terlihat akrab dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tampaknya nyaman berada di dekatnya."

Ahra mengangguk paham. Dalam hati ia bernapas lega karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun mulai bisa bersosialisasi, meski di langkah pertama teman baru Baekhyun bukanlah anak seusianya. Namun melihat raut muka Chanyeol yang tampak kusut, sepertinya pria jangkung itu tidak begitu menyukai teman baru Baekhyun ini.

"Oke, lalu masalahnya di mana?"

"Dia anak SMA, _Noona_. Anak SMA mana yang mau berteman dengan anak SD? Bukankah ini aneh?"

Alasan konyol itu sontak meledakkan tawa Ahra. "Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau terdengar cemburu, hm?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut tak simetris karena pertanyaan aneh Ahra. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'cemburu'? Tidak ada yang perlu kucemburui dari anak SMA itu."

"Ya, tapi apa kau sadar kau sedang bertingkah layaknya seorang ayah yang tak rela anak semata wayangnya berpacaran?"

"Aku serius, _Noona_."

"Tentu saja kau serius, aku tahu betul watakmu, Chanyeol. Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan berprasangka buruk dulu pada Oh Sehun ini. Dan lagi, bukankah ini perkembangan yang bagus untuk kemampuan bersosialisasi Baekhyun? Itu kan tujuan utamamu memasukkan Baekhyun ke sekolah biasa?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia benci jika Ahra benar tentang hal yang tak disukainya.

"Tentu saja terkecuali kalau kau tak puas dengan teman yang Baekhyun pilih." Ahra mengedikkan bahu. "Kau bisa berhenti menyekolahkannya."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, pertanda tak setuju dengan pendapat Ahra. "Aku tidak akan berhenti menyekolahkan Baekhyun hanya karena anak SMA itu."

"Kalau begitu, berikan mereka kesempatan, oke? Mereka baru berteman kemarin, jadi tenanglah, semuanya butuh proses."

Menghela napas berat, Chanyeol menatap ke arah lain. "Terserah."

Ahra diam-diam menertawakan sikap protektif Chanyeol.

 **###**

"Baek, ayo cepat kita berangkat!"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung karena seruan Chanyeol dari arah dapur. Ini masih cukup pagi untuk bus sekolah menjemputnya dan setahunya Chanyeol tidak ada latihan sepak bola pagi ini, lalu kenapa dia menyebut 'kita'?

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ke mana lagi?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia meletakkan sepotong _grilled cheese sandwich_ di piring, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentu saja ke sekolahmu."

Satu alis Baekhyun refleks terangkat sebelah karena jawaban itu. "Untuk?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan gurumu."

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Chanyeol langsung menarik pipi Baekhyun hingga si mungil meringis. " _Yak_ , bersikaplah sopan pada gurumu. Siswa mana yang memanggil gurunya dengan nama?"

"Auww! Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf!"

Chanyeol melepaskan pipi Baekhyun, lalu beralih menyesap kopinya. Sementara si mungil mengusap-usap pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Mau apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti itu bukan urusan anak kecil. Jadi cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita berangkat lima menit lagi."

Baekhyun hanya memicingkan mata pada Chanyeol. Semakin ia dilarang tahu, semakin ia ingin mencari tahu.

.

.

"Sehun- _ah_!"

Kegiatan Chanyeol terhenti ketika suara Baekhyun menyerukan nama Sehun tepat saat ia memarkirkan motornya. Bocah itu melambaikan tangan, dengan senyuman merekah sampai ke telinga. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat mereka, Sehun membalas dengan senyuman simpul. Sempat ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Chanyeol, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun sebelum memasuki gerbang Cheongchun SHS.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi datarnya itu? Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan cerminan sikapnya." Chanyeol mencibir Sehun.

"Coba lihat siapa yang bicara? Bukankah kau juga sering menunjukkan ekspresi begitu? Terutama saat aku memanggil namamu."

"Itu di luar konteks."

Berbalik Baekhyun yang mencibir. "Cih, alasan macam apa itu? Klise."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu arti 'klise'?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Artinya gagasan atau ungkapan yang sering digunakan, alias **tidak kreatif**." Baekhyun memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangan pada Chanyeol. "Aku betul, kan?"

"Ya, memang betul. Tapi aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kau tak lagi menggunakan kata itu."

"Kenapa? Itu bukan kata kasar."

"Memang bukan, tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika kau menggunakannya saat berbicara dengan orang dewasa. Kesannya kau itu sok tahu dan tidak ada yang suka anak sok tahu. Jadi jangan dibiasakan, kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ck. Baiklah."

"Dan satu lagi."

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. "Apa lagi?"

"Cobalah berbaur dengan teman sekelasmu, oke? Bermainlah dengan mereka atau semacamnya."

Mendesah lelah, Baekhyun mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Fine_."

" _Good_. Kita pulang bersama nanti, aku akan menunggu."

"Hm."

Keduanya pun berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol diberi sebuah map tak lama setelah ia duduk di sofa yang menghadap Kim Joonmyeon—Kepala Sekolah SM Elementary School. Pria jangkung itu menatap map tersebut sejenak, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Joonmyeon.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Itu adalah soal matematika tingkat perguruan tinggi. Baekhyun mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar tempo hari."

Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya, tanpa sedikit pun membuka map tersebut. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menyangka hal ini ketika Kyungsoo berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting tentang Baekhyun.

"Do _Seonsaengnim_ percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat berbakat. Dan melihat langsung buktinya," ucap Joonmyeon, menunjuk map di tangan Chanyeol. "Kami sama-sama berpikir kurikulum di sekolah ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Dia seharusnya dimasukkan ke sekolah khusus anak berbakat."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang agak berdenyut. Sungguh, di antara begitu banyak alasan ia dipanggil ke sekolah, prediksi Ahra justru terjadi lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"Saya pribadi merekomendasikan Youngkwang Academy. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan biayanya, saya akan membantu mencarikan beasiswa penuh untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Sebagus apa pun penawaran yang ditawarkan orang-orang ini padanya, Chanyeol tetap tak bisa menerimanya. Tidak jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun. Dan ada banyak alasan untuk itu. Hanya sialnya, tak satu pun dari alasan itu bisa Chanyeol jelaskan pada mereka. Ini terlalu rumit.

"Saya paham betul maksud baik kalian dan saya sangat menghargainya." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sesaat. Pandangannya menerawang jauh pada kemungkinan terburuk jika ia membiarkan Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah khusus anak berbakat. "Akan tetapi, maaf, saya tak bisa menerima tawaran ini."

Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengernyit karena jawaban yang tak disangka-sangka itu.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap tegas dua pria di hadapannya. "Karena itu bukan alasan utama saya memasukkan Baekhyun ke sekolah biasa. Saya justru berpikir hal terakhir yang Baekhyun perlukan adalah penegasan bahwa ia _berbeda_."

.

.

"Sekali lagi, maaf. Saya akan tetap menyekolahkan Baekhyun di sini. Mohon pengertian Anda."

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum dari balik dinding ruang kepala sekolah. Ada perasaan lega yang menyeruak dalam hatinya mendengar keputusan Chanyeol, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia sempat takut Chanyeol akan menyutujui penawaran Joonmyeon dan mengirimnya ke Youngkwang Academy. Tapi syukurlah ketakutannya itu tidak terjadi.

Dengan begini, ia bisa tetap berada di sisi Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berbisik tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

 _ **Boston, Amerika Serikat, di waktu bersamaan..**_

Seorang pria paruh baya bermarga Lee tak menemukan siapa pun di depan pintu rumahnya ketika bel dipencet seseorang, hanya ada sebuah amplop coklat diletakkan di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mengecek kembali, tapi tetap tak ada orang di dekat rumahnya.

Penasaran, pria itu pun mengambil amplop coklat tersebut. Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Jelas seseorang meletakkannya dengan sengaja di depan pintu rumahnya. Tapi siapa? Malam-malam pula.

"Siapa yang datang, Sayang?" Istri si pria berjalan menghampiri. "Dari siapa amplop itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu."

"Sungguh? Coba kau buka."

Pria paruh baya itu pun membuka amplop coklat tersebut. Terdapat beberapa lembar foto dan sebuah _flashdisk_ di dalamnya.

"Ini.." Ucapan si pria terjeda, maniknya terpaku pada foto pria tak asing di sana. "Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tak percaya, sang istri pun mengambil alih foto-foto tersebut. Dan reaksi yang sama pun muncul di air mukanya. Ia kemudian melihat foto lainnya, kali ini adalah foto seorang bocah SD di sebuah sekolah. "Ini..mungkinkah..?"

"Sepertinya." jawab pria paruh baya itu. Atensinya lalu bergeser pada _flashdisk_ yang ia temukan dalam amplop tadi. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa orang yang mengirim ini semua bermaksud memberitahunya sesuatu yang penting.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kediaman Lee, _onyx_ Haejin menusuk dari balik kemudi mobil dengan pelat nomor palsu. Pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu meraih ponselnya, kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Sangjoong. Berisikan bahwa _paket_ telah diterima.

Setelahnya Haejin kembali terdiam. Jari-jarinya mengetuk di atas setir mobil selama beberapa detik, lamat-lamat menimbang _sesuatu_. _Sesuatu_ yang kelak akan menjadi penentu apakah ia akan mati di pihak yang benar atau yang salah. Dan semua itu tergantung pada tindakannya mulai detik ini.

 **TBC**

Mumpung masih suasana lebaran, saya ingin mengucapkan minal aidin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf atas tutur kata yang tidak berkenan di hati dan maaf juga karena saya sering lama apdet. Semoga kita semua sama-sama bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya :)

 **REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 3

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi di Boston, namun lampu di kediaman Lee masih menyala. Rasa kantuk itu seolah menghilang semenjak Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mendapati sebuah amplop coklat diletakkan di depan rumah mereka. Tidak akan mereka terjaga selarut ini jika saja isi amplop tersebut hanyalah surat biasa. Yang mereka dapatkan justru _file_ tak terduga mengenai dua orang dari masa lalu mereka; Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—putra Yeonhee yang kini berumur delapan.

Tahun-tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari Boston, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sama sekali tak menyangka akan muncul hal seperti ini ke hadapan mereka. Terlebih itu mulai memengaruhi pikiran wanita paruh baya itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tuan Lee bertanya pada istrinya yang masih terdiam membaca _file_ dari _flashdisk_ asing itu. Manik wanita paruh baya itu bergeming pada satu baris di layar laptop dan ini membuat Tuan Lee agak cemas. Pasalnya ia tahu betul watak istrinya. "Haruskah kita melupakan semua ini—"

" **Tidak.** " Dan suara rendah Nyonya Lee memotong ucapan sang suami. Ekor matanya memicing pada foto Baekhyun, memikirkan _sesuatu_ yang mungkin bisa menjadi solusi dari kekecewaannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Hubungi Tuan Heo, kita pergi ke Seoul besok pagi."

Tuan Lee tak langsung menanggapi, hanya memandang istrinya dengan raut tak terbaca. "Apa ini tentang putra Yeonhee?" tanyanya kemudian. Nyonya Lee malah membuang muka. "Kau tahu kita sudah memutuskan untuk tak ikut campur—apa pun yang terjadi."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu itu." kata Nyonya Lee dengan suara lirih. Satu tangannya mengepal kuat di bawah meja kala kenangan pahit tentang Yeonhee terlintas dalam benaknya. Bagaimana putri satu-satunya itu mengecewakannya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Mana mungkin ia melupakannya begitu saja. "Tapi kau juga tahu aku belum sepenuhnya menyerah tentang Navier-Stokes."

Kesenyapan lagi-lagi merayapi atmosfer di antara pasangan suami-istri itu. Tidak dalam artian menyenangkan dan tidak akan pernah menyenangkan jika Nyonya Lee sudah membahas ambisinya untuk memecahkan persoalan milenium yang dulu nyaris Yeonhee selesaikan. Ya, nyaris. Karena semuanya terenggut ketika putrinya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

"Kau tidak mungkin serius, kan?" Tuan Lee dengan hati-hati memastikan. Tapi ternyata ia salah besar. Terlepas dari keputusan bersama mereka, nyatanya istrinya masih menyimpan ambisi itu dalam hatinya. Sorot mata itu yang memberitahunya—bahwa ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 3 – Don't Let Them Take Me**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ransel di punggung Baekhyun sedikit terayun ketika ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menegakkan posisinya yang bersandar pada pohon, sebelum tersenyum pada si mungil yang tersenyum jenaka.

"Sepertinya _mood_ -mu sedang bagus?" celetuk Chanyeol sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di kelas?"

Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas, membentuk _eye-smile_ khas miliknya. "Aku hanya senang bertemu denganmu~"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau saat ini Baekhyun memang tengah bersikap manja padanya?

"Apa ada hal yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya kau begini. Maksudku, kita bertemu setiap hari, Baek. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba berkata senang bertemu denganku?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya cuek, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "Ucapanku tulus kok! Aku memang senang bertemu denganmu~"

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi jarang-jarang Baekhyun bersikap manja padanya seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dan tak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol gemas melihatnya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu sama sekali tak sadar alasan di balik sikap manja Baekhyun saat ini adalah karena keputusannya sendiri untuk tidak mengirim Baekhyun ke Youngkwang Academy. Meski masih harus bersekolah di SM Elementary School, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa tetap berada di samping Chanyeol.

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Omong-omong, aku sedang luang sekarang. Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Mata Baekhyun sontak berbinar lucu karena tawaran Chanyeol. "Jalan-jalan? Ke mana?"

"Kau inginnya ke mana?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. Alisnya nyaris bersatu saking seriusnya ia berpikir. "Ke pantai!"

"Ke pantai?"

"Ya, sudah lama kita tidak ke pantai, kan? Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Chanyeol mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun. Sepertinya pergi ke pantai di musim semi adalah pilihan _refreshing_ yang paling bagus. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke pantai."

" _ASSA_ ~" Baekhyun bersorak gembira.

.

.

Si mungil Baekhyun berlari menuju bibir pantai begitu Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya. Tak ia pedulikan ranselnya yang tergeletak asal di pasir, bocah itu hanya terlalu bersemangat mengejar ombak di depan sana. Chanyeol sendiri tidak banyak protes, alih-alih malah terkekeh renyah melihat senyum lebar terkembang di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Mengesampingkan bakat yang dimiliki Baekhyun, pada akhirnya ia tetaplah bocah berumur delapan yang masih suka bermain-main. Sering kali orang-orang melupakan kenyataan itu karena terbutakan oleh keperluan pribadi. Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun bisa memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia di mana ia tidak tertekan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

" _Samchoon_!" Seruan Baekhyun lantas membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Bocah itu melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya untuk ikut bermain dengannya. "Kemarilah! Kita mencari kerang!"

Chanyeol tahu akan percuma saja menggelengkan kepalanya karena Baekhyun itu tipe bocah keras kepala kalau sudah urusan bersenang-senang, jadi ia pun menghampiri si mungil dan mengikutsertakan diri dalam pencarian kerang.

"Coba lihat, bukankah kerang-kerang ini sangat cantik?" seru Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan beberapa kerang yang ditemukannya.

"Ya, sangat cantik."

"Aku mau cari lebih banyak lagi, jadi bantu aku, oke?"

"Memang mau kau apakan kerang-kerang itu?"

"Tentu saja akan kujadikan sebuah mahakarya! Aku sudah punya ide dalam otakku dan ideku membutuhkan banyak kerang cantik."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar Baekhyun yang berkoar-koar soal 'mahakarya' dalam otaknya. Bocah itu tampaknya sangat serius soal idenya ini. "Sungguh? Mahakarya seperti apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku akan membuat pigura dari kerang untuk membingkai gambarku. Pasti akan terlihat bagus! Oh ya, aku dapat nilai A tadi saat pelajaran menggambar, kau mau lihat?"

"Tentu."

"Oke, tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" Baekhyun berlari menuju motor Chanyeol, di mana ranselnya diletakkan, lalu mengambil selembar kertas gambar, dan kembali untuk ditunjukkan pada Chanyeol. "Ini dia~"

Dan terpampanglah gambar khas anak kecil di hadapan Chanyeol; dengan latar sebuah rumah dan enam orang berkumpul di sana.

"Ini aku," Baekhyun menunjuk gambar orang yang paling pendek. "Di sebelah kiri-ku ada _Eomma_ , lalu di sebelah kanan-ku ada kau. Di sampingmu ada Ahra _Imo_ , Hyunwoo _Hyung_ , dan Sehun. Bagus, kan?"

Dahi Chanyeol refleks berkerut tak simetris ketika nama Sehun disebut. "Kenapa ada bocah SMA itu?"

"Tentu saja karena dia temanku."

"Kenapa tidak kau gambar teman sekelasmu saja?"

"Aku lebih suka Sehun daripada mereka."

Jawaban itu tak elak mengundang raut protes di wajah Chanyeol. "Kau lebih suka bocah SMA itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos. "Ya, menurutku Sehun keren."

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mata Chanyeol memicing pada yang lebih muda. "Lalu, aku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau lebih suka dia atau aku?"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Maksudnya, untuk apa pula si jangkung membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Sehun? Jelas mereka berbeda di mata Baekhyun.

"P–pertanyaan macam apa itu? Konyol sekali!" cibir Baekhyun, sedikit banyak berusaha terlihat _normal_ di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau jawab?"

"Haruskah?"

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai bocah SMA itu daripada aku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu, apa?" tuntut Chanyeol, kentara cemburu. Disejajarkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, menusuk sepasang _hazel_ yang bergerak gelisah itu. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Baek. Siapa yang lebih kau sukai? Aku atau Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun menelan paksa ludahnya. Tak tahu kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah begini, padahal jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Hanya saja jarak wajah mereka yang tergolong dekat membuat otak Baekhyun mendadak _blank_. Lebih dari itu, jantung Baekhyun pun nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

"I–itu.." Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya. Lamat-lamat ia merasakan panas menjalari telinga dan lehernya seiring dekatnya kalimat di ujung lidah. "T–TENTU SAJA KAU, CHANYEOL BODOH!"

Lalu hening.

Serius, Baekhyun tak menyangka mengakui hal semacam ini bisa terasa sangat memalukan, terlebih ia mengatakannya dengan suara lantang. Apa kata Chanyeol nanti?

" _Yak_ , Park Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar tak lama kemudian, membuat Baekhyun refleks mendongak secara perlahan. Tampak pria bersurai _ebony_ di hadapannya itu berkacak pinggang sambil memasang raut jengkel. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk memanggilku _'Samchoon'_ , hah?! Tidak sopan sekali kau ini!"

Dan erangan Baekhyun menggema saat Chanyeol mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang ke rumah tepat sebelum matahari tenggelam. Keduanya menikmati makan malam satu jam setelahnya, lalu masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Namun tidak seperti malam-malam yang lalu, si mungil Baekhyun malah mendatangi kamar Chanyeol di mana si pemilik kamar sudah sedikit ini untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Bocah itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menatap Chanyeol di ambang pintu sambil memeluk boneka beruang miliknya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, memosisikan diri untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol agak terkejut. Matanya menatap bingung Baekhyun selama beberapa detik, sebelum berjalan mendekati si mungil dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kau ingin tidur denganku? Tumben."

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja ini agak mengejutkan karena terakhir kali yang kuingat kau merengek ingin memiliki kamar sendiri."

"Jadi, aku boleh tidur denganmu?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun hari ini, terhitung semenjak ia pulang sekolah. Bocah itu jadi _sangat menempel_ padanya. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Tapi raut mukanya tampak senang, jadi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang buruk.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengigau."

Chanyeol tertawa karena ucapan polos Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusuk gemas surai yang lebih pendek, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur denganku."

Tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, _Samchoon_ ~" Dan berlari kecil menuju ranjang Chanyeol.

"Dasar." Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. Pikirnya, biarlah Baekhyun bersikap manja. Bukankah itu lumrah untuk anak-anak seumurannya?

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun. Si mungil mengangguk dengan kelopak mata yang mulai terasa berat. "Kemarilah," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut. "Mau kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengusuk wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Lengkungan manis terpatri di bibir tipisnya ketika suara _bass_ Chanyeol mengalunkan nada lembut.

Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka sudah lama tidak tidur bersama seperti ini. Mungkin semenjak Baekhyun terbiasa tinggal di Seoul. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja hari ini ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol terlalu lama. Bahkan jika bisa, Baekhyun ingin selamanya seperti ini. Chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu sampai ia benar-benar terlelap. Sebagai informasi, suara Chanyeol lumayan merdu. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun senang setiap kali si jangkung bernyanyi untuknya.

Tak terasa menit berlalu, Baekhyun pun mulai tenggelam dalam mimpi dan membiarkan dengkuran halusnya keluar. Sementara Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyiannya, ia matikan lampu di atas nakas, dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun sebelum turut memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunnie.."

###

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar mentari menerobos di celah gorden. Dikedipkannya matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan retinanya dengan bias menyilaukan itu. Satu senyum terkembang refleks karena sosok mungil yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Manis sekali~" kekeh Chanyeol, jarinya dengan usil memainkan pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka bocah itu sudah berumur delapan dan kini bersekolah selayaknya anak-anak pada umumnya.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Si mungil dengan sejuta pesona yang selalu berhasil menghasilkan emosi berbeda dalam diri Chanyeol, termasuk kasih sayang yang bertumbuh setiap harinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm? Kau jadi manja sekali sejak kemarin." celetuk Chanyeol, dan hanya dibalas igauan tak jelas oleh Baekhyun. " _Aigoo_ ~ dasar bocah satu ini." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh. Padahal baru tadi malam Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan mengigau, tapi coba lihat apa yang terjadi detik ini.

Melirik jam di atas nakas, Chanyeol putuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu untuk membaca koran dan membuat sarapan, ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur sebentar lagi saja.

Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Udara pagi yang sejuk dan silau matahari segera menyambutnya ketika ia berjalan menuju halaman rumah untuk mengambil koran paginya. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol menyentuh gulungan lembaran kabar berita itu, selembar kertas yang terselip di sana terlebih dahulu membuat dahinya bekerut tak simetris.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Isinya tidak panjang, tapi sukses memancing firasat buruknya.

 **Tetap waspada.**

Pesan itu hanya tersusun atas tempelan beberapa huruf yang sepertinya diambil dari majalah, tapi entah bagaimana Chanyeol tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tidak mungkin salah, karena _orang itu_ selalu menggunakan cara yang sama untuk berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol secara rahasia.

Melipat kertas itu kembali, Chanyeol pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sekilas pria bersurai _ebony_ itu terlihat tenang dari luar, tapi tidak dengan apa yang terjadi dalam kepalanya. Itu dipenuhi berbagai hal; dimulai dari Baekhyun juga sangkut paut kehidupan mereka dengan orang-orang yang bermaksud mencelakai mereka.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ini akan menjadi awal dari segalanya. Entah itu melibatkan keselamatan nyawanya atau eksistensi Baekhyun, karena sejak awal Chanyeol tahu hidupnya takkan pernah tenang, terlebih saat ia memutuskan untuk hidup normal dengan Baekhyun. Pasti akan selalu ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

Namun itu takkan menggoyahkan tekad Chanyeol.

Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan melindungi Baekhyun. Harus.

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti mengerutkan dahinya semenjak Chanyeol bilang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Seingat Baekhyun, si jangkung ada latihan sepak bola hari ini, lantas kenapa ia repot-repot mengantarnya ke sekolah?

"Apa kau dipanggil lagi ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengantarku ke sekolah? Bukankah kau ada latihan hari ini?"

"Tidak apa, aku bisa datang terlambat."

 _See_? Maksudnya, Chanyeol tak pernah datang terlambat ke latihan sepak bola, tapi sekarang ia sengaja melakukannya? Aneh sekali.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun meluncurkan pertanyaan lain. Ia benar-benar khawatir soal ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Baek. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita berangkat sebentar lagi."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun tak banyak bertanya lagi setelahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depan gerbang SM Elementary School. Pria bermata besar itu tersenyum ramah, yang kemudian disambut senyum simpul oleh Chanyeol seorang.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , Baekhyunnie~"

"Selamat pagi juga, Kyungsoo- _ssi_." Chanyeol balas menyapa. Ia menyenggol Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk ikut menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, _Saem_." Dengan nada datar Baekhyun membalas sapaan Kyungsoo, tepat setelah satu dengusan kecil ia keluarkan.

"Apa kau sudah memperlihatkan gambar yang kau buat kemarin pada _Samchoon_ -mu?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak menyukainya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun sebelum bocah itu berkata yang aneh-aneh. _Hell_ , bisa-bisa ia dicap aneh oleh Kyungsoo kalau sampai tahu alasan ia tidak menyukai gambar itu adalah karena Baekhyun mengikutsertakan Sehun ke dalamnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baek? Aku menyukai gambarnya kok!"

"Sungguh? Baguslah, kalau begitu."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya mendengar kebohongan Chanyeol. Ini bahkan terasa menyebalkan karena Kyungsoo malah memercayainya.

"Omong-omong, apa Anda sedang luang, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan. Raut mukanya tampak serius.

"Apa Anda ada perlu dengan saya, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

"Bukan saya, tapi..um.." Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sesaat, lalu kembali pada Chanyeol. "Ada tamu untuk Anda."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Tamu?"

.

.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang Kyungsoo sebut 'tamu', Chanyeol tak menyangka mereka adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Ya, itu benar-benar orangtua Yeonhee, datang ke sekolah Baekhyun dan menyambut Chanyeol dengan ekspresi angkuh yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol." Nyonya Lee memecah keheningan yang sempat merayapi semenjak Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangan yang sama dengan orangtua Yeonhee.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" desis Chanyeol, menilik curiga dua orang paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan intonasimu itu, hah? Apa begitu caramu menyapa orangtua temanmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar sindiran Tuan Lee. "Terakhir kali yang saya ingat kalian bahkan tidak menganggap saya demikian. Jadi kenapa tidak katakan saja langsung maksud kedatangan kalian kemari?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bertukar pandang sesaat, lalu kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Benar, kami datang kemari bukan untuk basa-basi." Nyonya Lee menyunggingkan senyum licik di antara jeda kalimatnya. "Kami datang untuk mengambil hak asuh Baekhyun."

Sejenak, Chanyeol tak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Ingatannya tiba-tiba membawanya pada pesan singkat yang ia dapat pagi ini. Pikirnya, pesan itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Namun sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengontrol dirinya agar terlihat tenang di hadapan mereka.

"Baekhyun tidak akan pergi dengan kalian." tandas Chanyeol.

"Dia akan, begitu kami mendapatkan hak asuhnya." Nyonya Lee bersikukuh.

"Atas dasar apa kalian berkata begitu? Dulu kalian menyebut Baekhyun 'pembawa sial', tapi sekarang malah menuntut hak asuhnya? Menggelikan sekali." cibir Chanyeol, lamat-lamat menahan amarah yang bergejolak panas di ubun-ubun.

"Lalu kenapa? Baekhyun adalah putra Yeonhee, itu membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun tetaplah bagian dari Lee. Kami hargai usahamu untuk membesarkan Baekhyun, tapi sekarang kau bisa menyerahkannya pada kami."

"Kalian pikir Baekhyun adalah barang yang bisa dilempar dengan seenaknya? Harusnya kalian malu."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bersyukur?" Nyonya Lee melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kentara tak sedikit pun tersindir oleh kata-kata tak sopan Chanyeol. "Jika kau menyerahkan Baekhyun, maka kau sudah tak memiliki beban apa pun dan—"

" **Tak pernah sedikit pun** saya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai beban, Nyonya Lee." Chanyeol menyela dengan penekanan. "Baekhyun adalah titipan Yeonhee _Noona_ dan saya takkan menyerahkannya pada siapa pun, terutama kalian."

Dalam sekejap atmosfer di dalam ruangan itu menjadi keruh. Baik itu Chanyeol maupun Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Sorot tajam itu yang mempertegas tekad masing-masing, mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih pantas atas hak asuh Baekhyun. Hanya saja dalam hal ini kadar ketulusan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang benar-benar ingin mengasuh Baekhyun. Karena pada dasarnya mereka memiliki niatan lain daripada sekedar 'mengasuh'.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Nyonya Lee menanggapi dengan santai. Namun sorot matanya tetap lurus menusuk obsidian Chanyeol. "Pengadilan yang akan memutuskan siapa yang lebih berhak mendapatkan Baekhyun. Keluarga Lee atau orang asing yang tak jelas asal-usulnya."

Chanyeol bergeming dengan tangan mengepal kuat saat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee meninggalkan ruangan. Antara gelisah dan kesal bercampur jadi satu, tapi di saat bersamaan tidak bisa melakukan hal berarti untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Jika Tuan dan Nyonya Lee membawa masalah hak asuh Baekhyun ke pengadilan, posisi Chanyeol jelas terancam karena ia hanyalah teman Yeonhee.

"Sial, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

"APA?!"

Bola mata Ahra membeliak utuh saat Chanyeol berkata ia bertemu Tuan dan Nyonya Lee di sekolah Baekhyun tadi pagi. Ia sudah sedikit ini menganggap Chanyeol sedang bercanda atau hal semacamnya, tapi sorot mata itu justru mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"T–tapi bagaimana mungkin? Dulu mereka bahkan mengusir kalian. Dan dari mana pula mereka tahu di mana Baekhyun bersekolah? Apa mereka diam-diam memata-matai kau dan Baekhyun?"

Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju lurus ke depan. Ia tidak terlalu sependapat dengan Ahra. Daripada mencurigai Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, Chanyeol justru berpikir bahwa semua ini tak lebih dari bagian kecil rencana busuk _seseorang_ yang ingin menghancurkan hidupnya dengan memanfaatkan Baekhyun. Hanya saja Chanyeol belum yakin siapa, terlalu banyak musuh yang bisa dijadikan tersangka.

Ahra membuang napas. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Lalu mereka bilang apa?"

"Mereka ingin mendapatkan hak asuh Baekhyun."

"APA?!" Lagi-lagi Ahra memekik. Alisnya menukik tajam menunjukkan penolakan keras. "Mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu! Tidak setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu dan Baekhyun! Apa mereka sudah gila?!"

"Mereka serius." Chanyeol melirik Ahra. "Dan aku yakin mereka mengincar _sesuatu_."

"Sesuatu? Jangan bilang itu.." Ahra mengatupkan mulutnya karena hal yang ditakutkannya ternyata sama dengan yang Chanyeol pikirkan dan itu membuatnya semakin kalut. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol- _ah_! Mereka pasti akan memaksa Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yeonhee! Kumohon jangan biarkan mereka membawa Baekhyun pergi!" pintanya dengan linang airmata.

"Aku tahu, _Noona_. Aku juga tidak akan diam saja." Chanyeol membuang napas kasar. Entah apa tujuan sebenarnya di balik rencana kotor ini, tapi ia takkan membiarkannya terjadi. "Tapi pertama-tama kita harus—"

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suara Baekhyun di ambang pintu tiba-tiba mengagetkan Chanyeol dan Ahra. Ia menatap bergantian dua orang dewasa di hadapannya dengan raut penasaran yang bercampur gelisah. "Siapa..yang ingin membawaku pergi?"

"B–Baekhyun- _ah_.." Bola mata Ahra bergerak gelisah, terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tak disangka-sangka. "K–kau salah dengar, takkan ada membawamu pergi kok. Oh ya, apa kau lapar? Ayo kita makan puding, hm?"

Bujukan itu seharusnya berhasil jika saja Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun mencuri dengar setengah pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Ahra. Ia yakin ada _sesuatu_. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah penjelasan yang sebenarnya, bukan alasan untuk menutup-nutupi hal yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Lalu apa yang kudengar barusan?" Baekhyun memundurkan langkah ketika Ahra hendak menyentuhnya. "Siapa _mereka_ ini? Apa yang _mereka_ inginkan sampai harus membawaku pergi segala?"

"T–tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh. Kau pasti salah dengar, Baekhyun- _ah_. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi ya?" Ahra masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun. Tapi alih-alih percaya, bocah itu justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, katakan yang sejujurnya padaku." Suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika bulir bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Ahra dengan raut memohon, berharap mereka berhenti membohonginya. "Kumohon beri tahu aku, _Samchoon, Imo_.."

Tak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, Chanyeol pun membuang napas. " _Mereka_ adalah _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ -mu, Baek."

"Chanyeol, jangan—"

"Tidak apa, _Noona_. Baekhyun juga berhak tahu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Ahra, meminta pengertiannya. Diposisikannya tubuhnya setinggi Baekhyun, memandang lurus ke mata sipit bak _puppy_ itu. "Tadi pagi _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ -mu datang menemuiku. Mereka ingin kau tinggal bersama mereka."

"A–apa?" Sesak hati Baekhyun bertambah saat ia menelan paksa ludahnya. Ia bingung, juga takut. Seumur hidup tak pernah Baekhyun membayangkan akan dipisahkan dengan Chanyeol seperti ini dan ia tidak menyukainya. "T–tidak, aku tidak mau.."

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"TIDAK! Aku menolak pergi! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan ikut mereka!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah. Tak ia hiraukan seruan Chanyeol dan Ahra di belakang sana, tak dipedulikannya pula ke mana kakinya melaju, Baekhyun hanya takut akan dipaksa pergi bersama kakek dan neneknya jika berdiam lebih lama di sana.

.

.

Kepala Chanyeol menengok ke segala arah, mencari sosok Baekhyun yang entah pergi ke mana. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia mencari, tapi bocah itu belum juga ditemukan. Ahra dan Hyunwoo yang mencari ke tempat lain pun belum mendapatkan hasil apa-apa.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti belum pergi jauh, kemungkinan besar dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana? Chanyeol sudah mencari ke beberapa tempat yang sering Baekhyun kunjungi, tak satu pun dari tempat itu si mungil bersembunyi.

"Sial. Kau ada di mana, Baek?" Chanyeol menyeka kasar keringat di pelipisnya. Ia hendak kembali berlari, namun suara isak dari arah seberang jalan menarik atensinya. Suara itu berasal dari taman, tepatnya dari belakang perosotan.

Penasaran, Chanyeol kemudian melangkah setenang mungkin menuju sumber suara. Siapa tahu kan itu memang Baekhyun? Ia tak ingin mengejutkannya dan malah membuatnya lari lagi.

"Aku tidak mau..hiks..aku tidak mau pergi.."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Ternyata dugaannya benar, itu memang suara isak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ah_.."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena suara _bass_ Chanyeol. Ia menoleh sebentar pada si jangkung, sebelum membuang muka.

"Kau marah?"

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Maaf, perkataanku pasti membuatmu terkejut." Chanyeol duduk di dekat Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya. "Ayo kita pulang, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Ahra _Imo_ dan Hyunwoo mencemaskanmu lho?"

Kembali, Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon apa pun, alih-alih malah memeluk lututnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar airmata itu tak terjatuh lagi.

Chanyeol yang paham situasi, tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun untuk hal ini. Pastilah si mungil terkejut dan ia berhak marah padanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidup ini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju lurus pada langit malam yang menampakkan kerlipan bintang. "Kenyataan bahwa takdir mempertemukanku dengan _Eomma_ -mu juga kau. Kalian seperti keluarga yang tak pernah kumiliki dan aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Bibir penuh Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum tulus, sebelum melabuhkan atensinya pada si mungil yang masih membelakanginya. "Karenanya, aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi, Baek."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Terkecuali kau yang meminta, aku akan berusaha mempertahankanmu di sisiku. Itu janjiku."

Habis sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Ia biarkan airmatanya terjun dengan sempurna, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat dan menenggelamkan tangisnya di dada bidang itu.

Saat ini saja, Baekhyun ingin bersikap manja dan egois. Hanya demi berada di sisi Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu..hiks..kumohon, jangan biarkan mereka membawaku.."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun sama erat, menenangkan si mungil melalui elusan di punggungnya yang bergetar itu.

"Aku tahu, Baek," bisik Chanyeol lirih. "Dan akan kupastikan hal itu terjadi. Pasti." Lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum menggendongnya pulang.

Pulang ke rumah mereka.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya ORPHIC bisa kambek setelah tiga bulan hiatus! Ada lumayan banyak yang nagih kelanjutan FF ini dan saya nangis bahagia dong! Oke, itu lebay, tapi saya beneran seneng masih ada yang pengen baca ORPHIC. Dan karena sudah mengetik beberapa chapter, untuk ke depannya saya akan usahakan rutin apdet setiap malam Sabtu. Kalo ada perubahan jadwal apdet, akan saya kabari via IG ( **azova10** ). Jadi nantikan terus lika-liku kehidupan Chanyeol Samchoon dan Baekhyunnie ya, semoga kalian nggak timbul-tenggelam di kotak review, wkwkwk~

BTW, happy Jongdae's day~


	5. Chapter 4

Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Padahal ini sudah lewat jam tidurnya, tapi matanya masih saja enggan tertutup. Alih-alih ingatannya malah terus menerus memutar drama dirinya dan Chanyeol tadi di taman. Bagaimana si jangkung memberinya kalimat penenang dan memeluknya begitu erat.

Refleks bibir Baekhyun mengulas senyum di antara sapuan rona menggemaskan di pipinya. _Well_ , ini memang bukan kali pertama Baekhyun bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, mereka kerap berdebat tentang beberapa hal. Hanya saja untuk kasus ini, Baekhyun menjadi lebih perasa karena ini menyangkut hidupnya dan Chanyeol.

Apa pun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tak mau pergi dari sisi Chanyeol, apalagi jika harus tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Tak peduli sekalipun mereka menawarkan hidup yang lebih enak ketimbang yang Baekhyun miliki sekarang, karena yang terpenting baginya adalah memiliki Chanyeol di sisinya. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun sangat senang Chanyeol meyakinkannya bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

" _Aish_." Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Matanya melirik pintu kamarnya, berpikir untuk pergi ke kamar Chanyeol dan tidur dengannya. Siapa tahu cara itu bisa membuatnya terlelap lebih cepat.

"Dia takkan keberatan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian bocah bermata sipit itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Hell_ , sejak kapan ia ragu meminta sesuatu pada Chanyeol? Lagipula ia hanya ingin tidur bersama, bukan meminta uang atau hal aneh lainnya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Baekhyun pun menyibak selimutnya dan melangkah keluar menuju kamar Chanyeol. Tampak lampu kamarnya masih menyala, yang artinya Chanyeol belum tidur.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu, lalu memanggil Chanyeol, " _Samchoon_?"

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam sana, sebelum pintu akhirnya dibuka oleh si jangkung bersurai _ebony_. "Baek? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"A–aku tidak bisa tidur," cicit Baekhyun sambil memainkan ujung piyamanya. "Boleh aku tidur denganmu malam ini?"

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada suaranya yang tergagap atau matanya yang—entah kenapa—sulit menatap balik obsidian Chanyeol. Padahal ia tak pernah segugup ini ketika meminta Chanyeol tidur dengannya. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Oke. Masuklah."

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. "Eh? Sungguh boleh?"

"Kau ini kenapa, hm? Tentu saja boleh." Mengembangkan senyuman manis, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah malam."

"Hng!" Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan riang.

Malam itu keduanya tidur bersama, dengan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun di keheningan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 4 – What Exactly Am I Feeling?**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Kang Haneul, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, Baek, jangan begini. Kau harus masuk sekolah, oke?"

Chanyeol nyaris frustrasi menghadapi Baekhyun yang merajuk tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini. Bocah itu terus meyakinkannya bahwa ia takut Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah lagi, lalu menyeretnya pergi di saat Chanyeol tak ada. Tidak hanya itu, ada sederet alasan lainnya yang jelas-jelas Baekhyun karang demi tidak masuk sekolah.

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tapi tetap saja bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak setuju. Bahkan sampai ketika motor Chanyeol tiba di depan gerbang SM Elementary School, tangan Baekhyun masih saja melingkar erat di perut Chanyeol seolah itu direkatkan lem kuat.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau masuk sekolah!"

"Aku janji akan menjemputmu nanti siang."

"Kalau kau mau aku masuk sekolah, kau harus menungguku di sini sampai pulang nanti!"

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Aku harus pergi menemui—"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah ketika Baekhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Baek?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tahu." Baekhyun mencicit. Entah bagaimana ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol ini, tapi tetap saja ia enggan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hari ini aku berencana menemui Haneul untuk membicarakan masalah hak asuhmu. Karenanya sampai urusanku selesai, aku ingin kau masuk sekolah dan menjadi anak baik. Kau bisa lakukan itu untukku?"

"Tapi.."

Chanyeol mengusap tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhannya. "Kalau kau melakukan apa yang aku mau, pulang sekolah nanti kau boleh makan es krim kesukaanmu sepuasnya. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, tapi ini menyangkut perebutan hak asuhnya. Jika di pengadilan nanti Haneul bisa membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan hak asuh itu, sudah bisa dipastikan hidup Baekhyun akan tenang untuk ke depannya. Dan lagi, diiming-imingi akan dibelikan es krim kesukaannya benar-benar menggoyahkan niatan Baekhyun untuk bolos sekolah.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah, lalu turun dari motor Chanyeol. "Tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Kau harus sudah ada di sini begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti."

"Dan jangan lupa es krim-ku."

Tertawa geli, Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi gembil itu. "Aku janji, Baekhyunnie. Karenanya jadilah anak baik selagi aku pergi, oke? Jangan bermain dengan anak SMA mana pun, terutama si Oh Sehun itu. Tetaplah di sekolah bersama Do _Seonsaengnim_ , oke?"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. "Lebih baik aku bermain dengan Sehun daripada Do _Saem_."

"Kau tidak mau es krim?"

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol. " _Fine_."

"Itu baru Baekhyun-ku~"

Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat jantung Baekhyun nyaris jatuh dari tempatnya. Belum lagi efek senyumannya yang manis itu pada kontrol rona di wajah Baekhyun. Beruntung si mungil cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya sebelum Chanyeol sempat melihat rona memalukan itu.

"T–tapi cepatlah pulang! Aku akan marah kalau kau terlambat menjemputku!"

" _I know, I know_. Sekarang cepatlah masuk, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Tidak usah diingatkan pun aku sudah tahu, _Ahjussi_ cerewet!"

Chanyeol menganga kecil disebut ' _Ahjussi_ cerewet' oleh Baekhyun. Sialnya ia tidak sempat memberi pelajaran pada bocah itu karena dia sudah lebih dulu kabur.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan." dengusnya kesal. Namun seiring matanya memandang sosok Baekhyun dari kejauhan, satu senyum pun terukir di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Entah si mungil bersikap menyebalkan atau manja, rasa sayang yang Chanyeol rasakan tidak pernah padam. Keinginan untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun di sisinya justru bertambah besar karena kini ia sedang bertaruh dengan dua orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup Yeonhee. Dan Chanyeol takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Meski tidak tahu bagaimana hasil sidang nanti, setidaknya Chanyeol harus mencoba. Jika hak asuh Baekhyun jatuh ke tangannya, Tuan dan Nyonnya Lee pasti takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan begitu sedikit beban Chanyeol akan terangkat dan Yeonhee bisa tenang di Surga.

Semoga saja Haneul bisa membantunya.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bermain dengan siapa pun di jam istirahat. Ia juga tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo seperti yang Chanyeol minta, alih-alih membaca buku matematika sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah.

Entahlah. Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai Kyungsoo. Sudah tiga kali Chanyeol bertemu Kyungsoo dan dua di antaranya berbuah tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Terlebih, Baekhyun tidak suka melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berinteraksi. Entah bagaimana, ia seolah menjadi pihak tersingkir.

"Hey."

Suara dari seberang tembok kawat sekolah tiba-tiba menyentakkan Baekhyun dari kegiatannya. Itu suara Sehun.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan anak-anak lain?"

Teringat ucapan Chanyeol soal Sehun, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan atensinya lagi pada buku matematika di hadapannya. "Malas."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kurasa kita memiliki kesamaan dalam hal itu." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan buku matematika di tangannya. Ia memosisikan diri duduk di dekat tembok kawat sekolah, tepat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Apa itu buku yang bagus?"

"Mm-hm."

"Kau pernah membaca buku 'Transisi Dalam Aljabar Tahap Lanjut' karya Charles Zimmer? Itu juga buku yang bagus."

"Ya, aku suka buku itu."

Sehun tak bersuara lagi selanjutnya, yang Baekhyun tangkap hanya suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka dan bungkusan plastik yang ditarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melirik ke depan dan mendapati Sehun ikut-ikutan membaca buku seperti dirinya.

"Membaca. Kau pikir apa?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa di sini?"

"Apa ada larangan?"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Um..tidak ada sih."

"Bagus, kalau begitu." Sehun memasukkan permen lolipop yang ia buka tadi, lalu memberikan satu yang belum dibuka pada si mungil Baekhyun. "Kau mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya suka rasa _strawberry_."

Sehun mendengus geli mendengar alasan kekanakan Baekhyun. "Seperti perempuan saja."

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Baekhyun dengan mata melotot tak terima. Namun itu segera berubah menjadi kedipan lucu ketika Sehun memberinya lolipop lain, kali ini rasa _strawberry_.

"Sekarang kau mau?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah malu dibuatnya. Padahal inginnya ia bersikap ketus pada Sehun, tapi melihat bagaimana laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ itu tersenyum hangat padanya, lama-lama Baekhyun jadi tidak enak hati.

 _Mungkin tidak apa selama Chanyeol tidak tahu_ —batin Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa~" Mengembangkan senyum tiga jarinya, Baekhyun ambil lolipop _strawberry_ itu. Sementara Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Sejarah seorang matematikawan."

"Yang mana?"

"Alan Turing."

"Ah~ Enigma." Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tidak kusangka kau suka membaca sejarah."

"Hanya beberapa tokoh saja." Pupil Sehun bergeser ke arah Baekhyun. "Omong-omong, aku tak sengaja melihatmu dan _Samchoon_ -mu berdebat tadi pagi. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bukan hal yang penting kok."

"Sungguh? Karena yang kulihat kau terus menekuk wajahmu, termasuk saat aku duduk di sini."

Daripada memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh menanggapi Sehun. Pikirnya, tak ada yang perlu tahu soal masalah keluarganya, termasuk Sehun.

"Baiklah." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memberi Baekhyun senyuman hangat itu lagi. "Apa pun itu, kuharap bukan hal serius. Jadi tetaplah tersenyum, oke?"

"Hng! Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah_ ~"

 _Ternyata Sehun memang teman yang baik._

.

.

Sesuai rencana, Chanyeol menemui Haneul di tempat kerjanya setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sekolah. Haneul adalah seorang pengacara yang sudah menangani banyak kasus, termasuk perebutan hak asuh anak. Tidak sedikit kasus yang berhasil Haneul menangkan, itu sebabnya Chanyeol berkata 'ya' saat Ahra merekomendasikannya. Hanya saja saat ini kerutan tak simetris di dahi Haneul sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol cemas, tapi ia masih bersabar menunggu responnya soal kasus ini.

"Begini, Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," Haneul meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja setelah selesai mendengarkan penjabaran Chanyeol. Pria bermarga Kang itu tampak berpikir sambil sesekali membaca data Baekhyun. "Kasus ini adalah kasus yang rumit, tapi saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencari celah. Berdasarkan informasi Anda terkait perlakuan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pada Baekhyun dan ibunya, saya yakin ini akan menjadi pertimbangan besar untuk hakim dalam memutuskan kelak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan persentase memenangkan kasus ini?" tanya Chanyeol harap-harap-cemas.

Haneul menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Harus saya akui, akan sulit memenangkannya di pengadilan nanti. Posisi Anda terbilang _sulit_ , karena yang Anda hadapi adalah wali sah Baekhyun. Tapi seperti yang saya katakan tadi, informasi Anda bisa menjadi pengaruh besar, jadi saya tidak bisa memastikan apa pun untuk sementara ini."

Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dari penjelasan Haneul, kemungkinan mereka bisa memenangkan kasus ini masihlah samar-samar. Semuanya tergantung pembelaan Haneul dan seberapa hebat kemampuan pengacara keluarga Lee.

"Tapi Baekhyun sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Haneul, tiba-tiba meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Apa Baekhyun ingin tinggal bersama Anda?"

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan sempat mogok sekolah saking tak ingin bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee."

Haneul terkekeh. "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Setidaknya Baekhyun berada di pihak Anda."

Lalu hening.

Chanyeol menatap lurus foto Baekhyun, membiarkan otaknya memproyeksikan kenangannya bersama Baekhyun, dimulai ketika ia masih bayi sampai umurnya menginjak delapan. Baik itu tangisnya, tawanya, juga berbagai macam ekspresi yang dimilikinya; Chanyeol menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Setiap momen yang ia habiskan bersama si mungil terasa begitu berharga baginya.

"Saya tahu saya bukan wali sah-nya, tapi saya sangat menyayangi Baekhyun." Chanyeol memandang Haneul dengan raut memohon. "Karenanya saya mohon, Haneul- _ssi_ , menangkan kasus ini. Saya tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan selama Baekhyun bisa tetap bersama saya."

.

.

Posisi matahari sedang berada di atas kepala ketika bel tanda berakhirnya jam belajar di SM Elementary School berbunyi nyaring. Tampak semua anak mulai berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas, siap pulang dengan bus sekolah atau jemputan masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Bocah bermata sipit itu tersenyum begitu lebar, dengan kedua tangan terentang—siap membawa dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol yang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau menepati janjimu~"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol memainkan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum mengambil jarak untuk mempertemukan manik mereka. "Bagaimana harimu di sekolah? Apa menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Kau tidak bermain dengan teman-teman sekelasmu?"

"Membaca buku matematika jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Kenapa? Apa mereka menjahatimu atau hal lainnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..aku sedang tidak _mood_ bermain."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang sedang malas bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Meski ada di satu bagian tertentu yang Baekhyun sengaja tidak ceritakan pada Chanyeol, yakni ketika ia lebih memilih menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan membaca buku bersama Sehun. Tapi itu masih bisa dimaklumi, bukan?

"Oh ya, urusanmu sudah selesai?" Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Mm-hm. Itu sebabnya aku ada di sini."

"Jadi aku boleh minta es krim-ku sekarang?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat binar menggemaskan di _hazel_ Baekhyun. Ia baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan si mungil, namun kehadiran Kyungsoo tak jauh dari tempat mereka, menghentikan niatan itu.

"Datang menjemput Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" tanyanya, tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Begitulah, Kyungsoo- _ssi_." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan membalas senyum itu. "Anda belum mau pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami duluan."

"Oh, tentu."

Kyungsoo hendak membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung ke depan ketika beberapa anak tak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Beruntung Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo terkejut atau setidaknya mengerjapkan matanya, suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang berdengung tepat di samping telinganya sudah lebih dulu membuat otak Kyungsoo _blank_. Dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya, sementara tangan Kyungsoo sendiri menempel di bahu lebar si jangkung, membuat posisi mereka tampak seperti sedang berpelukan.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" panggil Chanyeol, menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"O–oh..ya, s–saya baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo segera menegakkan tubuhnya, sambil diam-diam menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ssi_.."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Tapi yang tadi itu bahaya sekali."

"I–iya, saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Baik itu Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo, keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap tidak suka adegan tersebut. Dan tatapan itu berasal dari si mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

Selama ini es krim _strawberry_ di toko Melted tak pernah gagal menaikkan _mood_ Baekhyun, terlebih jika Chanyeol yang mengajaknya. Namun anehnya, itu tidak berlaku untuk kali ini. Daripada menikmati cairan beku berwarna _pink_ itu, fokus Baekhyun justru bergeming pada adegan drama yang sempat terjadi di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Ya, kejadian itu _lah_ yang membuat Baekhyun _bad mood_ seharian ini.

Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Padahal kejadian itu disebabkan oleh ketidaksengajaan, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan ketika Chanyeol menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang nyaris terjatuh dan Kyungsoo yang merona karenanya.

Semakin lama Baekhyun memikirkannya, semakin kental perasaan dongkol yang bercokol di sudut hatinya. Jika hal ini harus dideskripsikan secara hiperbolis, Baekhyun akan mengatakan 'darahnya mendidih sampai kepalanya mau meledak'. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Satu pertanyaan Chanyeol lantas menyentakkan Baekhyun dari _kegiatan-menatap-Chanyeol-tanpa-jeda_. Bocah bermata sipit itu mengerucutkan bibir, lalu membuang muka. "Tidak ada kok!"

"Lalu ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Kau pikir aku tidak sadar kau menatapku terus? Matamu seolah ingin melubangi kepalaku."

"Itu hanya imajinasimu." Baekhyun meneguk susu _strawberry_ -nya sampai habis, lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur. "Aku mau tidur."

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan!"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Ekor matanya melirik jam dinding. Ini bahkan belum pukul tujuh malam. "Tumben sekali? Biasanya paling cepat pun kau tidur jam delapan."

"Kenapa? Apa ada larangan?"

Alis Chanyeol menyatu sempurna karena intonasi Baekhyun yang semakin ketus. Serius, ada apa dengan bocah satu itu? _Mood_ -nya jelek sekali semenjak ia pulang sekolah.

"Hey," Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau ketus sekali, hah?"

Merasa tersindir, Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke sudut lain. Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa tindakannya barusan hanya mengundang lebih banyak rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

"Coba aku lihat."

"Apanya?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian menempelkan kening mereka untuk mengukur suhu tubuh si mungil. "Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak sedang bercanda saat ini, tapi ia juga tidak bercanda saat merasakan napasnya tersendat di tenggorokan karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"A–aku tidak sakit, bodoh!" seru Baekhyun sambil melepas paksa tangan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku 'bodoh'?" Chanyeol menganga tak percaya.

"K–kalau iya kenapa?!" Baekhyun balik menantang. Ia tak peduli jika Chanyeol memukul kepalanya setelah ini, yang penting ia bisa menyamarkan perasaan gugupnya.

" _Yak_ , kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, hah? Hampir seharian ini sikapmu aneh sekali, kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur!"

"Park Baekhyun, kau—"

BLAM!

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela napas lelah ketika Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tidak sedang demam dan ia tampak ceria saat dijemput tadi siang.

 _Lalu apa yang salah?_ —batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. _Mungkinkah aku melakukan sesuatu dan tanpa kusadari itu membuat Baekhyun kesal?_

"Chanyeol- _ah_?"

Tersentak oleh suara Ahra dari arah pintu masuk, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan sikap aneh Baekhyun lebih lanjut dan berjalan menghampiri tetangganya itu.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?"

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Ahra, kepalanya celingukan mencari si bocah.

"Tidur."

"Tidur?"

"Ya, aku sendiri juga bingung. Tapi dia benar-benar masuk kamarnya barusan."

"Begitu. Oh ya, ini datang tadi siang," Ahra memberikan sepucuk surat pada Chanyeol. "Sepertinya dari pengadilan."

Chanyeol membaca surat itu dan ternyata benar saja, itu memang surat panggilan dari pengadilan. Di sana tertulis jadwal sidang perihal hak asuh Baekhyun, tepat tiga hari dari sekarang.

"Kau sudah menemui Haneul, kan? Apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang ini kasus yang rumit, tapi dia akan mengusahakan yang terbaik." Chanyeol melipat kembali surat itu dan tersenyum tipis pada Ahra yang tampak murung. "Jangan khawatir. Bukankah kau sendiri yang merekomendasikan pengacara itu padaku?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi sulit rasanya untuk bersikap tenang jika sudah menyangkut hak asuh Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika hakim malah memberikannya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee?"

"Itu takkan terjadi, _Noona_." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Ahra, berusaha menenangkannya. "Baekhyun takkan ke mana-mana. Aku janji dia akan tetap bersama kita, di sini. Oke?"

Sudut bibir Ahra tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. "Oke."

 **###**

Pagi ini Baekhyun kembali pada _kegiatan-menatap-Chanyeol-tanpa-jeda_. Sereal yang menjadi sarapan paginya pun terabaikan karena otak cemerlangnya terlalu sibuk memikirkan satu hal yang mengganggunya sejak kemarin. Apa lagi selain _drama menggelikan_ antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Kemudian setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu, satu ide terbesit dalam benak Baekhyun. Ide untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo.

Katakanlah Baekhyun bersikap kekanakan, meski— _hell_ , ia memang masih anak-anak, tapi itu bukan intinya. Baekhyun hanya tidak terlalu suka Kyungsoo. Pria bermata besar itu terlalu sering ikut campur urusan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, padahal statusnya bukanlah teman atau kerabat mereka. Dan melihatnya bersikap akrab dengan Chanyeol jelas bukan pemandangan yang ingin Baekhyun lihat sehari-harinya. Jadi wajar saja kan jika ia menjauhkan orang yang ia sayangi dari orang yang tidak ia sukai?

Kembali pada ide brilian Baekhyun, ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo selalu bertemu ketika si jangkung pergi ke SM Elementary School. Itu artinya hal yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mencegah Chanyeol agar tidak pergi ke sana. Itu tidak terlalu sulit, ia cukup bersikap baik selama di sekolah. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol akan semakin jarang bertemu Kyungsoo dan persentase terjadinya _drama menggelikan_ yang merusak _mood_ Baekhyun juga akan semakin tipis.

"Aku ingin naik bus saja."

Satu alis Chanyeol sontak terangkat tinggi mendengar itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan bekerja?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

" _Well_ , itu..bisa menunggu, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak perlu. Mulai sekarang aku akan pulang-pergi naik bus, jadi kau tidak perlu terlambat pergi bekerja lagi."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut tak simetris. Pikirnya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun bersikap aneh.

"Kau yakin?"

"Mm-hm."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih sedikit ragu, tapi raut Baekhyun terlihat serius saat mengatakannya. Jadi Chanyeol pun mengangguk membolehkan. Siapa tahu kan ini bisa mengasah kemampuan Baekhyun dalam bersosialisasi?

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, kau harus berhati-hati pada orang yang tidak kau kenal. Kalau mereka menawarkan sesuatu atau mengajakmu ke tempat asing, tolak saja. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, lalu beranjak sambil menenteng ranselnya. "Aku berangkat."

"Hey, kau lupa sesuatu."

Baekhyun menghentikan laju kakinya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Lupa apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, alih-alih menunjuk pipinya minta kecupan kecil. Itu bukan hal yang aneh atau sulit, mereka sering melakukannya bahkan tanpa diminta. Tapi untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, reaksi Baekhyun kali ini justru di luar dugaan. Pipinya malah merona seperti tomat siap petik.

"T–tidak mau! Dasar _Ahjussi_ genit!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah, lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang _jaw-drop_ di belakang sana.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa?"

.

.

Satu helaan napas Baekhyun hembuskan begitu bus sekolah berhenti di pelataran SM Elementary School. Setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit di dalam sana, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa terlepas dari anak-anak kelas enam yang berisik itu. Tidak percaya ia harus melakukannya setiap dua kali sehari.

"Sabar, Baekhyun. Kau harus sabar. Ini demi Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Selesai memantapkan niatan itu, ia kemudian melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie~"

Baekhyun menahan geraman karena suara menyebalkan di samping kirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Do Kyungsoo?

"Kau naik bus hari ini?"

 _Duh—_ Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati. Tapi ia sembunyikan cepat-cepat raut jengkelnya, sebelum membungkuk sopan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya,aku naik bus."

"Oh, kenapa? Apa _Samchoon_ -mu sedang sibuk?"

 _Lihat dia, menggelikan sekali tingkahnya._

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan mulai sekarang aku akan pulang-pergi naik bus. Lagipula Chanyeol harus bekerja, aku tidak mau menyusahkannya terus-terusan." tutur Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Itu sangat baik, Baekhyunnie. _Samchoon_ -mu pasti sangat bangga padamu."

 _Tidak ada gunanya jika dia terus membahas Chanyeol. Aku harus menegaskan padanya._

" _Seonsaengnim._ "

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin tetap bersekolah di sini."

Kyungsoo sudah sedikit ini untuk mengusuk surai Baekhyun, namun itu terhenti ketika si mungil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karenanya, tolong jangan dekati Chanyeol lagi."

"Eh?"

"Lebih dari apa pun, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud, tapi di saat bersamaan juga tak tahu harus berkata apa. Manik bocah itu tampak begitu dingin, seolah menunjukkan batasan yang tak seharusnya dilewati olehnya atau siapa pun yang berusaha mendekati mereka—terutama Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti dengan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Sekarang masuklah ke kelas, hm?"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, lalu kembali mengayunkan kedua tungkainya menuju kelas.

.

.

Perasaan Chanyeol jadi tak menentu semenjak Baekhyun bersikap aneh padanya. Kemarin Chanyeol membiarkannya karena ia pikir itu hanya hal biasa, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih bersikap aneh sampai hari ini. Dari cara bicaranya yang ketus, bahkan sampai menolak mentah-mentah permintaan kecupan Chanyeol.

Ini sungguh tidak biasa. Pasalnya, Baekhyun belum pernah merajuk lebih dari sehari, terlebih pada Chanyeol. Mungkinkah Baekhyun berubah pikiran soal hak asuh itu? Apa karena Chanyeol tak selalu bisa memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun, lalu bocah itu jadi kesal dan beralih ingin tinggal bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Lee?

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikiran buruk itu. Ia harus yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula bukankah Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau berpisah dengannya?

"Semuanya, istirahat sebentar!" seru Chanyeol pada seluruh pemain sepak bola SNU. Ia berbalik, hendak mengambil botol minum ketika atensinya teralihkan pada beberapa mahasiswa di klub memanah yang sedang berlatih.

Ah, pose itu. Chanyeol jadi teringat masa lalunya. Masa-masa di mana semua orang menyebutnya 'Noir'—salah satu RENWICK yang dikenal berdarah dingin. Meski sudah lama meninggalkan pekerjaan itu, Chanyeol tentu belum lupa bagaimana rasanya; beban ketika ia mengangkat pistol, juga bau bubuk mesiu yang terbakar saat lawan meregang nyawa. Itu bukanlah masa-masa yang bisa dibanggakan. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol justru ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Membuang kasar napasnya, Chanyeol menggeser atensinya ke arah lain. Namun secepat itu pula matanya bergeming pada satu objek, tak jauh dari tempat latihan klub memanah. Itu adalah seseorang yang Chanyeol kenal—sangat kenal. Dan tidak mungkin salah karena Chanyeol masih ingat betul bagaimana rupa sosok itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau sedang melihat apa?" Suara Hyunwoo tiba-tiba menyentakkan Chanyeol.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Hyunwoo. Ia tak mau siapa pun melihat apa yang ia lihat. "Kau sudah selesai istirahat? Cepat kembali ke lapangan."

Hyunwoo melotot kaget. "Eh? Tapi ini baru satu menit."

"Ya, ya, ya, cepat ambil bolanya. Latihan dimulai lagi."

" _Aish_ , baiklah, baiklah!"

Sementara tak ada yang menyadari, ekor mata Chanyeol melirik ke belakang. Namun sosok itu tak lagi di sana. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol merasa lega, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa penasaran yang tersisa. Setelah surat peringatan itu, juga kemunculan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, lalu sekarang kemunculan _nya_ yang tiba-tiba ini.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Haejin?_

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol di rumah setelah ia pulang sekolah. Tebakannya, Chanyeol pasti masih berada di SNU. Baekhyun tahu betul kebiasaan Chanyeol jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal berbau sepak bola. Terlebih beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sibuk mengurusi masalah hak asuhnya, pria jangkung itu pastilah kelewat bersemangat melatih sepak bola hari ini.

Bola mata Baekhyun melirik jam dinding. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. "Chanyeol sudah makan siang belum ya?"

Termenung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, sudut bibir Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertarik membentuk senyuman yang lumayan lebar. Ia lempar asal ranselnya ke sofa, lalu berlari penuh semangat menuju dapur.

 _Aku akan memberi Chanyeol kejutan!_

.

.

Pukul satu lewat empat puluh menit Chanyeol tiba di rumahnya. Kemunculan Haejin benar-benar membuat fokusnya kacau dan ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun. Padahal niatannya latihan sepak bola sampai sore, tapi pada akhirnya ia malah pulang lebih awal.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol seraya mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Ia melihat ransel Baekhyun tergeletak di sofa, tapi kenapa tak ada sahutan terdengar?

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau di mana?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. Dan suara wajan yang terjatuh seolah menjadi jawaban. Penasaran, Chanyeol ayun kedua kakinya ke dapur, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"A–auw.."

Bola mata Chanyeol membeliak utuh saat mendapati Baekhyun merintih sambil memegang tangannya yang memerah.

"Astaga, Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Chanyeol panik. Ditiliknya tangan si mungil, itu sedikit melepuh. "Cepat kemari." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju wastafel, kemudian membasuh bagian yang melepuh dengan air. " _Yak_ , kenapa tanganmu bisa melepuh begini?"

"A–aku tadi sedang memasak, tapi karena terburu-buru menghidangkan makanannya ke piring, tanganku tidak sengaja terkena pinggiran wajan.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, di mana wajan beserta sisa makanan berserakan di lantai.

"Ya ampun," Satu helaan napas Chanyeol buang kasar. Jadi itu sebabnya Baekhyun tidak menyahut panggilannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau kan tidak biasa memasak."

"Aku tahu itu kok." cicit Baekhyun, kepalanya menunduk malu.

"Lalu kenapa masih kau lakukan? Kalau lapar, kau kan bisa minta pada Ahra _Imo_. Sekarang lihat apa akibatnya!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya diceramahi begitu. Ia tarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan kecil! Apa itu salah?!"

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. "Kejutan apa maksudmu?"

" _Aish_ , sudahlah!" Kepalang kesal, Baekhyun putar tubuhnya, hendak pergi ke kamarnya. Namun baru dua langkah ia ambil, Chanyeol kembali menahan tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Park Baekhyun!"

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

Sebanyak Baekhyun meronta, Chanyeol pun sama keras kepalanya dengan tidak melepaskan tangan si bocah. Tapi di luar dugaan, tenaga Baekhyun ternyata lumayan kuat sampai Chanyeol dibuat sedikit kesulitan.

"Berhenti meronta, Baekhyun!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Kau yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

"Kubilang tidak mau!"

"Apa begitu sulit menjawabnya?! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, hah?!"

"Kau yang keras kepala, _Ahjussi_ tua!"

Jika ini adalah komik, sudah bisa dipastikan ada perempatan siku-siku di kepala Chanyeol. Namun bukan itu yang terpenting. Sikap Baekhyun yang semakin aneh ini terlampau menguji kesabaran Chanyeol dan ia sudah muak menebak-nebak.

"Sudah cukup." Chanyeol mengerahkan setengah tenaganya untuk menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Tak dipedulikannya tubuh si mungil yang menegang, Chanyeol hanya tak suka mereka saling berteriak karena hal sepele. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, Baek? Sejak kemarin sikapmu aneh sekali. Tolong jelaskan kalau aku melakukan kesalahan."

Baekhyun menyesal. Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja ia jawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan malah berdebat dengannya seolah itu adalah masalah besar? Seandainya saat itu Baekhyun bisa memikirkan suatu alasan—meski hanya sebuah kebohongan, tak satu pun dari semua ini akan terjadi. Pria tinggi itu pasti tidak akan memeluknya seperti ini dan bertanya dengan intonasi lembut.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Wajah Baekhyun kepalang merona sampai ke telinga, dengan detakan jantung tak terkontrol dan gejolak aneh yang meletup-letup di perut.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan? Dan kenapa hanya pada Chanyeol?_

 **TBC**

Chapter depan mulai rada galau nih, nantikan ya~

Malam ini saya apdet bareng author **Hyurien92** & **Purflowerian**. Mampir ke lapak mereka juga ya~

 **REVIEW PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 5

Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar apa pun terkecuali detak jantungnya sendiri yang menggila dalam keheningan ini. Suasananya terlampau canggung dan Chanyeol hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Namun alih-alih merasa risih atau semacamnya, Baekhyun diam-diam menyukainya. Pelukan yang terkesan hangat dan protektif itu, Baekhyun ingin seperti ini untuk beberapa saat saja.

"Baek? Kenapa diam saja?"

Sontak panggilan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Bocah itu kembali meronta, tapi Chanyeol sedikit pun tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu sampai kau beri tahu aku kenapa kau bersikap aneh begini."

Menghela napas lelah, Baekhyun kemudian berhenti meronta. Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika Chanyeol sudah seperti ini. Dalam hal tenaga, si jangkung sudah jelas menang telak.

"Aku tahu seberapa lelahnya kau akhir-akhir ini karena mengurus masalah hak asuhku," Suara Baekhyun mencicit di akhir kalimat. Perlahan kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "Belum lagi kau harus bekerja dan mengantar-jemput aku ke sekolah. Bukankah semua itu sangat menyusahkan? Karenanya aku ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan dengan memasakkan makan siang."

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan telinganya dengar. Padahal ia pikir ada alasan yang jauh lebih buruk atas sikap aneh Baekhyun terhadapnya, tapi ternyata cuma karena ia merasa tidak enak hati?

"Astaga, Baek, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tapi itu benar, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja itu tidak benar." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya untuk menatap _hazel_ si mungil. "Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal dalam hidupku, tapi membesarkanmu tidak termasuk ke dalam 'melelahkan' atau pun 'menyusahkan'."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh," Chanyeol mengusap pipi tembam Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyunnie, selalu dan selamanya. Maka dari itu, jangan lagi kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, itu membuatku cemas. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu persis apa arti dari detakan abnormal di balik rongga dadanya, tapi ia akan menikmati bagaimana relung hatinya menghangat karena kata-kata Chanyeol. Tidak yakin dengan orang lain, tapi Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk membuktikan kesungguhan dalam ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan langsung tahu meski hanya sekali lihat—bahwa Chanyeol tulus menyayanginya.

"Hm." Bibir Baekhyun membetuk kurva cantik yang memperlihatkan _eye-smile_ -nya. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Chanyeol _Samchoon_ ~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 5 – Defense**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Kang Haneul, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari Jumat yang cerah ini, Chanyeol tidak melajukan sepeda motornya ke SNU seperti biasa, melainkan ke kantor pengadilan. Hari ini adalah sidang pertama di mana Chanyeol akan memulai perjuangannya dalam memperebutkan hak asuh Baekhyun. Ada banyak perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Entah apa yang mungkin terjadi, Chanyeol hanya mampu mengandalkan Haneul. Semoga saja pengacara itu memiliki rencana yang bagus.

"Sidangnya dimulai sepuluh menit lagi." kata Haneul, menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di depan ruang sidang. Menangkap raut gelisah di wajah Chanyeol, Haneul pun menarik senyum simpul, kemudian menepuk pundak pria tinggi itu agar lebih tenang. "Saya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih, Haneul- _ssi_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol menangkap sosok Tuan dan Nyonya Lee berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama seorang pria berkacamata. Menilik dari koper dan beberapa map yang pria itu bawa, Chanyeol tebak dia adalah pengacara Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Wah, wah, kau datang rupanya. Tadinya aku sedikit khawatir karena kupikir kau akan kabur, tapi ternyata kau masih punya nyali untuk melawan kami di sini." Nyonya Lee terang-terangan menyindir Chanyeol.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Nyonya Lee, akan saya pastikan untuk memenangkan hak asuh Baekhyun."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum licik menanggapinya. "Entah ya. Kita lihat saja nanti." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memicing curiga di belakang sana.

"Sialan." Chanyeol mendesis, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh. Jika saja ada cara yang lebih baik selain jalur hukum dan membunuh, Chanyeol sudah pasti takkan repot-repot melakukan semua ini. Muak rasanya melihat senyum licik itu terpampang di wajah orang-orang yang ia benci.

"Sudah siap, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" tanya Haneul, menyentakkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

"Ya."

"Cobalah untuk tetap bersikap tenang, oke?"

Chanyeol melepaskan kepalan tangannya, lalu menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Haneul ada benarnya. Tak ada gunanya merasa kesal, karena belum tentu Tuan dan Nyonya Lee menang. Daripada itu, seharusnya Chanyeol lebih mengkhawatirkan emosinya sendiri agar tidak pecah. Walau bagaimanapun, sikap dan perkataan di dalam ruang sidang nanti akan memengaruhi keputusan hakim juga.

"Baiklah."

Haneul tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

.

.

Jarum jam baru saja berhenti di angka empat ketika Ahra mendapati kenop pintu diputar dari luar. Tampak sosok Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu rumah, wajahnya tampak lesu.

"Hey," Ahra menghampiri Chanyeol dengan raut penasaran yang kentara. "Bagaimana sidangnya?"

"Pengadilan meminta Baekhyun menemui psikolog hari Minggu nanti."

Alis Ahra bertautan sempurna mendengar itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Hanya melakukan wawancara biasa untuk mengenal karakter Baekhyun lebih dalam. Ini prosedur dari pengadilan, lebih baik kita turuti saja."

"Baiklah." Ahra menghela napas pasrah. Ia tak bisa apa-apa jika itu perintah dari pengadilan, terkecuali jika keluarga Lee yang mengajukan ide itu.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, kepalanya celingukan mencari si mungil yang tak ia temui sejak pagi ini.

"Di halaman belakang. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menanyakan kapan kau pulang, untung saja Hyunwoo datang dan mengajak Baekhyun bermain bola sehingga sekarang mereka sibuk dengan dunia sendiri."

"Begitu." Chanyeol melirik sebentar Baekhyun yang bersorak heboh di halaman belakang rumah, lalu kembali pada Ahra. "Bisa kau ajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke taman besok? Aku harus menemui Haneul untuk persiapan sidang berikutnya."

Ahra mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu. Beristirahatlah malam ini, biar Baekhyun menginap di sini saja."

"Tidak, _Noona_." Chanyeol menolak halus. "Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang. Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaganya seharian ini."

"Eyy~ ayolah, ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya. Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku, oke?"

"Hm."

Berikutnya yang Ahra saksikan adalah Baekhyun yang berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol sesaat setelah pandangan mereka bertemu. Padahal ini bukan hal yang jarang terjadi, tapi Ahra senang sekali melihat pemandangan harmonis itu. Senyum Baekhyun tampak sangat lepas di sana, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Ahra tahu betul Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang tertutup, namun hanya ketika bersama Baekhyun- _lah_ , senyum pria tinggi itu bisa terkembang tanpa beban.

 _Semoga mereka bisa terus bersama_ —pinta Ahra dalam hati.

 **###**

Baekhyun memasang raut bosan ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke psikolog hari Minggu ini. Menurutnya, ini ide yang bodoh dan buang-buang waktu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia ingin tinggal bersama Chanyeol, tak peduli sekalipun pria tinggi itu bukan keluarga kandungnya. Jadi apa yang perlu dibicarakan lagi? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita datang lain kali saja? Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk hari ini." Baekhyun kembali mencari alasan lain untuk pulang. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada pendirian Chanyeol. Si jangkung itu malah dengan santainya membaca majalah yang disediakan di sana.

"Ini tidak akan memakan banyak waktu, Baek. Jadi, bersabarlah."

Baekhyun membuang napas lelah. Ia berhenti memainkan _puzzle_ yang sudah tiga kali ia bongkar-pasang, kemudian menggeser atensinya pada langit cerah di luar sana. "Pergi ke pantai sepertinya menyenangkan." celetuknya, tapi Chanyeol tak menggubris sama sekali. Sebal diabaikan, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menarik majalah yang Chanyeol baca sehingga mata mereka bertatapan. "Ayo kita ke pantai setelah ini."

"Nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menyebalkan!" Dan kembali pada posisi duduknya semula. Bocah bermata sipit itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol tengah menahan tawanya.

"Begitu urusanku di pengadilan selesai, kita pergi ke pantai."

"Dan berapa lama aku harus menunggu?"

"Tidak lama, jika kau tidak banyak berulah."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Kau berjanji?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk mengikat janji.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Aku janji." jawabnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. "Tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak berulah, oke?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya penuh antusias. "Aku janji~"

Puas dengan jawaban itu, Chanyeol mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun. "Anak baik~"

Selang dua menit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan kegiatan semula, lagi-lagi suara Baekhyun terdengar memanggil Chanyeol. Ekspresinya kini terlihat serius.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan, _Samchoon_? Kita takkan berpisah, kan?"

Tersirat kegelisahan dalam suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol sadar itu. Karenanya ia mengulas senyum di sudut bibirnya, lalu berkata dengan intonasi lembut, "Jangan khawatir. Kau takkan pergi ke mana pun, Baek."

"Apa itu juga sebuah janji?"

Dan satu anggukan menjadi kepastian untuk si mungil Baekhyun. "Ya, itu adalah janjiku."

.

.

Sesuai janji, Baekhyun menjaga sikapnya selama bersama Sejeong—psikolog yang akan mewawancarinya hari ini. Wanita berambut sebahu itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya terlebih dahulu, sebelum tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun yang memasang raut datar.

"Halo, Baekhyun. Namaku Kim Sejeong, kau boleh memanggilku ' _Noona_ ' kalau kau mau."

"Mengerti."

"Kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini? Maksudku, apakah ada yang memberitahumu ini tentang apa?" Sejeong memulai wawancaranya.

" _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ -ku ingin aku tinggal bersama mereka, tapi aku ingin aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol."

"Itu benar. Aku tahu hal ini bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan dan membingungkan. Apa itu membuatmu khawatir?"

"Tidak. Chanyeol bilang aku takkan pergi ke mana pun."

Sejeong cukup terkejut mendengar itu. " _Samchoon_ -mu bilang kau takkan pergi ke mana pun?"

"Mm-hm. Jadi apa kita sudah selesai?"

Sejeong mencatat sesuatu di buku pengamatannya, lalu menggeleng untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Sayangnya belum."

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu mengambil sebuah boneka sapi di dekat sofa untuk dimainkan.

"Apa kau punya teman atau sahabat, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, namanya Oh Sehun."

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia tampan, baik, juga menyukai matematika—sepertiku."

Satu senyum terulas di bibir Sejeong. "Itu bagus. Apa Sehun satu-satunya teman seusiamu?"

"Sehun tidak seusiaku, dia sudah SMA. Sekolahnya tepat di samping sekolahku."

"Sehun seorang remaja?" Lagi, Sejeong dibuat terkejut oleh jawaban si mungil.

"Aku tidak suka anak-anak seusiaku. Mereka membosankan." Baekhyun berhenti memainkan boneka sapi di tangannya dan beralih menatap Sejeong. "Sehun keren."

"Baiklah." Sejeong mengangguk paham. "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan sepulang sekolah?"

"Kadang-kadang Chanyeol menjemputku dan kami pergi ke toko es krim setelahnya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, kami mengumpulkan kerang-kerang cantik di pantai. Itu sangat menyenangkan." Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. "Tapi kalau Chanyeol tidak sempat menjemputku, aku akan pulang sendiri dengan bus sekolah atau menyusulnya langsung ke SNU jadi kami bisa pulang bersama."

"Kau pergi ke SNU sendirian?" tanya Sejeong dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, Chanyeol selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan aku mudah bosan di rumah." Baekhyun memainkan boneka sapi itu lagi, kali ini mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Terkadang dia mengomeliku karena aku sering menyusulnya ke SNU, tapi aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar marah. Dia hanya khawatir padaku."

Sejeong menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul. "Kurasa juga begitu."

"Sebenarnya kalau kalian mengenal Chanyeol, kalian takkan mengganggu kami.Meski terkadang dia bisa sangat cerewet dan pelit, tapi Chanyeol tetap pria yang baik."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Mata Baekhyun menerawang ke depan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membayangkan sosok jangkung bersurai _ebony_ yang tak pernah lelah merawatnya sejak kecil.

"Hanya dia yang menginginkanku sebelum aku pintar. Itu sebabnya aku ingin tinggal bersamanya."

 **###**

Obsidian Chanyeol tertuju lurus pada Nyonya Lee yang duduk di kursi saksi, tepat di samping Hakim Woo. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan dingin dalam sorot mata wanita paruh baya itu, seolah mengatakan _kau-takkan-bisa-mengalahkanku_. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming dengan ekspresi tenang. Ia yakin Haneul memiliki rencana untuk menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya yang lebih berhak atas Baekhyun.

"Nyonya Lee, sejak kapan Anda tinggal di Boston, Amerika Serikat?" Haneul memulai pertanyaannya.

"Sejak saya masih kuliah."

"Di Boston University, betul?"

"Ya."

Haneul manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, Yeonhee—putri Anda—juga sudah tinggal di Boston sejak kecil?"

"Benar."

"Kapan Anda mulai menyadari bakat yang dimiliki Yeonhee?"

"Sejak dia berumur tiga."

"Dan apa yang Anda lakukan saat menyadarinya?"

"Mengasahnya tentu saja."

"Bisa Anda jabarkan bagaimana cara Anda mengasah bakat putri Anda?"

"Saya mengajarinya matematika, dimulai dari tingkat paling mudah hingga paling sukar. Kebetulan waktu itu saya adalah dosen matematika."

"Apakah Yeonhee menerimanya dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja. Dia mampu menyerap semua yang saya ajarkan dengan sangat baik."

"' _Mampu'_." Haneul mengutip kata Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Nyonya Lee, putri Anda memiliki IQ setara Einstein, tapi apakah benar matematika adalah hal yang ia sukai?"

"Ya."

"Dari mana Anda tahu? Pernahkah Anda menanyakannya sekali saja?"

"Tidak perlu bertanya pun saya sudah tahu. Yeonhee itu putri saya. Saya mengenalnya lebih dari siapa pun. Dan matematika adalah _passion_ -nya."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu Anda juga tahu apa olahraga kesukaannya?"

"Yeonhee tidak tertarik pada olahraga."

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan sekolah lainnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi setidaknya Yeonhee memiliki teman dekat, bukan? Siapa namanya?"

"Go Ahra, tapi setahu saya dia pindah ke Seoul beberapa tahun kemudian."

"Apakah Yeonhee suka bermain dengan Nona Go sampai larut malam?"

"Tidak. Mereka jarang bertemu."

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Karena Yeonhee lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan memecahkan soal-soal matematika ketimbang melakukan hal-hal tak berguna seperti bermain."

"Dan Yeonhee melakukannya atas perintah Anda?"

"Ya."

 _Gotcha!_ —batin Haneul. Dalam hati ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Hakim Woo memicingkan mata pada Nyonya Lee.

"Nyonya Lee, siapa itu Shim Changmin?"

Nyonya Lee tersentak mendengar nama itu lagi setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Pupilnya bergerak menatap Tuan Lee. Tampak raut terkejut yang sama di air muka suaminya.

"Dia dulunya anak tetangga kami." jawab Nyonya Lee, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Namun Haneul menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil.

"Oh, ayolah. Shim Changmin lebih dari _sekadar_ tetangga kalian, bukan?" Sudut bibir Haneul menyunggingkan seringaian tipis, lalu menekankan kalimat selanjutnya, "Dia adalah **cinta pertama** Yeonhee."

"Tidak. Saya tidak akan menyebutnya demikian." Nyonya Lee mengelak cepat. Tersirat intonasi tidak suka dalam kalimatnya.

"Dan bagaimana Yeonhee menyebutnya?"

"Yeonhee masih berusia tujuh belas waktu itu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar pernyataan tak berdasar itu. Pikirnya, Nyonya Lee hanya membual tentang ia yang mengenal Yeonhee lebih siapa pun, karena pada kenyataannya wanita licik itu salah besar soal hubungan Yeonhee dan Shim Changmin.

"Nyonya Lee, pada bulan Januari 1998, bukankah Yeonhee dan Changmin kabur bersama?"

"Dia yang memaksa Yeonhee."

"Ke mana mereka pergi?"

"Hongcheon."

"Dan Anda menghubungi polisi, kan?"

"Ya."

"Karena menculiknya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu di mana polisi menemukan mereka?"

"Sudah saya bilang di Hongcheon."

"Daemyung Vivaldi Park, Hongcheon. Betul, kan? Salah satu _resort_ ski?"

Nyonya Lee bungkam. Hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan perasaan dongkol dalam hatinya.

"Changmin membawa Yeonhee bermain ski. Anda tahu? Penculik biasanya tidak membawa korbannya ke tempat seperti itu. Tapi inilah yang dilakukan Changmin, karena dia dan Yeonhee jatuh cinta satu sama lain."

"Tidak."

"Kemudian saat mereka pulang, Anda langsung melayangkan tuntutan atas 'penculikan Yeonhee'. **Anda** melayangkan gugatan hukum pada orangtua Changmin sampai dia berhenti menghubungi Yeonhee. Iya, kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan Yeonhee **tidak pernah** mendengar atau melihat Shim Changmin lagi. Bukan begitu?"

"Tidak, sepengetahuan saya."

Haneul menahan pertanyaannya sesaat untuk menatap tajam manik Nyonya Lee. "Bagaimana reaksi Yeonhee waktu itu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa detik di keheningan.

Nyonya Lee tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilah kata-katanya dalam diam, bersikap hati-hati agar tidak terbawa emosi. "Yeonhee sempat sedih dan kehilangan fokus."

"Dia kehilangan fokus." ulang Haneul. Ia kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil sebuah map. "Nyonya Lee, pada bulan Maret 1999, bukankah Yeonhee mengalami stres berat dan pernah mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Itu hanya masalah kecil. Yeonhee baik-baik saja."

"Saya punya laporan rumah sakit di tangan saya."

"Itu bukan apa-apa!" Intonasi Nyonya Lee meninggi. Rahangnya refleks mengeras dan _hazel_ -nya menusuk mata Haneul dengan tatapan tak suka. "Yeonhee tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, dia istimewa. Anda tidak tahu seberapa hebat bakat yang dia miliki. Satu dalam semilyar. Penemuan-penemuan terhebat yang telah memajukan kehidupan di planet ini datang dari pikiran yang lebih langka daripada radium. Tanpa mereka, kita pasti masih merangkak dalam lumpur. Yang saya lakukan tidak lebih dari melindungi masa depan putri saya sendiri, karena apa pun yang terjadi, saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bakat Yeonhee hanya demi hubungannya dengan anak kurang ajar seperti Shim Changmin! Jadi, Tuan Pengacara yang terhormat, sebaiknya Anda bayangkan dulu posisi saya sebelum menuduh yang tidak-tidak!"

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Ada berbagai macam tatapan yang orang-orang dalam ruangan itu berikan pada Nyonya Lee, namun tak satu pun dari mereka berani memecahkan atmosfer ketegangan di sana—termasuk Hakim Woo. Sementara Haneul yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, membuang napas sebelum kembali ke kursinya semula.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi."

.

.

Setelah sidang kedua berakhir dan urusannya dengan Haneul selesai, Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di rumah Ahra. Rupanya bocah itu sudah terlelap. Namun alih-alih membiarkan Baekhyun menginap di rumah Ahra, Chanyeol justru membopongnya pulang ke rumah mereka. Ia hanya sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Meski tak bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan obrolan ringan karena si mungil sudah tidur, Chanyeol sudah senang bahkan dengan Baekhyun berada di dekatnya.

Direbahkannya Baekhyun di kasur dan menutup tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut. Satu kecupan Chanyeol daratkan di dahi Baekhyun sebelum beranjak dari sana. Tepat saat lampu dimatikan, suara parau Baekhyun terdengar memanggil Chanyeol, membuat si jangkung kembali menyalakan lampu.

"Hey, kau bangun?"

"Kapan kau pulang?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Lima menit yang lalu." Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi gembil itu. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

"Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga akan tidur."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah di sini bersamaku."

Chanyeol tak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun, terlebih ketika bocah itu menunjukkan _puppy-eyes_ untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Baekhyun, yang kemudian disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari si mata sipit. "Apa Ahra _Imo_ mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah?"

"Hm, kami pergi ke Namsan Tower. Di sana pemandangannya sangat indah, tapi.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah saat mendongak pada Chanyeol. "Tidak terlalu menyenangkan jika kau tidak ada."

"Maksudmu kau merindukanku?"

Pipi Baekhyun sontak memerah karena godaan itu. Ia kubur wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, lalu mencicit kesal. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Haruskah kau bertanya?"

Chanyeol mendengarnya tentu saja. Malam sudah larut, hanya detik jarum jam yang mengisi kekosongan itu, jadi tidak aneh jika pria bersurai _ebony_ itu menangkap dengan jelas cicitan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya, karena pada dasarnya ia juga sama rindu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga," Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie.."

"Sungguh?"

"Mm-hm. Aneh rasanya jika seharian tidak mendengar suaramu yang cerewet itu."

" _YAK_!"

 **###**

Berbeda dengan dua sidang sebelumnya, kini giliran Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi saksi. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan gugup, Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengar sendiri detak jantungnya yang menggila di dalam sana. Tapi si jangkung memberikan usaha terbaiknya untuk tetap tenang. Setidaknya ia tak boleh kelihatan gugup atau takut di hadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Lagipula Haneul sudah memberinya tips agar Chanyeol bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kemungkinan besar akan pengacara lawan ajukan. Jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , sebelum pindah ke Seoul, Anda tinggal di Boston, bukan?" Pengacara Heo memulai pertanyaan pertama.

"Ya."

"Apa pekerjaan Anda waktu itu?"

"Saya bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat."

"Pekerja paruh waktu ya? Jadi tidak salah jika saya katakan Anda tidak memiliki asuransi kesehatan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa pekerjaan Anda saat ini?"

"Saya melatih sepak bola di Seoul National University."

"Apakah pekerjaan itu menawarkan Anda asuransi kesehatan?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah dulu Yeonhee tahu bahwa Anda tidak memiliki asuransi kesehatan?"

"Sepengetahuan saya tidak."

"Lalu ketika pekerjaan Anda saat ini juga tidak menawarkan asuransi kesehatan, menurut Anda, apakah Yeonhee ingin putranya memiliki akses pada sarana kesehatan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu apa yang Anda lakukan saat si kecil Baekhyun sakit? Bermain sepak bola di lapangan?"

"Keberatan!" seru Haneul. Tapi sanggahan itu segera ditolak Hakim Woo.

Pengacara Heo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, lalu kembali bertanya, "Pengacara Anda bilang bahwa alasan utama Anda mengasuh Baekhyun adalah karena itu keinginan Yeonhee. Benar begitu?"

"Benar."

"Apakah Yeonhee juga meminta Anda untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak. Jadi _Anda_ memang membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul atas keinginan sendiri."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya. Pikirnya, pengacara ini pasti sengaja membuatnya terlihat buruk di hadapan Hakim Woo, padahal ada beberapa alasan kenapa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang jenius matematika. Tapi Anda malah menolak beasiswa di Youngkwang Academy—sekolah khusus anak-anak berbakat—dan tetap memasukkan Baekhyun ke sekolah biasa?"

"Ya."

"Dan menurut Anda, Yeonhee akan setuju dengan keputusan itu?"

Atensi Chanyeol bergeser pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. "Saya tidak tahu."

"Apa Anda tahu akibat kebosanan pada anak-anak berbakat, Chanyeol- _ssi_? Mereka menjadi pembenci juga perajuk. Dan memasukkan Baekhyun ke sekolah biasa, sama saja dengan mengekang hak-nya. Lalu sekarang kenyataannya, _Anda_ —yang bukan wali sah Baekhyun, membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul secara ilegal. Bukan karena Yeonhee yang meminta dan bukan pula demi kebaikan Baekhyun sendiri, melainkan karena alasan pribadi—"

"Yeonhee ingin Baekhyun menjadi anak-anak." Chanyeol menyela perkataan Pengacara Heo, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Chanyeol ingin mereka tahu bahwa hal yang dilakukannya adalah sungguh keinginan Yeonhee, bukan semata-mata karena ia egois. "Dia ingin Baekhyun memiliki kehidupan. Dia ingin Baekhyun memiliki teman, bermain, dan berbahagia.."

Tampak jelas Nyonya Lee memutar bola matanya karena pembelaan Chanyeol yang terdengar _klise_. Apa pun yang dikatakan Chanyeol, pendiriannya untuk mengambil hak asuh Baekhyun tetap bertahan.

"Anda benar-benar tidak berpikiran matang, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Apakah Anda sadar bahwa Anda tengah berjudi dengan masa depan Baekhyun? Sebelum terlambat, sebaiknya Anda mengambil jalan tengah terbaik, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun butuhkan untuk masa depannya daripada hanya bersandar pada ego—"

"Pengacara Heo, apa Anda punya pertanyaan untuk klien saya?" Haneul sekali lagi menginterupsi.

"Ya, saya punya." Dan Pengacara Heo menjawab lugas. Matanya kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot menuntut. "Katakan, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , apa pengasuhanmu selama ini benar-benar demi kebaikan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. Bola matanya melirik bagaimana tangannya mengepal begitu kuat, lalu bergeser pada raut angkuh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Bohong jika Chanyeol berkata ia baik-baik saja. Darahnya mendidih bak lava panas yang siap melelehkan apa pun di sekitarnya, kata-kata umpatan bahkan tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan seberapa marahnya Chanyeol pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

Seandainya saja Chanyeol tak ingat di mana dirinya berada detik ini, bisa dijamin orang-orang yang menyudutkannya ini _habis_ di tangannya. Pikirnya, mereka semua tidak tahu apa-apa. Baik itu tentang Baekhyun, apa yang terbaik untuknya, atau pun hal-hal yang Chanyeol berusaha lakukan demi melindungi Baekhyun.

Namun apa daya Chanyeol? Ia bukanlah wali sah Baekhyun yang hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan bocah itu.

 _Tenang, Park Chanyeol. Bukankah ini jalan yang kau pilih?_

"Ya," Akhirnya Chanyeol menyahut. "Ya, tentu saja."

Pengacara Heo tersenyum puas. "Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi."

.

.

Langkah Chanyeol mendadak terasa sangat berat saat ia sudah berada di depan rumah Ahra. Alih-alih melanjutkan, pria bersurai _ebony_ itu malah bergeming di tempatnya. Chanyeol seharusnya senang karena Baekhyun pasti akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar begitu ia memasuki rumah Ahra, tapi setelah perdebatan di ruang sidang itu, perasaan Chanyeol jadi tak keruan. Bagaimana semua jawaban yang ia berikan justru membuatnya tampak sangat lemah di mata orang-orang.

Haneul pun tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa soal ini, hanya meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu. Dan ini membuat Chanyeol cemas. Apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah semua ini? Chanyeol tidak berpikir ia atau pun keluarga Lee ada pada posisi memenangkan kasus ini, satu sama lain memiliki sisi positif dan negatif.

Menghela napas lelah, Chanyeol putuskan untuk menyingkirkan semua pemikiran itu untuk sementara waktu dan berusaha fokus pada Baekhyun yang tengah menunggunya pulang. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak boleh membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Cukup ini menjadi bebannya, Baekhyun hanya perlu menanti kabar gembira.

"Tersenyumlah, Park Chanyeol. Kau akan bertemu Baekhyun sekarang." Memantapkan niatan itu, Chanyeol pun menarik senyum senatural mungkin, lalu memutar kenop pintu. "Aku pulang."

" _Samchoon_ ~"

Dan benar saja. Segera setelah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah, Baekhyun muncul dari arah dapur dan berlari memeluknya. Wajah bocah itu tampak sedikit belepotan oleh tepung, dengan satu tangan memegang sendok.

"Baek? Kenapa wajahmu belepotan begitu?" tanya Chanyeol, agak bingung.

"Ahra _Imo_ mengajariku membuat _strawberry cake_. Rasanya enak lho!"

"Eh? _Strawberry cake_?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Ahra yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengangguk membenarkan perkataan si mungil.

"Baekhyun bilang ingin memberimu kejutan kecil. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah memakan setengah buah _strawberry_ -nya." ledek Ahra.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk protes. "Tapi _cake_ -nya tetap enak kok!"

"Iya, iya, tetap enak meski _strawberry_ -nya cuma sedikit." Ahra mengalah di antara tawanya. Ia memang tidak bisa menang kalau sudah melawan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

Mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar lucu. "Kau mau mencobanya kan, _Samchoon_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja."

" _Assa_! Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju dapur. Keduanya kemudian menghabiskan sore itu dengan obrolan ringan sambil menikmati _strawberry cake_ dan hangatnya teh hijau.

Untuk saat ini saja, Chanyeol ingin melupakan beban yang memenuhi benaknya.

Hanya demi kenangan bersama Baekhyun.

 **###**

Dua hari kemudian, tepat menjelang jam tidur Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendapatkan telepon dari Haneul. Pengacara itu bilang ia ingin bicara empat mata dengannya. Jadi setelah menitipkan Baekhyun pada Ahra, Chanyeol pun pergi menemui Haneul di kantornya.

Chanyeol sungguh berharap akan mendapatkan kabar gembira, namun kalimat pertama yang Haneul katakan justru membuat alisnya menukik tajam. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dari pertemuan ini.

"Mereka ingin membuat kesepakatan."

"Apa?"

"Pengacara Heo menelepon saya pagi ini—"

"Saya tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia—"

"Tolong dengarkan dulu, Chanyeol- _ssi_." Haneul memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, meminta pengertian Chanyeol dengan memandang lurus ke matanya. "Baekhyun..akan diposisikan sebagai anak asuh."

"Tidak." Chanyeol langsung menolak. Jika sudah begini, ia benci mendengar penjelasan Haneul selanjutnya.

"Chanyeol- _ssi,_ ini tidak seburuk kedengarannya—"

"Saya tetap menolak, Haneul- _ssi_."

"Tapi keluarga asuhnya tidak ditentukan oleh pengadilan. Kita bisa memilihnya sendiri."

"SAYA BILANG TIDAK!" sentak Chanyeol sambil menggebrak meja. Sorot matanya menyulutkan amarah yang kentara ditahan. "Saya sudah bilang saya tidak mau keluarga Lee membawa Baekhyun, tapi Anda malah membuat kesepakatan dengan pengacaranya?! Lalu apa yang terjadi pada persiapan kita sebelumnya?! Bukankah Anda bilang akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk saya?! _Ini_ yang Anda sebut 'terbaik'?!"

Haneul membuang napas, lalu menjawab setenang mungkin, "Sejujurnya, ya, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa saya dapatkan. Saya janji ini tidak seburuk kedengarannya, hanya—setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasan saya, oke?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya enggan mendengar omong kosong ini lebih lanjut, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa tak ada lagi yang dapat membantunya mencari jalan keluar selain Haneul.

"Baik. Coba jelaskan." Chanyeol mencoba mengalah.

"Oke, jadi kesepakatannya seperti ini. Baekhyun akan menjadi anak asuh selama beberapa tahun. Kita bisa memilih keluarga asuh terbaik untuknya, yang tentunya sama-sama disetujui. Dengan syarat jaraknya tidak lebih dari setengah jam dari rumah Anda. Lalu Baekhyun akan bersekolah di Youngkwang Academy. Itu sekolah yang bagus, Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dengan otak cemerlangnya itu. Dan kalian boleh mengunjunginya sesekali di hari berbeda yang juga disepakati bersama. Kemudian saat Baekhyun berumur dua belas, dia bisa kembali ke pengadilan dan memutuskan dengan siapa dia ingin tinggal."

Hening seketika merayapi ruangan itu. Baik Haneul maupun Chanyeol, sama-sama bergeming pada posisi mereka, namun dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Haneul tidak membutuhkan kalimat untuk tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai kesepakatan ini, karena semuanya tergambar jelas dalam raut mukanya yang keruh. Tapi di saat bersamaan Haneul juga tak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Saya tahu ini terdengar tidak adil, tapi posisi Anda pun sama tidak menguntungkannya, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

Chanyeol belum memberikan respon apa-apa. Obsidian kelamnya masih menyelami manik Haneul, mencari secuil celah yang sulit ia temukan.

"Katakan, apa Anda suka kesepakatan ini?" tuntut Chanyeol. Dan Haneul tak ragu menganggukkan kepala.

"Saya suka kesepakatan ini."

Mengusap kasar wajahnya, Chanyeol menghela napas lelah. Ditatapnya kembali Haneul, menyadari ada _sesuatu_ yang sengaja tak Haneul sampaikan semenjak ia meminta mereka bertemu di sana.

"Mereka pikir mereka akan kalah?"

Haneul tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menganggukkan kepala saat Chanyeol menyadari alasan utama dari pertemuan mereka. Bahwa tak satu pun dari kedua belah pihak akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan jika tetap bergantung pada keputusan Hakim Woo.

"Anda pikir kita akan kalah?"

Beberapa detik Haneul terdiam, sebelum kembali membenarkan dengan berat hati. "Ya."

Lagi, keheningan mendominasi suasana di sana. Chanyeol juga tak mengatakan apa pun setelahnya, hanya menundukkan kepala. Pikirannya benar-benar semrawut. Membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun ketika mendengar ini saja sudah membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu, apalagi jika ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," Haneul memecahkan keheningan itu dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Jika kita menyerahkan keputusan ini pada Hakim Woo, saya jamin Anda tidak akan menyukai hasil akhirnya. Percayalah, saya sudah sering berada dalam ruang sidangnya dan saya tahu betul wataknya, dia itu berpikiran _kolot_. Karenanya saya mohon, berikanlah kesempatan untuk kesepakatan ini."

Chanyeol merasa seperti _déjà vu_. Sebelumnya pun ia pernah dihadapkan oleh pilihan sulit seperti ini dan sekali pun ia tak menyangka akan mengalaminya lagi.

Tidak.

Mungkin kali ini situasinya lebih buruk karena ini seluruhnya tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun mau memahami situasi sulit ini dan bersabar hingga saatnya ia cukup umur untuk kembali ke pengadilan dan memutuskan sendiri pilihannya.

 **###**

Tak ada kendala sejauh Chanyeol mengecek keluarga asuh yang nantinya akan menjadi 'keluarga sementara' Baekhyun selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Baik dari segi fasilitas yang ditawarkan, lingkungan rumah yang bagus, juga sisi ramah keluarga asuh itu sendiri; Chanyeol sama sekali tidak meragukannya.

Hal yang Chanyeol khawatirkan dan teramat menyesakkan dadanya justru ada pada air muka Baekhyun yang kusut. Semalaman bocah itu menangis tidak pergi, namun Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di sini, dengan sebuah koper besar dan perasaan tak menentu.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Ada kolam renang dan piano yang bisa kau mainkan setiap hari. Kau pasti betah tinggal di sini."

Baekhyun tak merespon. Alih-alih menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan bulir bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Hey, ayolah." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Sedikit banyak ia berusaha tersenyum di hadapan si mungil, meski terasa agak sulit. "Jarak dari rumahku ke sini hanya butuh dua puluh lima menit, kita masih bisa bertemu. Hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku di sini.." pintanya dengan suara bergetar. Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan pula.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini semua hanya sementara, Baek. Kau akan pindah ke sekolah yang lebih bagus dan—"

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menolak dengan suara lantang. Satu tetes airmatanya lolos begitu saja. "Aku mau sekolahku yang jelek. Aku mau tinggal bersamamu, _Samchoon_. Kumohon, jangan paksa aku pergi.."

"Baek, tolong jangan begini." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah oleh airmata. Sakit rasanya melihat si mungil menangis karena situasi ini. "Semuanya demi kebaikanmu. Dan dalam beberapa tahun, jika kau mau, kau bisa kembali tinggal bersamaku—"

"Aku mau tinggal bersamamu sekarang!"

"Baekhyun—"

"Kau sudah berjanji!"

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menunduk menyesal. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Baek.."

"Jangan minta maaf, hanya tepati saja janjimu! Bawa aku pulang sekarang juga!"

Pecah sudah emosi Baekhyun kali ini. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan kesedihannya lebih lama dari ini. Tidak peduli jika perpisahan mereka cuma sementara atau bukan, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tahu ke mana semua ini bermuara, firasatnya yang memberitahunya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan mengubah keputusannya, membuat hati Baekhyun kian sakit hingga ia kesulitan bernapas.

"Sampai jumpa, Baekhyunnie.."

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!"

Baekhyun hendak mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dari rumah itu, namun orangtua asuhnya malah menahannya agar tetap di sana. Baekhyun berusaha meronta sambil terus memanggil Chanyeol, tetapi punggung lebar itu kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Sebanyak dan sekeras apa pun Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali, pria tinggi itu tak sekali pun menoleh ke belakang.

Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkannya di sana.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol..hiks..aku ingin pulang bersamamu.."

Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah bersama Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa itu terasa sulit dikabulkan?

 **TBC**

Saya coba combine ide saya dengan sebagian adegan dari film Gifted, terutama yang di ruang sidang itu. Semoga tetep nge-feel ya. Anyway, it's getting tricky, guys, but I hope you still enjoy the story. Berhubung tinggal satu chapter lagi sebelum dimulainya kehidupan Baekhyun sebagai 'Keir' dan Chanyeol kembali menjadi 'Noir', so anticipate it~

Terima kasih sebelumnya buat kalian yang masih mau baca ORPHIC dan memberikan review. Semuanya saya baca kok dan saya sangat menghargainya. Semoga kalian yang review akan terus muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya karena (jujur) hanya review kalian yang selalu berhasil menaikkan mood saya untuk tetep berkarya.

Lastly, SALAM CHANBAEK IS FREAKING REAL~


	7. Chapter 6

"Maafkan saya, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , tapi Baekhyun bersikukuh tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat diberi jawaban yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah tiga belas hari lamanya semenjak Baekhyun tinggal bersama orangtua asuhnya, namun belum pernah sekali pun si mungil mau menemui Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih saja mengurung diri, menolak bertemu siapa pun—terutama Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan _strawberry cake_ kesukaan Baekhyun, tapi usahanya ternyata tetap sia-sia.

"Um..kalau begitu, bisa saya titip _cake_ ini? Bilang saja Anda yang membelinya, dia pasti tidak mau makan kalau tahu ini dari saya."

Yejin mengangguk paham, kemudian menerima kotak _cake_ itu dari Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Sekali lagi maaf, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Tidak, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Yejin- _ssi_. Baekhyun pasti masih marah pada saya, jadi tidak aneh jika dia bersikap seperti ini." Chanyeol kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, hendak berpamitan. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih sebelumnya, Yejin- _ssi_."

Chanyeol pergi dari sana setelah Yejin turut membungkukkan badannya. Si jangkung bersurai _ebony_ itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang _hazel_ yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya dari jendela kamar di lantai dua. Itu Baekhyun. Sorot matanya tak lagi secerah dulu dan kantung mata yang cukup tebal itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih buruk.

Tapi apa peduli Baekhyun? Sebanyak apa pun airmata yang ia keluarkan atau seburuk apa pun raut mukanya saat ini, tak satu pun dari alasan itu bisa membuat Chanyeol kembali. Pria tinggi itu takkan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah mereka. Dan menemuinya hanya akan menumpukkan rindu.

"Menyebalkan." desis Baekhyun. Bibir bawahnya menjadi pelampiasan ketika airmata menggenang lagi di pelupuk matanya.

Akankah waktu menjawab kegundahan hati itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 6 – Making Own Moves**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun- _ah_?" Yejin memanggil Baekhyun ketika si mungil berjalan ke dapur. " _Ahjumma_ baru saja membeli _strawberry cake_ , kau mau sepotong?"

Alih-alih menjawab, atensi Baekhyun justru berhenti pada _strawberry cake_ yang sudah dipotong-potong itu. Tak tampak antusiasme yang selalu diperlihatkannya setiap kali ditawarkan _cake_ kesukaannya itu, hanya ada raut tak terbaca.

Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa Yejin berbohong padanya karena _cake_ itu sebenarnya pemberian Chanyeol. Bisa saja Baekhyun menolaknya dengan menggunakan sederet alasan yang terlintas dalam benaknya, tapi entah kenapa yang dilakukannya justru termangu.

Ada banyak perasaan tak keruan yang memenuhi hati Baekhyun sampai ia bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun senang Chanyeol masih peduli padanya. Namun di sisi lain, Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri perasaan kecewa yang masih bercokol itu.

"Nanti saja." Jadi Baekhyun pun memilih jawaban itu, lalu kembali ke kamarnya setelah meneguk segelas air.

.

.

Ahra meringis kala bau alkohol memasuki indra penciumannya, tepat setelah ia memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Ditahannya semua umpatan dalam hati, setidaknya sampai ia menemukan si jangkung bertelinga lebar itu.

Selang satu menit mengedarkan pandangannya, Ahra kemudian mendengus keras. Ternyata orang yang ia cari ada di dapur, tengah minum bir dengan tatapan tertuju ke jendela, jelas mengabaikan kehadiran Ahra di sana.

"Katakan, apa hidungmu sudah kehilangan fungsi atau otakmu tersangkut di suatu tempat? Cepat bersihkan tempat ini, bodoh! Bau alkoholnya terlalu menyengat!" cerocos Ahra sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada Chanyeol. Pria itu tetap bergeming pada posisinya. " _Yak_ , kau tidak dengar? Kubilang—"

"Apa gunanya? Baekhyun bahkan tidak ada di sini."

Membuang napas kasar, Ahra hampiri Chanyeol dan merebut botol bir itu dari tangannya. "Entah Baekhyun ada atau tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Park Chanyeol. Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, sikap Ahra hanya mengingatkannya pada ibu-ibu cerewet yang suka bergosip di dekat lingkungan rumah mereka.

"Berhenti menceramahiku, _Noona_. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berdebat."

"Karena itu berhentilah bermuram durja! Kau pikir aku suka mengomeli pria dewasa sepertimu? _Aigoo_!"

Chanyeol tak merespon lagi. _Mood_ -nya terlalu buruk untuk sekedar membalas cibiran Ahra atau menghentikan wanita itu dari kegiatannya membuang bir yang masih berisi setengah itu.

"Kau sudah menemui Baekhyun hari ini?"

Geraman rendah terdengar dari celah bibir Chanyeol ketika Ahra malah membahas Baekhyun lagi. Pikirnya, apa yang wanita itu tidak mengerti dari kalimat _aku-sedang-tidak-mood-berdebat_?

"Melihat dari raut mukamu, sepertinya Baekhyun menolak bertemu denganmu lagi ya?" tebak Ahra, setengah menyindir.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?" Dan Chanyeol membalas ketus. Ahra hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapinya.

"Berikan Baekhyun waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini, Chanyeol. Menemuinya setiap hari tidak akan melunakkan hatinya. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana wataknya?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu. Ia tahu, tapi juga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap pergi. Perasaan rindu ini membuatnya tersiksa dan satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah dengan bertemu Baekhyun.

"Bersabarlah, hm? Aku juga sama merindukannya, tapi apa boleh buat? Toh tak ada yang bisa kulakukan juga. Satu-satunya yang membuatku tenang adalah fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak tinggal bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Lee." Ahra menepuk bahu Chanyeol, berusaha memberinya semangat. "Semuanya memiliki proses, Chanyeol- _ah_. Lambat laun, Baekhyun pasti mengerti situasi ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengangguk sebagai respon. "Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

 **###**

Biasanya Baekhyun merasa bersemangat setiap kali mempelajari hal yang belum ia ketahui, tapi pada kenyataannya Youngkwang Academy tak bisa memberinya sensasi itu. Bukan karena mata pelajarannya terlalu membosankan, bukan pula masalah cara gurunya mengajar. Ini hanya masalah hati. Baekhyun tidak suka dipindah-paksa ke sana dan masalah hubungannnya dengan Chanyeol hanya memperburuk pening di kepalanya. Baekhyun bahkan tak punya teman atau setidaknya orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ah, aku merindukan sekolah lama-ku." gerutunya sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bocah itu sedikit malu mengakuinya, tapi tetap saja itu jauh lebih baik karena Chanyeol akan selalu ada untuk menyambutnya setiap kali bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di bawah sana?"

Suara tak asing itu sontak menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia mendongak untuk memastikan. Dan ternyata itu memang bukan halusinasinya. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar Oh Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ ~" Baekhyun tersenyum cukup lebar menyapa Sehun.

"Hai. Merindukanku?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sehun. "Tentu saja aku merindukan teman matematika-ku~"

Tertawa renyah, Sehun membalas pelukan itu sambil sesekali mengusap puncak kepala yang lebih pendek. "Kalau begitu, kedatanganku tidak sia-sia, kan?"

"Hng! Tapi," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, berbalik mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Aku bertanya pada salah satu guru di SM, yang bermata besar itu. Dia bilang kau pindah ke sini."

"Dipindah-paksa—tepatnya." Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "Kesal rasanya setiap kali ingat itu."

" _Yak_ , aku tidak datang kemari untuk melihatmu kesal, tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, traktir aku makan es krim!"

"Es krim?"

"Ya, percaya atau tidak, es krim selalu berhasil membuat _mood_ -ku membaik. Kau mau bukti?"

Sadar sedang dijahili, Sehun geleng-geleng kepala meresponnya. "Eyy~ dasar bocah. Ya sudah, aku akan mentraktirmu. Ayo."

"Ayo~"

.

.

Oke, Chanyeol memang sudah bilang akan bersabar sampai Baekhyun mau memahami situasi mereka, tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa jika tidak melihat si mungil barang sehari saja. Dua minggu tidak bertemu dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Setidaknya sekalipun mereka tidak bertemu secara langsung, Chanyeol ingin memastikan keadaan Baekhyun dari jarak jauh. Itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang tidak tahu keadaannya sama sekali.

Jadi _ini_ -lah yang Chanyeol lakukan setelah ia selesai latihan sepak bola; menunggu Baekhyun pulang di depan gerbang Youngkwang Academy. Memang sedikit memalukan, terlebih karena si jangkung menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Tapi— _hell_ , Chanyeol akan mengesampingkan ego-nya demi melihat Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang." gumam Chanyeol sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah memasuki menit ketujuh semenjak beberapa siswa-siswi Youngkwang Academy berhamburan keluar gerbang, tapi Baekhyun belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. "Mungkinkah dia tidak sekolah hari ini?"

Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk menghubungi Yejin dan memastikan spekulasinya, namun sosok jangkung bersurai _blonde_ yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang Youngkwang Academy, terlebih dahulu menghentikan niatan tersebut. Itu bukan sosok asing di mata Chanyeol, apalagi jika sosok itu berjalan bersama _seseorang_ yang sedari tadi Chanyeol tunggu.

Ya, mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan seraya berbincang-bincang, dengan senyum Baekhyun yang sedikit pun tidak meluntur. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun dan Sehun obrolkan, tapi yang pasti ia tidak menyukai pemandangan ini. Kehadiran Sehun sungguh merusak segalanya, terlebih jika itu bisa menghasilkan senyum di bibir Baekhyun.

"Sialan. Kenapa bocah itu ada di sini?" desis Chanyeol, matanya tertuju tajam pada sosok Sehun.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia mencari tahu informasi tentang kepindahan Baekhyun dan langsung menemuinya ke sini? Dengan sengaja?_

Beberapa detik Chanyeol perhatikan interaksi keduanya, sambil lamat-lamat menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang—entah kenapa—berpacu tidak terkontrol. Semakin lama matanya berfokus pada Baekhyun dan Sehun, semakin panas darahnya bergejolak.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu? Seenaknya saja mengelus rambut Baekhyun? Dia pikir siapa dirinya?"

Kesabaran Chanyeol pun akhirnya melewati batas. Ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan memuakkan ini dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

 _Takkan kubiarkan bocah tengik itu dekat-dekat Baekhyun!_

Baru saja Chanyeol melepas helm, ponselnya bergetar di saku celana. Ia mendengus keras karena nama Ahra yang tertera di sana.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

" _Yak_ , kau masih di mana? Hyunwoo bilang kau menyelesaikan latihan lebih awal dan pergi begitu saja."

"Uh.." Melirik ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar cepat otaknya. "Aku ada urusan dengan temanku. Kenapa?"

"Teman yang mana?" tuntut Ahra kemudian.

"Tidak perlu tahu. Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Seingatku, aku memiliki lebih banyak kenalan daripada kau. Jadi, teman mana yang kau maksud?"

Sekakmat. Chanyeol tak bisa berkelit lagi.

"Kau sedang berusaha menemui Baekhyun lagi, kan?" Suara Ahra menebak dengan intonasi datar. Bisa Chanyeol bayangkan pose menyebalkan yang sedang wanita itu lakukan saat ini. " _Yak_ , jawab aku." desaknya.

Chanyeol mengerang keras. " _Fine_! Aku memang berniat menemui Baekhyun, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, oke? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya dari jauh, tidak lebih."

"Dan atas dasar apa kau melakukannya?"

"Untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Ahra memutar bola matanya di seberang sana. "Kau sedang mabuk, hah? Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja, ada orangtua asuh yang mengurusnya, Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa yang salah dengan melihatnya dari jauh? Kami bahkan tidak saling tatap muka!"

"Tetap saja kau mengingkari janjimu! Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menyadari kehadiranmu?!"

"Bagus, bukan? Dengan begitu kami bisa bertemu secara langsung."

Ahra mengusap kasar wajahnya. Pikirnya, kenapa sulit sekali melawan sifat keras kepala pria jangkung itu? Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi.

"Kau pikir Baekhyun mau menemuimu ketika dia bahkan menolak dijenguk olehmu? Yang ada dia kabur jika sampai menyadari kehadiranmu, bodoh! Memangnya kau mau memperburuk hubungan kalian? Karena sejujurnya aku tidak mau!"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tak bisa membalas ucapan Ahra. Wanita itu ada benarnya. Sangat benar malahan. Dan Chanyeol benci setiap kali ada orang lain yang mengalahkan pendapatnya.

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku yakin Baekhyun mau menemuimu jika hatinya sudah siap. Hm?" bujuk Ahra selembut mungkin. Ia sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol, tapi apa boleh buat. Seseorang harus mengingatkannya cara kerja pilihan rumit ini.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol pun mengalah. Dipandangnya punggung Baekhyun yang kian menjauh itu, sebelum memakai kembali helm-nya dan melaju pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memandangi interior toko es krim Melted, atensi Sehun seketika teralihkan karena suara Baekhyun yang berseru senang. Sepertinya itu karena efek es krim _strawberry_ yang baru dimakannya. Bocah bermata sipit itu bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya saking menikmati cairan beku berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias sebelum menyuapkan kembali es krim _strawberry_ -nya. "Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah_ , sudah mengajakku kemari~"

"Secara teknis, kau yang mengajakku kemari, aku hanya membayar es krim-nya."

"Tetap saja aku berterima kasih. Berkat kau, aku bisa makan es krim di sini lagi. Kau benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat."

"Apa kau sering datang kemari?"

"Dulu lumayan sering."

"Dulu?"

"Ya," Baekhyun berhenti memakan es krim itu. Tatapannya menerawang pada sosok yang teramat dirindukannya. "Sebelumnya aku selalu datang kemari bersama Chanyeol. Kami akan duduk saling berhadapan dan membicarakan banyak hal. Bukan hal-hal penting—sebenarnya, tapi anehnya itu terasa menyenangkan." Senyum miris terlukis di sudut bibir Baekhyun kala matanya terasa perih. "Hanya kami berdua.."

Sehun tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Kehidupannya terbilang biasa untuk dicampur dengan nuansa sendu seperti ini. Namun Sehun sadar ada _sesuatu_ di balik kisah manis yang Baekhyun ceritakan. Bahwa Baekhyun tengah merindukan Chanyeol dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja kerinduan itu terhalang oleh luka.

Luka tak kasat mata, yang sama-sama melukai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku malah membicarakannya?" Baekhyun memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus pada es krim _strawberry_ yang tersisa setengah itu.

Sementara keheningan menyelimuti, Sehun justru tengah memikirkan hal lain. Sebuah ide gila—lebih tepatnya, yang kemungkinan besar akan Baekhyun sukai.

"Tidak usah pura-pura kuat segala, aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertemu _Samchoon_ -mu."

"Jangan sok tahu." Baekhyun mendelik Sehun, yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh yang lebih tua.

"Tidak 'sok tahu' pun," Sehun menunjuk dahi Baekhyun sambil memamerkan seringaiannya. "Ekspresimu sudah memberitahuku."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mendadak _mood_ -nya turun drastis. Tahu akan disindir begini, ia takkan mengajak Sehun ke Melted.

"Memang kau sebegitu inginnya tinggal kembali bersama _Samchoon_ -mu?"

Ada jeda sekitar beberapa detik, sebelum Baekhyun mencicit dengan pipi samar-samar merona, "Tentu saja." Tapi kemudian bibirnya melengkung ke bawah karena fakta pahit yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat. "Hanya sayangnya aku harus menunggu sampai umurku dua belas untuk benar-benar memutuskan."

"Kalau begitu," Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun agar mata mereka bertemu. "Bukankah seharusnya kau _mengambil langkah_ dari sini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Sederhananya seperti ini; jika orang lain tidak bisa memberimu hal yang kau inginkan, maka kau harus berusaha sendiri."

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam mendengarnya. "Aku..harus melakukannya sendiri?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Itulah yang kupikirkan. Terkecuali kau mau menunggu beberapa tahun lagi, ya silakan saja."

Dalam diam Baekhyun memikirkan ide Sehun. Entah bagaimana, itu terdengar gila, tapi juga masuk akal. Memikirkan ia harus bersabar lebih lama demi tinggal bersama Chanyeol, sudah menyiksa hatinya. Dan itu belum termasuk perasaan rindu yang mati-matian Baekhyun tekan. Bisa-bisa ia gila duluan sebelum mencapai umur dua belas.

 _Jika memang ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatku kembali tinggal bersama Chanyeol dengan cara yang lebih mudah dan cepat, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?_

 **###**

Pagi ini ingatan Chanyeol membawanya pada Baekhyun saat ia tak sengaja menemukan sekotak kerang yang dulu si mungil ambil dari pantai. Semuanya masih terbayang begitu jelas dalam benak Chanyeol, layaknya pemutaran sebuah film. Baik itu senyum Baekhyun, hingga suaranya yang riang ketika berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kerang cantik.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila." Chanyeol membuang napas lelah. Padahal baru tiga hari semenjak ia memutuskan untuk bersabar, tapi lagi-lagi sosok si mungil mengacaubalaukan pikirannya.

" _Begitu urusanku di pengadilan selesai, kita pergi ke pantai."_

" _Kau berjanji?"_

" _Aku janji."_

Teringat janjinya pada Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya. Susah payah ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya sungguh jauh berbeda. Dan sekarang tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu Baekhyun sampai cukup umur untuk kembali ke pengadilan. Entah kapan Chanyeol bisa menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun. Perasaan bersalah itu kian membuat hatinya terasa ngilu.

.

.

"Eh? Everland?" Yejin mengerjap kaget ketika Baekhyun datang padanya dan mengatakan ingin jalan-jalan ke Everland besok. "Tapi..kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Lagipula, besok juga libur. Jadi tidak apa, kan?"

Yejin tersenyum keibuan. Meski masih bingung, tak bisa dipungkiri ia senang Baekhyun tidak lagi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar dan mulai mau mengutarakan kemauannya. Ini adalah kali pertama semenjak si mungil tinggal di sana.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Tadi _Ahjumma_ hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Jadi, besok kita pergi ke Everland?"

Yejin mengusuk surai Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk dua kali. "Ya, ayo kita pergi~"

Senyuman lebar terkembang begitu saja di wajah Baekhyun saat Yejin mengiyakan permintaan itu. Bukan karena ia senang akan pergi jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan, melainkan karena _hal lain_.

Hal yang sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun rencanakan.

 **###**

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol sadari saat ia bangun di hari libur yang cerah ini adalah keadaan rumahnya yang berantakan. Dimulai dari tumpukan baju kotor di sudut kamarnnya, beberapa botol bir yang kosong dan bungkus makanan instan yang belum dibuang. Tidak heran jika Ahra _berkicau_ setiap hari. Chanyeol bahkan tidak yakin tempat berantakan ini pantas disebut 'rumah', ini jauh lebih mirip kapal pecah.

" _Aish_." Chanyeol membuang napas kasar. Sekian lama tidak melihat rumahnya berantakan dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi situasi menyebalkan ini.

 _Well_ , tidak ada jalan lain selain menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan membersihkan rumah. Daripada bau menyengat itu semakin menjadi, lebih baik dibersihkan secepat mungkin.

"Mungkin aku harus memulai dari dapur." ujar Chanyeol sambil melipat lengan kaos sampai sebatas siku.

.

.

Everland merupakan taman hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan yang terletak di Yongin, Gyeonggi-do. Tempat ini menyediakan banyak wahana dan atraksi menarik, bahkan festival yang berbeda sepanjang tahunnya. Tidak heran jika Everland tak pernah surut pengunjung, terutama di hari libur seperti ini.

Baekhyun seharusnya merasa bersemangat mengingat ini kali pertama ia pergi ke Everland. Namun yang ada ia merasa luar biasa gugup, meski sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikannya dari Yejin dan Insung. Sudah lama Baekhyun menantikan hari ini. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus fokus pada rencananya.

"Hari ini pasti menyenangkan. Apa kau merasa bersemangat, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yejin. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah pada wanita baik itu juga suaminya yang mau meluangkan waktu di hari libur ini untuk menemaninya ke Everland. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan rencananya.

Menurut jadwal, kereta dengan tujuan Yongin akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Selagi menunggu, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu harus memastikan dirinya terlepas dari pengawasan Yejin dan Insung. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur ke rumah Chanyeol.

" _Ahjumma_?" Baekhyun mulai menjalankan aksinya.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Aku mau buang air kecil."

"Eh? Sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia memantapkan aktingnya dengan duduk tidak nyaman, seolah memang sudah kebelet.

"Uh.." Sedikit ragu, Yejin melirik jam tangannya, sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, ayo _Ahjumma_ antar."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tersesat? Sebentar lagi keretanya tiba, Baek."

"Toiletnya tidak jauh dari sini, _Ahjumma_. Aku sungguh tidak apa. Ya? Kumohon~" pinta Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_ andalannya.

Kalau Baekhyun sudah begini, Yejin tidak bisa menolak. Jika ia bersikeras mengantarkan Baekhyun, takutnya _mood_ bocah itu akan memburuk nantinya. Dan itu tidak terdengar bagus.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sendiri. Tapi hati-hati, oke? Dan cepatlah kembali."

Mengangguk paham, Baekhyun lalu mengayunkan kedua tungkainya menuju toilet di ujung koridor. Sempat ia melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan dirinya tidak diawasi. Kemudian tepat di saat atensi Yejin dan Insung tidak lagi terpaku padanya, saat itu _lah_ Baekhyun mengubah tujuannya ke arah lain dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta yang hendak berangkat. Begitu mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan, Baekhyun mengintip Yejin dan Insung dari jendela kereta sekali lagi. Sepertinya orangtua asuhnya sama sekali tidak menyadari aksi kabur barusan.

"Nyaris saja." Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Matanya bergeser pada informasi jalur kereta tersebut, memastikan di mana ia akan turun. "Stasiun Sanggal."

.

.

Chanyeol menangkap ponselnya berdering nyaring setelah ia selesai membersihkan kamar mandi. Ia lap kedua tangannya yang basah dengan handuk, lalu meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Tampak nama Insung tertera di layar benda pipih itu.

"Halo?" Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu.

"C–Chanyeol- _ssi_.."

Menyadari ada yang aneh dari suara Insung, dahi Chanyeol sontak mengerut. "Ada apa, Insung- _ssi_?"

"Baekhyun, dia.."

"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Uh..Baekhyun..dia seharusnya berangkat ke Everland bersama kami dua puluh menit yang lalu, tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang."

Dalam satu nanodetik, suara bising memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. Ia tidak yakin harus berkata apa, terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Kalimat Insung tentang Baekhyun terus bergema sampai itu memicu detakan jantungnya dan satu-satunya yang ingin ia pastikan adalah keadaan Baekhyun.

"Di mana kalian?"

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali dompet kecilnya ke dalam ransel. Satu helaan napas keluar dari celah bibirnya, yang kemudian disusul oleh kerucutan bibir. Baekhyun sungguh berharap uangnya cukup untuk membeli tiket bus hingga tiba di rumah Chanyeol. Beruntung ia sempat menyimpan beberapa makan ringan dan satu botol air mineral dalam ranselnya, jadi ia hanya cukup membeli tiket bus untuk pulang.

Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun penasaran reaksi seperti apa yang akan pria tinggi itu perlihatkan saat melihatnya pulang nanti. Tebakan Baekhyun; Chanyeol akan bertanya ini-itu, atau langsung mengomelinya, atau mungkin—memeluknya? Entahlah, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan pilihan yang terakhir, mengingat dua minggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Pasti akan menjadi situasi yang canggung.

"Tidak, tidak! Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ya, kumpulkan keberanianmu, Park Baekhyun. _You got this_!" ujarnya memotivasi diri sendiri.

Dialihkannya atensinya ke pemandangan di luar sana. Tak bisa Baekhyun tampik gejolak tak keruan dalam hatinya. Antara gugup dan bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Chanyeol juga. Meski besar kemungkinan pria tinggi itu akan marah besar jika sampai tahu rencana kaburnya yang tergolong nekat ini, namun Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan tetap menerima kedatangannya. Dan ini membuatnya semakin tak sabar untuk segera bertemu si jangkung bersurai _ebony_ itu.

"Hey, Nak?"

Merasa seseorang berbicara dengannya, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. "Ya, _Ahjussi_?"

"Boleh _Ahjussi_ duduk di sini? Tempat yang lain sudah penuh dan kaki _Ahjussi_ mulai pegal."

Baekhyun ingat betul perkataan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu berhati-hati pada orang asing, tapi melihat raut lelah di wajah pria itu, Baekhyun tidak yakin pria itu berbahaya. Jadi Baekhyun pun mengambil ranselnya yang semula diletakkan di kursi kosong di sebelahnya, kemudian mempersilakan pria itu duduk di sana.

"Tentu, silakan."

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali." Pria itu itu menyunggingkan senyum, lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu untuk bersalaman. "Park Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun ya?" Pria itu membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun, sebelum melirik ransel yang dipangku bocah itu. "Kau sendirian?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Uh..begitulah."

"Sungguh? Memang kau mau pergi ke mana? Berbahaya lho anak sepertimu pergi sendirian."

"Aku tahu kok, _Ahjussi_. Tapi," Bibir Baekhyun membentuk senyum tipis. Lagi-lagi sensasi mendebarkankan itu datang saat ia teringat pada Chanyeol. "Aku tetap ingin pulang ke rumahku. Aku ingin tinggal bersama Chanyeol.."

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di depan Stasiun Giheung, lalu berlari menuju ruang keamanan. Secepat napasnya memburu, secepat itu pula kakinya mengayuh. Tak dihiraukan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak dan melempar umpatan padanya, Chanyeol hanya perlu segera sampai di ruang keamanan.

 _Kumohon, jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun!_

BRAK!

Seluruh pasang mata sontak tertuju pada Chanyeol yang membuka kasar pintu ruang keamanan. Insung yang pertama kali menghampirinya, sementara Yejin masih tersedu di sofa.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ —"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menghilang?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Insung dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Begini, kemarin Baekhyun berkata ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke Everland. Kami sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang aneh, karena Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang dia bosan di rumah terus, jadi kami pun membawanya ke sana hari ini. Namun tepat sebelum kereta tujuan Yongin tiba, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi ke toilet. Yejin hendak mengantarnya, tapi Baekhyun bersikukuh ingin pergi sendiri."

"Dan kalian membiarkannya?" tuntut Chanyeol. Insung dan Yejin mengangguk lemah. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, menahan kesal dalam hati. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pasangan yang kelewat baik ini. "Apa tak ada sedikit petunjuk ke mana Baekhyun pergi?"

"Petugas sudah mencarinya melalui rekaman CCTV yang terpasang dan mereka berhasil menemukan _sesuatu_." Insung menunjukkan rekaman itu pada Chanyeol. "Di sana, Baekhyun terlihat memasuki sebuah kereta."

"Di mana pemberhentian selanjutnya kereta ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu di Stasiun Sanggal." jawab salah seorang petugas. "Saat ini kereta itu masih dalam perjalanan. Saya sudah menghubungi petugas di sana untuk langsung mengamankan anak ini begitu keretanya sampai."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menghilang. Yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah menyusul ke Stasiun Sanggal dan menjewer telinga bocah itu saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Maafkan kami, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kami lengah dalam mengawasinya." Insung dan Yejin membungkukkan badannya sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Tidak apa, Insung- _ssi_. Baekhyun terkadang memang suka berulah. Hanya saja setelah ini, saya mohon untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi, terutama jika dia berada di luar rumah."

"Baik, akan kami pastikan itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia berbalik setelah berpamitan dengan Insung dan Yejin, bermaksud untuk langsung mengendarai motornya ke Stasiun Sanggal. Sedikit pun Chanyeol tak mau melewatkan waktu, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan kalimat dalam kepalanya untuk memarahi tindakan bodoh Baekhyun.

Tepat ketika kedua tungkai jenjang Chanyeol berjalan melewati kerumunan, detik itu _lah_ ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Itu adalah berita di TV, menayangkan kobaran api dan kepulan asap hitam dari arah bawah jembatan Namgui.

" _ **Telah terjadi kecelakaan naas di jembatan Namgui. Sebuah kereta dengan tujuan Stasiun Sanggal dilaporkan melaju keluar lintasan dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang sedalam 7.101 meter. Belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Saat ini, pihak kepolisian dan bantuan medis masih mencari penumpang yang selamat."**_

Otak Chanyeol seketika _blank_. Matanya membelalak utuh pada tayangan berita itu.

"Tidak..mungkin.."

Itu adalah kereta yang Baekhyun tumpangi.

 **TBC**

Hey, maaf ya saya baru apdet lagi. Harusnya sih saya apdet minggu kemarin, tapi karena lagi sibuk kerjaan di real life makanya saya baru bisa apdet malam ini. Chapter ini gak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya karena saya bener-bener pengen cut pas adegan kecelakaan kereta, tapi semoga kalian bisa tetep menikmati chapter kali ini. Anyway, monggo berspekulasi, wkwk~


	8. Chapter 7

Tak ada yang selamat. Begitulah laporan final dari pihak kepolisian dan medis setelah beberapa hari dilakukannya penyeledikan. Kecelakaan di jembatan Namgui benar-benar merenggut semua nyawa yang berada di dalam kereta tersebut.

Termasuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi sebanyak apa ia termenung dalam kamarnya. Airmatanya bahkan tak turun ketika Ahra tersedu saat pemakaman Baekhyun. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah tiada dan tak mungkin kembali, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut sampai ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Penyesalan demi penyesalan memukul telak batin Chanyeol. Dalam hati pria tinggi itu terus berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir begitu ia membuka mata dan Baekhyun akan ada di hadapannya, mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil tersenyum cantik padanya.

Namun setiap kali Chanyeol mengedipkan mata, kenyataan kembali memaksanya menelan pil pahit. Chanyeol sadar bahwa semua yang ia harapkan tak lebih dari sekadar angan-angan egois. Tuhan takkan bermurah hati mengembalikan waktu, terlebih setelah Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun- _ah_.."

Seolah kehilangan separuh nyawanya, satu-satunya yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan hanyalah kehampaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 7 – Stranger**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kumohon, kau tidak bisa begini terus. Kau harus makan, hm?"

Untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya Ahra memaksa Chanyeol agar mau makan, namun untuk ke-sekian kalinya pula Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Semenjak pemakaman Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu, pria bersurai _ebony_ itu hanya mengisi energinya dengan minum air. Ahra khawatir jika Chanyeol tidak kunjung makan, ia akan jatuh sakit.

"Satu atau dua suap juga tidak apa, yang penting kau makan ya?" Ahra kembali membujuk Chanyeol. Akan tetapi respon yang sama ia dapatkan lagi. Alih-alih Chanyeol malah membuang muka ke arah lain demi menghindari kontak mata dengan Ahra.

Menghela napas lelah, Ahra letakkan kembali piring berisikan makanan itu di atas nakas. Dipandangnya Chanyeol dengan saksama, tepat di sepasang obsidian yang menampakkan sorot kekosongan itu.

Seumur-umur, Ahra belum pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Wajar saja—sebenarnya. Ahra dan Hyunwoo yang mengenal Baekhyun saat bocah itu berumur lima saja merasa sangat kehilangan, apalagi Chanyeol yang sudah merawatnya sejak masih bayi? Kematian Baekhyun pastilah membuatnya terguncang.

Entah sampai kapan Chanyeol akan bersikap seperti ini, Ahra harap ini tidak terlalu berlarut-larut.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan Baekhyun di sini, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku dan Hyunwoo juga sama terpukulnya. Tapi jika kau terus menyiksa diri, tidakkah kau berpikir Baekhyun akan merasa sedih melihatnya?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Baekhyun bahkan sudah meninggal."

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti astmosfer canggung itu. Chanyeol masih dengan raut kosongnya, sementara Ahra mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Wanita itu paham betul perasaan Chanyeol, tapi juga tidak suka melihat Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. Pria itu seolah menjadi orang asing.

"Tak satu pun di antara kita menginginkan hal buruk ini, Chanyeol- _ah_. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, selain berusaha tabah." Ahra menangkup wajah Chanyeol agar mata mereka bertemu. Satu elusan di pipi Ahra labuhkan dengan lembut, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Teruslah melangkah ke depan, Chanyeol- _ah_. Jika kau enggan melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, maka lakukanlah untuk Baekhyun, hm?"

Chanyeol tak memberikan respon apa-apa, hanya mengeraskan rahangnya guna menahan gejolak menyesakkan di hatinya. Gejolak yang sudah lama ia tahan dan kini mencapai batas tertinggi.

Kemudian detik di mana Ahra meninggalkannya di sana, saat itulah tatapan Chanyeol menggelap. Satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

.

.

Satu helaan napas yang keluar dari celah bibir Nyonya Lee terdengar begitu berat. Maniknya menatap sendu foto dirinya dan Yeonhee yang tersenyum lebar di sana. Nyonya Lee ingat betul foto itu diambil ketika Yeonhee memenangkan olimpiade matematika untuk pertama kalinya. Putrinya itu terlihat begitu bahagia dan bangga, sama dengan yang dirasakannya kala itu.

Ada perasaan rindu yang bercampur dengan penyesalan dalam hati Nyonya Lee setiap kali teringat Yeonhee, terutama jika itu menyangkut kenangan manis mereka. Terlepas dari sifatnya yang sangat disiplin dalam mendidik Yeonhee, Nyonya Lee tetaplah seorang ibu yang merindukan anaknya. Mungkin sebagian orang memandang sifatnya terlalu _kolot_ , namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Yeonhee.

Berhenti berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, Nyonya Lee pun menutup album foto yang selama hampir setengah jam ia pandangi satu persatu isinya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Dengan perasaan tak keruan, wanita paruh baya itu membawa langkahnya menuju suaminya yang menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Kau siap?" tanya Tuan Lee, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh sang istri. Ia rengkuh bahu sempit wanita paruh baya itu, mengiringinya ke taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Hm."

Taksi pun melaju segera setelah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee duduk di kursi penumpang. Keduanya tak banyak mengobrol malam itu, hanya suara kecil radio dalam taksi yang memenuhi keheningan di sana.

Namun tak satu pun dari mereka sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedari mengintai nyawa keduanya. Itu Chanyeol. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu dingin, tak tampak secuil belas kasih meski yang menjadi targetnya adalah sepasang orang berumur.

Dengan tenang, Chanyeol arahkan moncong senapan AS50 miliknya pada lubang tangki bensin di sisi badan taksi. Setelah memastikan bidikannya akurat, tanpa ragu pria itu meluncurkan dua tembakan sekaligus dan—

DHUAR!

Taksi yang ditumpangi Tuan dan Nyonya Lee meledak, tanpa menyisakan satu pun nyawa.

 **###**

" _Noona_ , aku berangkat latihan!" seru Hyunwoo pada Ahra yang sibuk di gudang—entah mencari apa. Tanpa menunggu respon Ahra, Hyunwoo mengambil roti panggang di atas meja makan, lalu melangkah sedikit terburu menuju pintu keluar untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Hyunwoo sudah bersiap berlari menuju halte bus, namun sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti tak jauh dari rumahnya membuat Hyunwoo mengernyit di tempat. Tampak dua pria berjaket kulit keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Sekilas Hyunwoo menangkap lencana polisi di jaket kulit kedua pria itu.

 _Mungkinkah mereka detektif? Tapi untuk apa mereka datang ke rumah Chanyeol Hyung?_ —batin Hyunwoo.

Merasakan firasat aneh, Hyunwoo pun kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan menghampiri Ahra di gudang.

" _Noona_!"

"Aku sedang sibuk, Hyunwoo- _ya_. Kalau mau berangkat, berangkat saja." sahut Ahra tanpa menoleh.

"Ck, bukan itu! Ada dua pria asing datang ke rumah Chanyeol _Hyung_ , sepertinya mereka polisi."

Mendengar kata 'polisi', Ahra sontak menoleh. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. "Polisi? Kau yakin?"

"Ya, mereka memang tidak mengenakan seragam polisi, tapi ada lencana polisi di jaketnya. Kupikir mereka adalah detektif."

Tak banyak menerka-nerka, Ahra langsung saja keluar dari rumah untuk mengeceknya sendiri. Dan benar saja. Tampak dari jendela rumah Chanyeol, ada dua pria asing duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Ahra tak bisa menebak apa yang sekiranya terjadi. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam spekulasinya, antara kedua polisi itu sedang melaporkan informasi terbaru perihal penyebab kecelakaan kereta yang ditumpangi Baekhyun waktu itu atau Chanyeol memang melakukan _sesuatu_ tanpa Ahra ketahui. Entahlah, ia benar-benar berharap ini bukan hal buruk.

.

.

Chanyeol membungkukkan sedikit badannya ketika kedua detektif itu pamit dari hadapannya. Diam-diam pria tinggi itu menghembuskan napas lega begitu mobil mereka melaju pergi. Setelah aksinya semalam, Chanyeol sudah menduga polisi akan langsung mencurigainya dan datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Beruntung ia memiliki alibi kuat untuk menutupi kejahatannya.

"Chanyeol." Suara Ahra tiba-tiba meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia mendapati wanita itu tengah bersedekap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ada dua detektif datang kemari?"

"Mereka hanya menanyakan sesuatu." jawab Chanyeol, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ahra mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Tentang apa tepatnya?"

"Kecelakaan semalam."

Satu alis Ahra terangkat tinggi. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan. "Kecelakaan apa?"

Chanyeol melirik Ahra. Sorot matanya tampak sangat tenang. "Mobil yang ditumpangi Tuan dan Nyonya Lee meledak semalam. Kau tidak lihat beritanya di TV?"

Tak elak jawaban Chanyeol membelalakkan mata Ahra. "M–meledak? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Polisi masih menyelidikinya."

Ahra tak mengeluarkan kata-kata setelahnya. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan semua ini. Padahal belum selesai kasus kecelakaan kereta yang menewaskan Baekhyun di dalamnya, sekarang ada berita bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Lee meninggal karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi meledak?

"Lalu kenapa mereka mendatangimu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, lalu memberikan segelas kopi pada Ahra. "Kau mau kopi?"

Menatap bergantian cangkir kopi itu dan Chanyeol yang masih memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang yang sama, entah kenapa membuat Ahra kepikiran akan _sesuatu_. Ia merasa ada yang aneh di sini, terutama dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan tak ambil pusing dengan kasus meninggalnya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ," Ahra memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau ada di mana semalam?"

Lalu hening.

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, Chanyeol justru meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi itu di atas meja dan membuang napas kasar. "Kenapa? Kau mencurigaiku juga?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Chanyeol. Kau ada di mana semalam?" desak Ahra. Ia hanya perlu tahu bahwa firasatnya salah.

"Di rumah, kau pikir di mana lagi?"

"Kau tidak pergi ke mana-mana?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Bahwa aku pergi ke suatu tempat?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan ketus.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur." tandas Ahra. Tak bisa dipungkiri jantungnya berdentum keras saking gugupnya ia menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Namun pria tinggi di hadapannya malah kembali terdiam, membuat firasat Ahra semakin buruk. "Kau..tidak membunuh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, kan?"

Seakan Baekhyun turut membawa pergi senyum dari bibir Chanyeol, Ahra tak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan dalam raut pria itu. Sorot matanya tampak begitu dingin dan penuh akan nafsu balas dendam. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dalam obsidian kelam Chanyeol hanyalah rasa sakit yang teramat. Sakit yang bisa ia lampiaskan pada apa pun selama itu tak menyiksa dirinya.

"Ya." Suara rendah Chanyeol menyahut layaknya bisikan. Tak ada keraguan, pun kebohongan di dalamnya. "Aku yang membunuh mereka."

Hancur sudah harapan Ahra. Kecurigaannya terbukti benar, Chanyeol bahkan tak mengelak sama sekali dan ini membuat hati Ahra terluka. Bukan karena ia menyayangkan kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, melainkan karena Chanyeol telah melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak membunuh lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hah?! Bagaimana jika polisi sampai tahu bahwa kau- _lah_ yang mereka cari?!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, alibiku kuat."

Ahra mendengus kasar. "Lalu? Kau pikir itu akan membuatmu aman? Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol! Membunuh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee takkan membuahkan apa pun! Baekhyun sudah meninggal dan kau malah—"

"JUSTRU BAEKHYUN MENINGGAL GARA-GARA DUA SIALAN ITU!" teriak Chanyeol. Napasnya kian memburu karena amarah yang memuncak. "Jika saja sejak awal mereka mau menerima kelahiran Baekhyun dan menyayanginya tanpa ada maksud terselubung, tak satu pun dari kejadian buruk ini harus terjadi! Baekhyun pasti masih hidup, tinggal dan tersenyum bersama kita! Tapi keegoisan dua sialan itu malah menghancurkan segalanya! Yang kulakukan semalam bahkan tidak sepadan dengan yang mereka lakukan pada Baekhyun! Mereka pantas mati!" Seiring dentuman keras mengisi rongga dadanya, kepalan kedua tangan Chanyeol menguat di jeda kalimatnya. " **Sedikit pun** aku tak menyesal telah membunuh dua sialan itu."

Ahra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedih dan kalut ia rasakan melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. "Kematian Baekhyun adalah murni kecelakaan, Chanyeol- _ah_. Itu semua di luar kehendak siapa pun, kau tak bisa—"

"Aku tak peduli." Chanyeol menyela dengan dinginnya. "Semenjak dua sialan itu menghina Baekhyun, selamanya mereka tetap salah di mataku."

Beberapa detik Ahra terdiam, sebelum meluncurkan pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk tidak membunuh lagi? Bukankah itu alasan utama kau membawa Baekhyun kemari? Untuk meninggalkan masa lalumu dan hidup tenang bersama Baekhyun?"

Lagi, Chanyeol termangu. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu sadar bahwa Ahra berkata benar, tapi itu tetap tak mengubah pendiriannya untuk membenarkan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan. Sakit hati yang dirasakannya sudah terlanjur pekat dan menyesal tak berguna lagi saat ini.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan saat Baekhyun sudah tak ada?" Chanyeol melemparkan kembali fakta pahit pada Ahra, membuat wanita itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Satu helaan napas kemudian Chanyeol hembuskan, sebelum menepuk bahu Ahra. "Pulanglah, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Ahra meneteskan airmatanya begitu Chanyeol meninggalkannya di sana.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat tinggal Chanyeol dan Ahra, suara sepatu seorang pria menggema dalam ruangan temaram. Kelam _onyx_ di antara kerut matanya tertuju lurus pada satu objek yang kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan rantai. Tak terbaca arti tatapan pria itu, namun yang jelas itu bukan belas kasih.

"Bangun." kata pria itu pada objek bicaranya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si mungil Baekhyun. Ekspresi bosan tercetak di wajah pria itu melihat airmata membasahi pipi Baekhyun saat ia mendongak perlahan. "Kapan kau akan berhenti menangis, hah?"

"Hiks..Chanyeol..Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tersedu dengan suara parau. Entah sudah berapa hari ia disekap di ruangan itu, malam atau pagi terasa sama saja saat kepalanya dipenuhi sosok Chanyeol. Dahaga dan sakit dari beberapa lebam di tubuhnya bahkan tak lagi menjadi kekhawatirannya, satu-satunya yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah bertemu Chanyeol.

Namun sepertinya raut dan intonasi putus asa itu tak mengundang simpati pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Alih-alih, pria itu mengambil posisi berjongkok dan menarik rambut Baekhyun hingga erangan keras terdengar.

" _Yak_ ," Pria itu mendesis. "Kau masih mengharapkan Chanyeol akan datang dan menyelamatkanmu? Lucu sekali."

" _Ahjussi_..k–kumohon..lepaskan aku..hiks..aku ingin pulang.."

"Kau pikir Chanyeol akan senang melihatmu pulang?"

"A–apa?"

"Kau belum paham juga alasan kau berada di sini, hm?" Pria itu menarik senyum miring, lalu berbisik di dekat telinga Baekhyun, "Chanyeol sudah membuangmu, Baekhyun. Jadi mulai sekarang, di sini adalah rumahmu."

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak percaya pada ucapan pria paruh baya itu. "Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Di sini bukan rumahku! Aku mau pulang! Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol!"

Mendengus lelah, pria paruh baya itu menghempaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Baekhyun, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ck, keras kepala sekali." Ekor mata pria itu melirik _seseorang_ yang baru saja menghampirinya. "Beri dia _pelajaran_." perintahnya kemudian.

"Baik."

Detik berikutnya, mata Baekhyun membulat kaget karena _sosok_ di belakang pria paruh baya itu. "K–kau—"

 **###**

 _ **Boston, Amerika Serikat, 19 Oktober 2018..**_

Empat musim berganti secara berturut-turut, tak terasa sembilan tahun Chanyeol habiskan hari-harinya tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya. Tidak bisa dibilang mudah, malah cenderung sangat sulit, terutama ketika kenangannya bersama Baekhyun mengusik.

Dibandingkan saat si mungil masih hidup, sifat Chanyeol kini menjadi lebih tertutup. Ia bahkan mulai jarang berada di rumah dan itu kerap membuat Ahra khawatir. Sesempat mungkin wanita itu memastikan kesehatan Chanyeol dan menasihatinya agar tidak terlibat lagi dalam dunia kriminalitas.

Meski tak mengatakannya secara gamblang, Chanyeol selalu merasa bersyukur Ahra selalu ada untuknya. Hanya saja, ada kalanya kehampaan dalam hati Chanyeol tak bisa diobati oleh perhatian Ahra karena lukanya terlalu dalam. Jadi yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah pergi mengunjungi Yeonhee setiap tahun di Boston, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tidak banyak yang khusus, Chanyeol hanya akan berada di samping makam Yeonhee, mengatakan beberapa hal yang terjadi selama setahun ini, lalu pergi ke bar sebelum mengambil penerbangan pertama esok harinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Noona_." Chanyeol berucap lirih sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga _lily_ putih kesukaan Yeonhee di dekat nisan wanita itu. Senyum lembut terukir di bibir penuhnya memikirkan ekspresi Yeonhee dulu setiap kali Chanyeol memberinya _lily_ putih.

"Bukankah ini hari yang indah?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap ke langit sore Boston yang cantik oleh bias matahari. "Biasanya Baekhyun suka mengajakku ke pantai di hari indah seperti ini. Kami akan bermain ombak, mencari kerang-kerang cantik, dan melihat matahari terbenam." Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan memudar, bersamaan dengan denyut ngilu di balik rongga dadanya. "Tapi sayangnya aku tak sempat menepati janjiku untuk mengajak Baekhyun bermain ke pantai karena Tuhan sudah lebih dulu memanggilnya. Bukankah itu ironis?"

Semilir angin musim gugur tiba-tiba berhembus mengelus wajah Chanyeol, seolah menyampaikan pesan Yeonhee bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, aku malah membicarakan hal menyedihkan di hari ulang tahunmu." Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum, meski sedikit sulit. "Omong-omong, tak banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Kuharap kau tidak marah. Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

Johny menuangkan _vodka_ ke gelas yang sudah diisi es batu, segera setelah sosok Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bar-nya. Bersamaan dengan gelas _vodka_ diletakkan di meja bar, Chanyeol pun duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Baru pulang mengunjungi sahabat lama?" tanya Johny tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang membuka tutup botol _wiski_. Meski tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik, Johny tahu betul kebiasaan pria bersurai _ebony_ itu setiap tahunnya.

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, lalu menyesap minuman keras dari Rusia itu. "Tumben sekali di sini sepi?" celetuknya basa-basi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau lebih suka suasana tenang seperti ini?" sindir Johny. Chanyeol mendengus kecil.

"Penasaran saja. Terakhir kali aku kemari, kau masih memiliki cukup banyak pelanggan. Katakan, apa kau mulai bangkrut?" Chanyeol menyindir balik. Dan Johny tertawa.

"Tidak bisa dikatakan bangkrut sebenarnya, tapi ya, sebagian pelanggan tetapku memang sudah hampir tiga minggu ini tidak datang kemari. Mungkin karena mereka masih takut."

"Takut apa?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Satu alis Johny terangkat tinggi. "Seseorang membunuh El-Chapo tiga minggu yang lalu. Ia ditemukan mengapung di kolam renang vila pribadinya, dengan luka tembak di samping leher. Tidak hanya itu, seminggu setelah peristiwa itu, beberapa bawahan El-Chapo pun ditemukan mati mengenaskan. Sejak saat itulah, banyak para pengedar dan pengguna narkoba yang mulai meninggalkan Boston, bersembunyi entah di mana."

El-Chapo. Chanyeol tahu pria itu. Dia adalah bos kartel narkoba yang masuk ke dalam daftar buronan DEA dan interpol. Cukup mengejutkan mendengar seseorang berhasil membunuhnya, mengingat El-Chapo selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran pihak berwajib.

"Dan kau tahu?" bisik Johny. "Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah seorang RENWICK."

"RENWICK?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan itu bagian mengejutkannya. Menilik dari cara RENWICK ini membunuh El-Chapo, banyak yang menduga bahwa dia adalah Noir."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Pikirnya, tidak mungkin jika yang membunuh El-Chapo adalah Noir karena Noir adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Namun anehnya," lanjut Johny, memasang pose berpikir. "Pria yang dulu tak sengaja melihat RENWICK ini menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang berbeda dari Noir."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pria itu bilang bahwa RENWICK yang ia lihat sepertinya masih remaja. Bukankah itu aneh?"

 _Remaja? Kalau memang benar, bisa dipastikan RENWICK ini menggunakan cara membunuh yang sama denganku. Tapi siapa? Apa mungkin dia orang baru?_ —batin Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu siapa nama pria yang pernah melihat RENWICK ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"George Sacks. Tapi percuma saja mencari tahu tentangnya, dia sudah meninggal. Kutebak ini juga perbuatan RENWICK. Mereka mana mungkin membiarkan seorang saksi hidup begitu saja."

Tak memberikan komentar apa pun, dalam hati Chanyeol membenarkan tebakan Johny. Bekerja sebagai RENWICK dalam jangka waktu yang lama membuat Chanyeol tahu betul cara organisasi itu bekerja. Jangankan pria, bahkan jika saksi adalah wanita atau anak kecil, para RENWICK tetap harus _membersihkan_ tempat kejadian perkara guna menghilangkan jejak mereka. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya.

Hanya saja, yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran, siapa sebenarnya RENWICK baru yang diduga sebagai Noir itu? Dan kenapa dia menggunakan cara membunuh yang sama dengan Noir? Apa ini salah satu ide licik Sangjoong untuk menciptakan pengganti dirinya? Tapi jika benar begitu, kenapa baru sekarang? Chanyeol bahkan sudah berhenti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ini sangat aneh.

"Kau juga sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama berada di Boston. Tidak aman." ujar Johny, membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Hm, terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Ia letakkan lembaran dolar di samping gelas _vodka_ yang sudah kosong, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

 _Well_ , Chanyeol pikir Johny ada benarnya juga. Sejak awal tujuannya datang ke Boston adalah untuk mengunjungi makam Yeonhee, lantas untuk apa ia habiskan waktunya dengan memikirkan RENWICK baru itu? Sungguh buang-buang waktu saja. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah tak memiliki urusan lagi dengan masa lalunya. Entah ada RENWICK baru yang mengaku-aku sebagai Noir atau apa pun itu, Chanyeol takkan ambil pusing.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan seorang wanita dari arah seberang bar seketika menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Ia menoleh, tampak orang-orang di dekat sana berbondong-bondong menuju sumber suara untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan gaduh menjadi reaksi berikutnya. Ada yang mematung sambil mengatupkan mulut, ada yang segera menjauh dari sana, ada pula yang berinisiatif mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi pihak berwajib.

Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk mendekati kerumunan saat sadar bahwa seseorang baru saja ditembak mati, namun niatan itu segera diurungkannya. Alih-alih, pria tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju gang di samping bar. Pikirnya, ia tak boleh terlibat dalam hal apa pun, terutama hal-hal yang berbau pembunuhan.

 _Lebih baik aku pergi._

SET!

Kemudian pada saat itulah, sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di atap bangunan yang dilewati Chanyeol. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, wajahnya bahkan ditutupi oleh topi dan masker hitam, menyisakan sepasang mata sipit yang tak sengaja bertemu _onyx_ Chanyeol.

Adegan temu pandang itu takkan terasa seperti _slow-motion_ jika saja Chanyeol menganggap angin sosok itu. Namun tidak. Chanyeol justru mematung di tempatnya, dengan mata membeliak utuh. Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti bekerja karena mata sipit itu, membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas.

Entah bagaimana mata sipit itu tampak tak asing, seolah mengingatkannya pada—

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pemikiran aneh itu. Ia putuskan untuk kembali berjalan seperti tak pernah melihat apa pun, mengabaikan sosok bermata sipit itu yang sudah pergi entah ke mana.

 **###**

" _Aish_." Chanyeol mendengus untuk yang ke-sekian kali dalam hari ini. Raut mukanya antara kesal dan bosan.

 _Hell_ , bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol seharusnya pulang ke Seoul setengah jam yang lalu, tapi jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya terpaksa ditunda karena lalu lintas udara yang padat. Mengeluh pun sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya, pesawatnya tetap tidak akan berangkat dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan menunggu adalah hal yang setiap orang tidak sukai, termasuk Chanyeol sendiri.

Membuang napas kasar, Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia pikir _americano_ hangat akan memulihkan _mood_ -nya yang agak berantakan, terlebih di hari berhujan seperti ini. Sengaja Chanyeol pergi ke _caf_ _é_ di luar bandara untuk menghindari antrean panjang. Sekalian saja jalan-jalan untuk membunuh rasa bosan.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri meja kasir dan memesan _americano_ hangat. Sambil menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat, pria bersurai _ebony_ itu mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia matikan. Terdapat dua pesan dan satu panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari orang yang sama—Ahra.

 _ **From**_ **: Ahra** _ **Noona**_

 **Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **, kau sudah makan? Jam berapa kau pulang?**

 _ **From**_ **: Ahra** _ **Noona**_

 **Kabari aku jika pesawatnya sudah berangkat ya? Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara.**

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah membaca dua pesan itu. Bukannya Chanyeol tak tahu terima kasih, tapi sikap Ahra yang seperti ini sesungguhnya membebaninya. Chanyeol tahu betul Ahra mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, tapi ia pikir Ahra tak perlu bersikap begitu. Ini tidak seperti Chanyeol akan melakukan hal gila lainnya setelah membunuh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Lagipula, ia sudah tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah.

 _ **To**_ **: Ahra** _ **Noona**_

 **Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri.**

Setelah membalas singkat pesan Ahra, atensi Chanyeol kemudian bergerak ke sekeliling _caf_ _é_. Sekilas ekor matanya menangkap satu siluet yang berjalan keluar _café_. Chanyeol tak sempat melihat wajahnya karena panggilan si penjaga kasir terlebih dahulu membuatnya menoleh.

"Ini pesanan _americano_ hangat Anda, Tuan."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengambil _americano_ hangat itu dan membawanya ke kursi yang masih kosong. Namun belum sempat ia duduk, suara seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan tungkainya.

"Noir?"

Seakan kepalanya sedang ditodong pistol, Chanyeol hanya mematung di tempat. Lamat-lamat jantungnya berdentum keras dan satu-satunya perintah yang bergema dalam kepalanya menyuruh untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

'Noir'. Panggilan itu, sudah lama Chanyeol tak mendengarnya. Ia ingat hanya orang-orang yang pernah berurusan dengan pekerjaannya _lah_ yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Pekerjaan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan sebelas tahun lalu demi kehidupan normal bersama Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau Noir, kan?"

Dipanggil kembali oleh pria itu, Chanyeol pun terpaksa menoleh ke samping. Di sana, ia mendapati wajah tak asing tersenyum padanya. Pria itu dipanggil 'Daniel', dia adalah RENWICK yang pernah bekerja dengannya dulu.

"Ini benar kau rupanya." Daniel bangkit dari duduknya, mengulurkan tangan pada Chanyeol untuk berjabat tangan. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Lumayan." Chanyeol menarik senyum tipis sebagai basa-basi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sudah berganti profesi?"

Terkekeh, Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku masih bekerja di _sana_. Tadi aku ada urusan dengan _seseorang_ , jadi aku menunggu di sini sambil minum kopi."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa komentar. Pikirnya, Daniel benar-benar belum berubah. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu masih lebih suka melakukan _bisnis_ di _café_ , ketimbang di bar atau tempat sepi seperti para RENWICK lainnya. Mungkin satu-satunya yang berubah adalah jabatannya saat ini.

"Duduklah, kita mengobrol sebentar."

 _Mood_ Chanyeol untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di sana sambil minum kopi tiba-tiba turun drastis karena ajakan Daniel. Dalam hati pria tinggi itu menyesali keputusannya pergi ke _caf_ _é_ itu. Di antara sekian banyak _caf_ _é_ di dunia ini, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan seorang RENWICK di tempat ini?

"Ayolah," bujuk Daniel. Tampaknya ia menyadari raut canggung Chanyeol. "Hanya karena kita tidak lagi bekerja di tempat yang sama, bukan berarti kita harus menjadi orang asing, bukan? Ini hanya percakapan sesama teman lama kok."

Merasa tidak enak, Chanyeol pun menghela napas, kemudian duduk di depan Daniel.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tinggal di Boston lagi? Kupikir kau sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul." Daniel membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Empat hari yang lalu." Chanyeol berbohong, lalu menyesap _americano_ -nya sesaat. "Aku tidak benar-benar tinggal di Boston, ada urusan yang harus kubereskan di sini. Begitu semuanya selesai, aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Urusan apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik fokusnya melayang pada sosok Yeonhee.

" _Sesuatu_." sahut Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. Kentara pria berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu tak mau memberikan detail apa-apa, terutama pada orang-orang yang bekerja untuk Sangjoong.

Daniel sendiri tak memaksa Chanyeol untuk bercerita. Ia belajar bahwa setiap orang memiliki batasan tertentu untuk ikut campur urusan orang lain, termasuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Sebuah dokumen yang tak tertutup milik Daniel tiba-tiba menarik atensi Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut pada satu nama asing di sana. "Keir?"

"Hm?"

"Dia anggota baru?"

Sadar Chanyeol sedang membicarakan _orang_ yang tadi ditemuinya, Daniel pun mengangguk membenarkan. "Begitulah. Usianya masih tujuh belas, tapi cukup banyak klien yang memakai _jasa_ nya."

"Memang sejak kapan dia direkrut?"

"Dia direkrut lima tahun yang lalu dan terjun ke lapangan dua tahun yang lalu. Aku cukup terkesan dengan perkembangannya, padahal kita yang direkrut sejak kecil saja membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa terjun ke lapangan, tapi dia berhasil hanya dengan pelatihan tiga tahun."

Chanyeol antara dibuat terkejut dan berdecak kagum mendengar penjelasan Daniel. Ia penasaran siapa sosok 'Keir' ini dan se _spesial_ apa ia sampai bisa terjun ke lapangan hanya dengan pelatihan singkat?

"Kau penasaran dengannya? Dia manis, kau tahu?" Daniel ternyum penuh makna. Dan Chanyeol membalas dengan merotasikan bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kurasa kau terlalu cepat menjawab, Noir. Aku yakin kau akan tertarik begitu bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku tahu tipe kesukaanmu."

"Jangan sok tahu." Chanyeol kembali menyesap _americano_ -nya. "Lagipula, aku _gay_."

Kekehan renyah Daniel keluarkan. Ia memencet sesuatu di _tablet_ , kemudian menunjukannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah bilang Keir itu perempuan. Tapi harus kuakui, dia tergolong cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki."

"Aku tetap tidak bermi—"

Kata-kata yang hendak Chanyeol lontarkan seolah tertelan kembali saat foto Keir memenuhi penglihatannya. Dalam hitungan detik, jantung Chanyeol menghentak kencang dan matanya membeliak utuh.

"Dia.."

Mata itu. Hidung itu. Bibir itu.

Semua fitur wajah Keir sama persis denganBaekhyun. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol lupa atau salah. Meski sembilan tahun telah berlalu semenjak kecelakaan kereta itu, Chanyeol tetap mengingat paras si mungil. Dan Keir adalah cerminan sempurna dari Baekhyun versi remaja.

 _Tapi..bagaimana mungkin?_

"Dia dipanggil 'Keir'?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Daniel mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ya."

"Di mana dia direkrut?"

"Entahlah. Tidak banyak data tentangnya. Tuan Kim juga tidak terlalu mengumbarnya. Memang kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Maniknya bergeming pada mata sipit Keir, lalu turun menuju data RENWICK baru itu, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia temukan sebagai petunjuk. Entah bagaimana mata sipit Keir mirip dengan mata sipit sosok berpakaian hitam yang Chanyeol lihat semalam.

 _Mungkinkah mereka orang yang sama?_

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Keir," Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Daniel. "Di mana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Ya." tandas Chanyeol. "Pertemukan aku dengannya sekarang juga."

 _Aku harus memastikannya langsung._

.

.

Rambut _dark brown_ Haejin sedikit terayun angin saat ia menurunkan kaca mobil. Untuk sesaat _onyx_ -nya tertuju pada gedung tak terpakai di depan sana, sebelum bergeser pada remaja bermata sipit di sampingnya.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit semenjak mereka meninggalkan kawasan bandara, tapi laki-laki mungil itu masih saja melamun. Haejin berani bertaruh si mungil bahkan tidak sadar mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Keir?"

Tersentak oleh suara Haejin, si remaja yang dipanggil 'Keir' refleks menoleh. "Y–ya?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Keir meluruskan pandangannya, menatap gedung tak terpakai yang akan menjadi lokasi penembakan targetnya hari ini. "O–oh." Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu mengambil peralatan tembaknya di kursi belakang. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Kau tidak apa kutinggal?"

Keir mengangguk yakin. "Ya, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah." Haejin mengelus lembut puncak kepala Keir, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetaplah waspada."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

Sebuah gedung tak terpakai di kawasan Pastene Alley menjadi pemberhentian taksi yang ditumpangi Chanyeol. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu memandang sekelilingnya yang tampak sepi, sebelum fokus pada gedung di hadapannya.

Sekelebat siluet tak sengaja tertangkap manik Chanyeol, bergerak menuju lantai atas. Tebakannya itu adalah Keir. Daniel bilang Chanyeol bisa bertemu Keir di tempat itu jika ia beruntung. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak Chanyeol, ia datang tepat pada waktunya sebelum Keir menyelesaikan misinya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengikuti Keir dari belakang, sebisa mungkin tanpa membuat suara. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh merusak kesempatan emas ini, setidaknya sampai rasa penasarannya terjawab.

Tiba di lantai paling atas, Chanyeol tak langsung menghampiri Keir, alih-alih malah memerhatikannya dari balik pilar. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol bersyukur Keir terlalu sibuk mengisi peluru ke senapan untuk menyadari kehadirannya di sana, jadi Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi gerak-gerik si mungil.

Melihat dari sudut itu, Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa yang ia lihat detik ini adalah Park Baekhyun. Bedanya, sosok mungil itu kini telah beranjak remaja, dengan surai _ash grey_ dan paras manis mirip Yeonhee. Sulit dipercaya sosok yang selama ini Chanyeol sangat rindukan ternyata masih hidup.

Namun kenyataan itu justru menambah daftar pertanyaan dalam kepala Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lewati selama sembilan tahun ini? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berakhir menjadi seorang RENWICK setelah dikabarkan meninggal? Mungkinkah orang-orang dari masa lalunya berperan besar dalam kecelakaan kereta waktu itu?

" _Bukan aku yang akan menyesal jika kau berani berhenti,_ _ **tapi kau**_ _."_

Ancaman yang Sangjoong ucapkan sebelas tahun lalu tiba-tiba terngiang dalam kepala Chanyeol. Ia mengertakkan gigi menahan geram. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat untuk _sesuatu_ yang bodohnya baru ia sadari sekarang. Pesan singkat yang Haejin kirimkan waktu itu, datangnya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, juga perebutan hak asuh Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan berpisahnya mereka; ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana busuk Kim Sangjoong.

"Sialan." Chanyeol mendesis. Tatapannya mengarah tajam pada Baekhyun yang bersiap menembak.

 _Aku harus menghentikannya!_

Tak buang banyak waktu lagi, Chanyeol pun mengambil langkah lebar ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Pria tinggi itu mencoba mengambil senapan itu dalam satu tarikan, namun Baekhyun berhasil mempertahankan senapan itu di tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tepat saat remaja itu membelokkan moncong senapannya pada si pelaku yang mengganggu kegiatannya, detik itu _lah_ mata sipitnya membulat kaget.

"Chan..yeol?"

Jantung Baekhyun kembali menghentak keras setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

 **TBC**

EAAAAAAAAA~ KOMEN DULU SONO WKWKWK!


	9. Chapter 8

"Chan..yeol?"

Belum selesai terkejut oleh kehadiran Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu malah memperburuk degup jantung Baekhyun dengan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Ini sungguh kau.." Suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar di dekat telinga Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ku..ternyata masih hidup.."

Seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata meremas kuat jantungnya, Baekhyun seketika kesulitan bernapas. Untuk beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam dengan mata membeliak, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Katakan bahwa kau berada di hadapanku..adalah nyata."

Namun daripada membalas pelukan itu atau setidaknya merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun justru mendorong keras tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjatuh. Remaja itu bahkan berhasil membuat Chanyeol membeku dengan moncong senapan terarah ke kepalanya.

"Pergi." desis Baekhyun dengan intonasi dingin. "Menjauh dariku."

Tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, Chanyeol pun mengernyit kebingungan. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa kau lupa padaku? Ini aku, Park Chan—"

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau menjauh dariku," Baekhyun mendorong senapannya semakin menempel ke dahi Chanyeol saat pria itu membuat sedikit pergerakan. "Atau kuledakkan kepalamu."

Chanyeol tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun. Pasalnya remaja itu masih mengingat Chanyeol, tapi sorot matanya mencerminkan kebencian yang pekat. Itu terlihat sangat dingin, sampai Chanyeol ragu Baekhyun bercanda dengan ancamannya barusan. Jadi yang pria tinggi itu lakukan adalah bergeming di tempatnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, bahkan ketika Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Dalam hati Chanyeol putuskan untuk tidak pulang ke Seoul. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya tidak ia ketahui selama sembilan tahun ini, tidak peduli sekali pun dirinya harus berkecimpung dalam dunia kelam itu lagi. Dan akan Chanyeol pastikan untuk mendengar semuanya langsung dari mulut Sangjoong—dalang di balik rencana busuk ini.

"Bersiaplah, Kim Sangjoong."

Kemudian jika waktunya tiba, akan Chanyeol buat Sangjoong _membayar mahal_ semuanya karena telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 8 – Don't Mess Up with Me**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?! Kau putuskan untuk tinggal di Haverhill? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol menjawab tenang pertanyaan beruntun Ahra. "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan sepertinya menghirup udara di tempat baru adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Ada sedikit jeda di seberang sana, Chanyeol tahu Ahra sedang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada yang serius, _Noona_. Aku janji akan pulang segera setelah aku merasa baikan." Chanyeol meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah seperti sebelumnya. Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kau pikir aku bocah umur lima?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan uang? Kau tidak bisa hidup di sana tanpa uang, bukan?"

"Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan di sini."

"Pekerjaan apa?" selidik Ahra.

"Apa pun boleh, kau tahu aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Chanyeol- _ah_." Ahra membuang napas kasar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau..tidak akan kembali bekerja di _sana_ , kan? Kau sudah berjanji."

"Tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol dengan tegas menjawab. Ia tahu ia akan mendapat masalah jika tak langsung menjawab kecurigaan Ahra. "Tidak perlu khawatir, _Noona_. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Merasa tak ada yang mencurigakan dari suara Chanyeol, Ahra mau tidak mau menghormati keputusannya. _Well_ , ini memang sulit ia terima, tapi mungkin saja bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk memulihkan suasana hati Chanyeol. Walau bagaimanapun, tak ada yang lebih Ahra harapkan selain melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah." Ahra akhirnya memperbolehkan. "Tapi kau harus rajin memberi kabar, oke? Setidaknya aku harus tahu kau sehat-sehat saja di sana."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kututup dulu teleponnya ya?"

"Hm. Jaga dirimu, Chanyeol- _ah_."

Begitu sambungan telepon ditutup, Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Satu helaan napas panjang berhembus dari celah bibirnya. Ada perasaan buruk yang bercokol di hati Chanyeol karena telah berbohong pada Ahra, tapi di saat bersamaan ia belum bisa menceritakan hal yang dialaminya hari ini. Ahra pasti kaget dan kemungkinan besar akan langsung menyusulnya ke Boston. Chanyeol tidak berpikir itu ide yang bagus.

Untuk saat ini, Chanyeol harus mewaspadai hal-hal di sekelilingnya dan sebisa mungkin menjauhkan orang-orang terdekatnya dari Sangjoong. Apa pun yang terjadi, Chanyeol takkan membiarkan Sangjoong menyakiti mereka. Tidak setelah tahu bahwa pria paruh baya itu memanipulasi kematian Baekhyun dan merebut si mungil dari sisinya.

Mencoba memejamkan matanya, benak Chanyeol membawanya kembali pada kejadian tadi sore. Ketika _onyx_ -nya bertemu manik _hazel_ Baekhyun dan memeluknya begitu erat. Sampai detik ini Chanyeol masih sulit percaya bahwa Baekhyun ternyata masih hidup, bahkan sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja. Namun hal yang belum Chanyeol mengerti adalah sikap dingin Baekhyun terhadapnya. Ia yakin ada _sesuatu_.

Membuka kembali matanya, kali ini benak Chanyeol melayang jauh pada ingatan lama, tepatnya letak markas para RENWICK di Mattapan. Sudah sebelas tahun Chanyeol tidak ke sana, ia harap letaknya masih sama. Karena jika memang benar, itu akan sangat membantu Chanyeol dalam mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Yang perlu diwaspadainya adalah eksistensi RENWICK lain yang mendampingi Baekhyun, mengingat remaja itu baru terjun ke lapangan dua tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana pun caranya, sekecil apa pun kesempatannya, Chanyeol takkan menyia-nyiakannya jika itu bisa membawa Baekhyun kembali padanya.

.

.

Ekor mata Haejin melirik ke arah pintu ketika itu dibuka seseorang dari luar. Sosok Baekhyun muncul di sana. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, remaja itu tak mengucapkan apa pun, malah melamun sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Keir?" Suara Haejin sontak menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Sedikit linglung, remaja itu menoleh pada Haejin. "Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"O–oh..itu.." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang Haejin yakin tidak gatal. "Tadi aku agak lapar, jadi aku mampir dulu ke kedai _jajangmyeon_. Maaf."

Menilik Baekhyun yang sedikit tergagap, Haejin kembali bertanya, "Apa misinya lancar?"

"Ya, lancar."

"Apa ada orang lain yang memergokimu?"

Berbeda dengan jawaban sebelumnya yang terkesan tegas, kali ini Baekhyun memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Boleh aku pergi ke kamarku sekarang?"

Haejin tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, alih-alih menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas. _Well_ , itu bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, Haejin memang terkadang suka melakukan itu pada Baekhyun untuk memastikan remaja itu tak terluka setelah menjalankan misi. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini itu membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup sampai ke titik ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

Dan Haejin menyadarinya, hanya saja ia tak menunjukkannya secara kentara.

"Ozul mencarimu." kata Haejin kemudian, sebelum menyesap kopinya.

"Ozul?"

"Ya, kurasa dia ingin membicarakan soal misi lusa."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar itu. Sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu yang penting saat Haejin menjelaskan misi untuk lusa. "Aku akan pergi dengan Ozul? Bukan denganmu?"

"Kenapa? Ini tidak seperti Ozul tidak bisa membantumu, dia juga sudah berpengalaman."

"B–bukan begitu, hanya saja.." Baekhyun menelan paksa ludahnya, tampak enggan untuk melengkapi kalimatnya. "Tak bisakah kau pergi denganku, Rogue? Kau tidak punya misi kan lusa nanti?"

"Aku punya urusan lain, Keir. Berhentilah menjadi manja dan temui Ozul sekarang."

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya untuk misi yang satu ini ia tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi dengan Ozul.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun melangkah lesu menuju kamar Ozul, meninggalkan Haejin yang membuang kasar napasnya di belakang sana.

 **###**

Matahari belum memunculkan sinarnya saat Chanyeol meninggalkan penginapan. Langit bahkan masih terlihat gelap untuk disebut subuh. Bisa Chanyeol hitung jari kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan, namun itu bukan masalah besar bagi pria bersurai _ebony_ itu. Karena alasannya keluar sepagi itu adalah untuk pergi ke Mattapan—yang setahunya merupakan letak markas para RENWICK.

Sekarang terhitung empat puluh menit semenjak Chanyeol mengawasi gedung yang dulu pernah ia tinggali. Memang ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan gedung berlantai tiga itu, namun melihat beberapa wajah tak asing keluar-masuk gedung itu membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa markas para RENWICK memang belum berubah.

Untuk saat ini, Chanyeol hanya akan menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari gedung itu. Ia pikir masuk ke sana tanpa memegang sebuah senjata atau setidaknya rencana yang matang, hanya akan mempersulit situasinya nanti. Alih-alih bertemu Baekhyun, yang ada Chanyeol malah diserbu oleh para RENWICK. Jadi menunggu untuk sementara waktu adalah pilihan yang bijak. _Well_ , semoga saja rencana tidak matang ini bisa membantu Chanyeol bertemu dengan si mungil Baekhyun.

"Oh?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya keluar dari gedung itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak sendiri, ada seorang pria tinggi bersurai _dark brown_ di sampingnya. Itu Haejin. Tampak di sana Baekhyun bicara dengan Haejin, sebelum yang lebih tinggi mengulas senyum tipis dan mengusap puncak kepala yang lebih pendek.

"Sialan. Dia pikir siapa dirinya mengelus kepala Baekhyun sembarangan?" gerutu Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu, terlebih karena Baekhyun membalas perlakuan Haejin dengan senyuman pula. Tapi untungnya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Haejin pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tak lama kemudian.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, Chanyeol pikir ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Selain ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan, Chanyeol juga ingin melepas rindunya pada si mungil. Pria bermarga Park itu sudah sedikit ini untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, namun kehadiran seorang pria berkacamata di dekat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pria berkacamata itu memakai masker. Namun entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak asing dengan pria itu, seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?" gumam Chanyeol. Diperhatikannya kembali pria berkacamata itu dengan saksama, juga gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang tidak begitu banyak melakukan kontak mata dengan pria itu. Bagi yang tidak begitu mengenal Baekhyun, mungkin akan berpikir itu bukan hal yang aneh, tapi Chanyeol bisa tahu dengan sekali lihat bahwa si mungil tidak nyaman berada di dekat pria berkacamata itu. Dan selalu ada alasan di balik semuanya, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak yakin apa.

" _Aish_ , mereka masuk." Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat tersadar Baekhyun dan pria berkacamata itu kembali masuk ke dalam gedung. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan, selain mencari kesempatan lain untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

 _Tapi kapan?_

Cukup lama Chanyeol berpikir, sebelum akhirnya satu nama terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Blue." Chanyeol menarik senyum miring. Ia tak berpikir dua kali untuk pergi dari sana.

Tanpa tahu pria berkacamata itu sedari tadi sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

.

.

Lucky Blue Smith. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang berprofesi sebagai model dan _hacker_ ini adalah tujuan Chanyeol berikutnya. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan Blue karena pria itu benar-benar terkenal, Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendapat alamat apartemennya hanya dengan bertanya pada wanita _random_ di jalan.

Singkat cerita, Chanyeol pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Blue dua belas tahun yang lalu dan pria itu berjanji akan membalas budi Chanyeol suatu hari nanti. Awalnya Chanyeol tak berminat menerima tawaran Blue, tapi sekarang coba lihat di mana ia berada? Sulit dipercaya Chanyeol mengambil tawaran itu sekarang.

" _Well, well,_ coba lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung, hm? _The famous_ Noir~"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya karena ledekan Blue. Padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari pria bersurai _ash blonde_ itu?

"Kau akan mempersilakanku masuk atau tidak?"

Blue memasang raut terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak tahu RENWICK punya sopan santun juga? Atau ini efek karena kau sudah berhenti?"

"Berhenti bercanda atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu."

Daripada merasa takut, Blue malah terbahak puas. "Baiklah, baiklah, silakan masuk, Tuan Noir."

Chanyeol memasang raut datar saat Blue lagi-lagi memanggilnya 'Noir'. Si pirang bahkan menggodanya dengan memasang pose pelayan yang menyambut majikannya pulang. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Blue, aku sudah tidak bekerja di _sana_ lagi."

"Sejak dulu pun aku selalu memintamu untuk berhenti memanggilku 'Blue', tapi apa kau pernah menurut?" balas Blue, secara tidak langsung menolak memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama aslinya.

Si jangkung Park sendiri malas membahas ini lebih lanjut. Pikirnya, biarlah Blue memanggilnya 'Noir' atau apa pun, _toh_ tujuannya datang ke sana bukan untuk memperdebatkan hal itu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Blue kemudian. Ia mendorong rak buku di dekat TV yang Chanyeol yakini adalah pintu rahasia menuju ruang kerja sang _hacker_. "Aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi, jadi kutebak ini hal yang _urgent_ , bukan?"

Chanyeol tak merespon tebakan Blue. Atensinya justru bergerak memerhatikan seluk beluk ruang kerja Blue yang dipenuhi komputer dan alat elektronik lainnya. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol kagum pada Blue. Di balik daya tariknya sebagai salah satu model yang sedang _naik daun_ , Blue justru berhasil mengelabui orang-orang dan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya yang seorang _hacker_ kelas atas. Siapa yang menyangka pria di hadapannya ini masuk ke dalam daftar buronan CIA?

"Aku butuh batuanmu," ucap Chanyeol, fokus seutuhnya pada Blue yang duduk di sofa. "Beberapa—sebenarnya." koreksinya kemudian.

"Tentu, katakan saja."

"Pertama, aku ingin kau mencari tahu soal RENWICK baru yang bernama Keir. Dimulai dari kisah dia direkrut, keahliannya, sampai daftar klien yang ia tangani."

Sebelah alis Blue terangkat tinggi mendengar permintaan pertama Chanyeol. "RENWICK? Kupikir kau sudah tak berurusan lagi dengan mereka?"

"Aku terpaksa," Rahang Chanyeol mengeras sesaat. "Karena mereka telah mengambil orang yang kusayangi."

Blue tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia cukup peka ketika menangkap sorot dendam dalam obsidian Chanyeol. Seolah itu mengatakan bahwa orang yang Chanyeol sayangi adalah RENWICK yang dipanggil 'Keir' itu.

"Oke, ada yang lainnya?"

"Ya. Aku butuh senjata."

"Itu mudah, kau mau model apa?" Blue memencet sesuatu di ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian lukisan besar di dinding dalam ruangan itu bergeser, memperlihatkan berbagai macam senjata milik sang _hacker_ ; dimulai dari deretan pisau, pistol, sampai senapan. "Pilih saja tiga yang kau inginkan selagi aku mengorek informasi tentang si Keir ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Keputusannya untuk meminta bantuan Blue ternyata sangat tepat.

 **###**

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang saat pandangannya berlabuh pada Hotel Grand Ambassador Boston. Bangunan tinggi dengan tiga puluh lantai itu merupakan salah satu hotel elit di Boston yang sering ditinggali orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Salah satunya adalah David Bennett. Dia dikenal sebagai pengusaha paling sukses dan paling berpengaruh di Amerika. Banyak sekali pengusaha yang iri pada David, termasuk klien Baekhyun kali ini.

Namun satu yang tak diketahui siapa pun bahwa David adalah seorang _gay_. David juga memiliki _fetish_ aneh di mana ia cenderung lebih tertarik pada pria yang suka mengenakan pakaian wanita. Dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun berpenampilan seperti wanita malam ini; rambut _blonde_ panjang terurai dan _dress_ merah di atas lutut.

Menatap pintu masuk hotel di hadapannya, Baekhyun pun tanpa ragu melangkah masuk. Tujuan pertamanya adalah bar hotel. Menurut informasi dari Haejin, di sana- _lah_ David sering menghabiskan waktunya. Yang perlu Baekhyun lakukan cukup duduk manis di meja bar, memainkan pinggiran gelas _tequila_ -nya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah David.

" _One tequila, please_."

Selagi menunggu _bartender_ membuatkan minumannya, Baekhyun mengedarkan atensinya ke sekeliling. Tampak suasana di dalam bar hotel cukup ramai malam ini. Mungkin itu karena ada acara khusus di _ball room_ hotel, yang mana situasi itu sangat menguntungkan Baekhyun. Karena di saat orang-orang sedang sibuk berpesta, kecil kemungkinan aksi Baekhyun membunuh David Bennett tertangkap, sehingga ia bisa keluar dari hotel dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah melihat target?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari _earphone_ nirkabel di telinga kiri Baekhyun. Itu suara Ozul—partnernya malam ini.

"Belum." Baekhyun menjawab lirih. Diam-diam maniknya melirik pria berkacamata dalam balutan kemeja hitam yang baru masuk ke dalam bar. "Kau mau aku berkeliling?"

"Tidak. Diam di tempatmu. Akan kuberi tahu kalau target sudah datang."

Baekhyun berdehem sebagai respon. Ia menyesap _tequila_ -nya sedikit, sekedar untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya di dalam sana. _Well_ , tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun cukup gugup malam ini. Bukan karena ia akan menggoda pria terkaya di Amerika, melainkan karena Ozul tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Semenjak disekap sembilan tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun kerap dibayangi ketakutan setiap kali bertemu Ozul. Sorot dingin yang diperlihatkan pria itu, juga segala macam siksaan fisik yang dulu pria itu berikan; Baekhyun masih ingat detailnya. Itu sebabnya ia sering kali merasa takut dan tidak nyaman jika berada di dekat Ozul, terlebih jika mereka dipasangkan dalam suatu misi. Termasuk malam ini. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menuruti semua perintah Ozul agar tak berakhir dengan membuat kesalahan sekecil apa pun.

"Target sudah datang. Mulai jalankan misi."

Segera setelah suara Ozul menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu pun cepat-cepat memfokuskan diri untuk bersiap menjalankan misi mereka. Diambilnya gelas _tequila_ itu, lalu menyilangkan kakinya sembari menyelipkan anak wig ke belakang telinga. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik David yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan melempar senyum tipis ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk David menghampiri Baekhyun. Pria berusia empat puluh lima tahun itu bahkan duduk di samping Baekhyun tanpa diminta, lengkap dengan kurva menggoda di sudut bibirnya.

"Sedang menunggu teman kencan?" tanya David basa-basi.

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin keluar dari pesta itu dan melepas penat di kepala."

"Seorang diri?"

"Apa itu salah?"

David terkekeh kecil. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, bermaksud berkenalan dengan si cantik berambut _blonde_. "Keberatan jika aku membantu pemuda cantik ini mengurangi kepenatannya?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya, alih-alih menatap David selama beberapa detik, seolah sedang memikirkan tawaran pria itu. Dalam hati Baekhyun memuji _gaydar_ pengusaha kaya itu. Padahal mereka belum satu menit bertemu, tapi ia bisa langsung tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Tentu," Baekhyun mengiyakan sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan David.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku David Bennett. Mungkin kau sudah tahu?"

"Sebenarnya belum, aku berasal dari Cina. Namaku Lu Jianyi."

David manggut-manggut. "Sekarang aku mengerti dari mana aksen itu berasal."

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu. "Apa itu sangat kentara?"

"Tidak 'sangat', tapi menurutku itu tetap manis." Wajah David bergerak ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik di sana, "Dan kurasa akan jauh lebih manis jika aku mendengarnya di kamarku. Di sini cukup bising."

Berpura-pura tersipu malu, Baekhyun pun membalas dengan bisikan pula, "Kurasa juga begitu."

Merasa mendapat respon positif, David pun langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menuntun si mungil menuju kamarnya di lantai sembilan. Remaja itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran _seseorang_ yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya dari balik dinding lobi dengan raut dingin.

.

.

Lenguhan yang bersahutan dengan napas berat terdengar memenuhi kamar bernomor tiga-nol-satu. Terlihat di satu-satunya ranjang dalam kamar temaram itu, sepasang adam saling menumpahkan kenikmatan melalui cumbuan sang dominan pada leher yang lebih muda.

"Kau manis sekali, _Babe. Like honey in a bottle of tequila._ "

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa yang tidak?"

"Mnghh.."

David pikir ia sudah menguasai laki-laki mungil itu ketika lenguhan manja itu kembali terdengar, namun ia salah besar. Karena sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menikmati kegiatan intim mereka, hanya berpura-pura. Selagi David sibuk menyentuh tubuhnya, Baekhyun justru tengah bersiap menjalankan misinya.

 _Satu tusukan di leher pasti cukup—_ batin Baekhyun.

Diposisikannya kaki kirinya menempel pada punggung David, dengan tangan kiri merambat ke balik _dress_ -nya untuk mengambil pisau lipat di sana.

TING TONG!

Namun aksi Baekhyun terhenti ketika seseorang memencet bel pintu kamar tiga-nol-satu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun, sedikit awas. Segera ia urungkan niatannya dan beralih menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Abaikan saja, _Babe_. Jangan biarkan orang asing mengganggu kita." sahut David tak acuh. Agak tidak sabaran ia menarik retsleting _dress_ Baekhyun dan mengecup tulang selangkanya hingga itu meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

"Akh! Jangan meninggalkan _kissmark_ , Dave!" seru Baekhyun, sedikit tersentak oleh aksi David. Namun seolah tuli, pria paruh baya itu malah semakin gencar mengecup bahu si mungil.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Sementara bel kembali dipecet seseorang, Baekhyun pun segera memutar otaknya. Siapa pun yang berdiri di luar kamar itu, Baekhyun tak bisa membiarkannya memergoki aksinya membunuh David. Ia harus mengusir orang itu terlebih dahulu.

"Dave, tunggu dulu." Baekhyun mendorong pelan bahu David untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau cek dulu? Siapa tahu penting?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada kegiatan kita—"

"Tapi aku tidak suka diganggu begini. Bisakah kau cek sebentar? Hm?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_ andalannya agar David luluh. Dan itu berhasil. Cara itu selalu berhasil pada targetnya, bahkan kurang dari lima detik.

"Ck! Baiklah." David terpaksa mengalah. Ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas, sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. "Aku segera kembali, _Baby_ ~"

"Hm~"

Dalam langkahnya, mulut David tak henti merutuk siapa pun orang yang berdiri di depan kamarnya saat ini. Ia bersumpah akan langsung menyemprot orang itu jika ternyata itu hanya salah satu anak buahnya atau tamu tidak penting.

"Siapa?" tanya David dengan intonasi datar melalui _intercom_.

" _Room service_."

" _The fuck_?" Terlanjur jengkel, David pun tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk meluncurkan sumpah serapah, namun yang terjadi berikutnya justru di luar yang ia bayangkan. Seorang pria tiba-tiba saja menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya dan dalam sekejap mata—

DOR!

Timah panas itu menembus tengkorak David, membuat pria itu ambruk seketika.

Baekhyun yang dikagetkan oleh suara pistol itu, cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu. Tapi belum sempat Baekhyun tiba di sana, kehadiran sesosok tinggi bersurai _ebony_ sontak mengentikan langkahnya. Sosok yang menghantui pikirannya semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Sosok yang Baekhyun benci dan tak ingin ia temui lagi.

Ya, itu adalah Park Chanyeol, memegang sebuah pistol Canik TP9 di tangannya.

"Apa yang—" Suara Baekhyun tersendat kala maniknya menangkap David tergeletak di lantai, dengan kepala bersimbah darah. " _Yak_ , kau sudah gila?"

Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban berarti, alih-alih ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Baekhyun yang agak terbuka. Mengabaikan si mungil yang melotot terkejut, Chanyeol langsung saja menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari sana.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Anak buah Bennett akan segera datang. Kita bicara di luar saja."

"Tidak! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, brengsek!"

"MENYEBAR! CARI DI SETIAP SUDUT!"

Mendengar seruan anak buah David di dekat lift, Chanyeol lantas segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju pintu darurat. Sebisa mungkin ia bergerak cepat menuruni tangga, tanpa sedikit pun melonggarkan genggamannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh. Padahal ia tahu pria yang menarik tangannya adalah Park Chanyeol, namun bukannya menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol atau mengeluarkan pisaunya, ia justru pasrah dibawa entah ke mana oleh Chanyeol.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, jantung Baekhyun malah dibuat berdebar kencang—tanpa alasan yang jelas. Manik _hazel_ -nya bahkan enggan melirik objek lain, selain punggung lebar pria itu. Sensasi ini sama persis dengan ketika mereka bertemu lagi setelah sembilan tahun lamanya.

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

CKLEK!

GREP!

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu darurat yang tiba-tiba dibuka dan seseorang menahan cepat tangan Baekhyun yang bebas, Chanyeol refleks membalikkan badan, lalu memusatkan target moncong pistolnya pada orang itu.

"K–kau?" Bola mata Chanyeol membeliak sempurna saat obsidiannya bertemu _onyx_ sosok tak asing itu. Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol pikir ada salah dengan penglihatannya, tapi retinanya tetap menampilkan orang yang sama. Itu memang _dia_. "Oh..Sehun?"

Tak mengindahkan Chanyeol yang belum bangun dari keterkejutannya, pria berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Sehun atau Ozul itu, malah turut mengarahkan moncong pistol miliknya ke kepala Chanyeol. "Lepaskan dia."

Berusaha kembali fokus, Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. "Tidak." jawabnya lugas.

Sadar Chanyeol sama keras kepala dengan dirinya, Sehun pun menggeser pistolnya sedikit ke bawah. Targetnya kini adalah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak suka mengulangi perintahku." desisnya sambil menempelkan ujung pistol itu ke kepala Baekhyun. " **Lepaskan dia.** "

Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika Baekhyun menjadi sasaran dari jarak sedekat ini, terutama ketika si pengancam memegang sebuah pistol. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa Sehun akan benar-benar menembak kepala Baekhyun jika ia nekat membelot sedikit saja.

"Sialan," Lamat-lamat Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi. Suka tidak suka, ia terpaksa melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil sedikit jarak dengan mereka.

Begitu Sehun membawa pergi Baekhyun, detik itulah Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh Oh Sehun jika mereka bertemu lagi.

.

.

PLAK!

Satu pukulan mendarat telak di wajah Baekhyun begitu Sehun melempar pisau lipat milik si mungil. Tak dipedulikannya rintihan kecil yang keluar dari celah bibir tipis itu, Sehun masih saja memasang raut kesal.

"Kau bahkan membawa senjata bersamamu, tapi kau tidak punya nyali untuk menggunakannya pada Park Chanyeol? Cih!" cibir Sehun. Baekhyun tak merespon, hanya mampu mengertakkan gigi. "Belum cukupkah semua yang kukatakan padamu tentang pria itu? Apa perlu kutegaskan lagi dengan cara lain?" ancamnya.

"M–maaf.." cicit Baekhyun. Sekelebat memori penyiksaan yang dulu Sehun lakukan padanya tiba-tiba terbayang lagi, membuat wajahnya berubah pucat. "A–aku janji takkan melakukan kesalahan lagi, sungguh.."

Sehun mendelik Baekhyun. _Hell_ , tentu saja ia tak percaya begitu saja. Sudah setahun Sehun mengintai kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak mungkin remaja bermata sipit itu takkan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Meski sudah dicuci otak dan disiksa secara fisik, Sehun yakin Baekhyun tanpa sadar masih menyimpan secuil belas kasih pada Chanyeol.

"Biarkan dia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol."

Suara dari belakang itu sontak mengalihkan atensi Sehun dan Baekhyun. Itu suara Sangjoong. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri dua anak buahnya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Baekhyun yang mengerjap kaget, sementara Sehun menunjukkan raut protes.

"Tapi, Tuan Kim—"

"Tidak apa," Sangjoong memotong ucapan Sehun. Tatapannya yang terkesan tenang dan dingin itu memandang lurus manik _hazel_ Baekhyun. "Aku ingin memastikan kepada siapa loyalitasnya berpihak. Kita atau Park Chanyeol."

Dalam satu nanodetik, bola mata Baekhyun membeliak sempurna. Lamat-lamat bisa ia rasakan firasat tak mengenakkan muncul dalam hatinya, seolah akan terjadi hal buruk ketika Sangjoong memperbolehkannya menemui Chanyeol.

Hal yang sangat buruk.

 **TBC**

Akan ada waktu untuk flashback gimana Baekhyun bisa selamat dari kecelakaan kereta itu ya, pasti saya selipkan kalo momennya pas. Lalu untuk next chapter, berhubung saya ada banyak kerjaan real-life yang harus dibereskan dalam waktu dekat, saya akan apdet lagi pas ultah PCY nanti. So, harap sabar menunggu dan jangan lupa review sebelum klik tombol close~

PS. Next chapter ada ENSI lho~


	10. Chapter 9

_Chanyeol._

 _Malam bersalju di bulan November itu adalah kali pertama Sangjoong bertemu dengannya, tepat tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Bocah itu duduk di dekat gang sepi dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuh menggigil. Beberapa kali ia melirik pintu belakang sebuah restoran sambil sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan._

 _Sangjoong tahu saat itu Chanyeol sedang menunggu koki membuang makanan sisa. Namun pintu belakang restoran itu tak kunjung terbuka dan cuaca semakin dingin. Sebenarnya Sangjoong bisa saja mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bar di samping restoran itu, tapi tidak. Pria itu terus bergeming di sana, memandang lurus manik kelam si bocah yang juga tengah menatapnya._

 _Tanpa bertanya pun Sangjoong tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki tempat tinggal atau bahkan sebuah keluarga. Bocah itu hidup sebatang kara dan satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan adalah dengan melawan situasi menyedihkan ini. Hal itulah yang mengundang rasa penasaran Sangjoong hingga ia mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Karena Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu._

 _Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa penasaran itu perlahan berubah menjadi kasih sayang yang nyata. Tanpa disadarinya, Sangjoong tak lagi melihat Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang bekerja untuknya, melainkan sudah ia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Mengesampingkan ekspresi dingin dan sikap tegas yang melekat erat dalam dirinya, Sangjoong diam-diam sering menganakemaskan Chanyeol. Tak sekali-dua kali pula Sangjoong mengajarkannya beberapa hal yang tak pernah ia beri pada RENWICK lainnya._

 _Dan semua itu hanya untuk Chanyeol._

 _Namun semuanya hancur ketika Chanyeol mendatanginya di hari berhujan pada bulan Oktober._

" _Aku ingin berhenti."_

 _Kalimat itu bagaikan peluru musuh yang berhasil menembus dada Sangjoong dalam sekali tembak. Rasanya sangat sakit dan terjadi begitu saja, tanpa peringatan atau apa pun. Bagian terburuknya Sangjoong tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mempertahankan raut tenangnya, terlebih ketika manik kelam Chanyeol menunjukkan keseriusan._

 _Bahwa bocah yang selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini dibesarkannya, kini justru memilih menjadi bagian dari hidup orang lain._

" _Cukup lama aku memikirkan ini dan kuputuskan untuk memulai hidup bersama Baekhyun."_

 _Dan itu gara-gara bocah bernama Baekhyun._

 _Sambil lamat-lamat menekan rasa sesak dalam dadanya, Sangjoong mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. Ego setinggi langit membuat mulutnya enggan berkomentar. Alih-alih ia malah menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, lalu menyesap kopi-nya. Tepat saat Chanyeol hendak keluar dari ruangannya, detik itulah suara Sangjoong terdengar._

" _Bukan aku yang akan menyesal jika kau berani berhenti,_ _ **tapi kau**_ _."_

 _Namun kalimat ultimatum itu seolah tak berarti apa pun bagi Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap berhenti sebagai RENWICK dan memilih Baekhyun._

" _Selamat tinggal, Abeoji."_

 _Meninggalkan Sangjoong dan dendam pekat dalam hatinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 9 – It's Painful**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepulan asap dari cerutu yang dibakar mengisi sebagian kecil ruangan Sangjoong. Tak dihiraukannya tumpukan abu di ujung cerutu itu juga eksistensi Sehun yang sedari hanya terdiam menunggu perintah, tatapan Sangjoong terus terpaku ke depan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinantikan pria paruh baya itu. Hari penentu di mana usahanya selama ini akan menjadi ujung tombaknya atau justru menjadi bumerang baginya. Semuanya akan dibuktikan hari ini, tepatnya setelah Baekhyun kembali dari misinya.

Jujur, Sangjoong tak bisa menebak apakah Baekhyun akan berhasil atau tidak dalam misi kali ini. Bukannya tidak memercayai kemampuan Baekhyun, justru Sangjoong yang paling memahami seberapa mahir si mungil dalam menyerap segala yang ia ajari selama ini.

Yang Sangjoong khawatirkan adalah target Baekhyun sendiri—Park Chanyeol. Mengingat dulu rasa sayang Baekhyun pada Chanyeol begitu kuat dan cukup sulit mencuci otak Baekhyun agar ia membenci Chanyeol, bisakah remaja itu melakukan misi ini seorang diri?

"Ikuti dia." ucap Sangjoong, menggeser atensi Sehun. "Cukup perhatikan dari jarak jauh saja, tidak perlu sampai terlibat. Entah dia berhasil atau tidak, aku yang akan memberi perintah selanjutnya."

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Tuan."

Begitu Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, Sangjoong mematikan cerutu itu. Sorot tajamnya kembali menatap ke depan kala kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu berputar dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

" _Kau sendirian?"_

 _Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Uh..begitulah."_

" _Sungguh? Memang kau mau pergi ke mana? Berbahaya lho anak sepertimu pergi sendirian."_

" _Aku tahu kok, Ahjussi. Tapi," Bibir Baekhyun membentuk senyum tipis. "Aku tetap ingin pulang ke rumahku. Aku ingin tinggal bersama Chanyeol.."_

" _Begitukah?" Sangjoong_ _menanggapi kemudian. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian tipis tanpa Baekhyun sadari. "Tapi sayang sekali itu takkan terjadi."_

 _Mendapatkan respon aneh begitu, alis Baekhyun sontak menukik tajam. "Eh? Apa maksud Ahjussi?"_

 _Sangjoong tidak langsung menjawab, alih-alih mengambil sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. "Chanyeol tidak ingin kau pulang," Lalu melirik sinis Baekhyun. "Dia sudah membuangmu."_

" _A–apa?"_

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna situasi ini, Sangjoong sudah lebih dulu menyuntikkan obat bius di lengannya. Dalam hitungan detik, pandangan Baekhyun kian kabur dan ia jatuh pingsan tak lama setelahnya._

" _Target sudah kuurus. Ledakan bom-nya dalam tiga menit." ucap Sangjoong pada seseorang yang terhubung dengan earphone nirkabel di telinga kirinya._

" _Baik, Tuan."_

 _Suara bising helikopter terdengar begitu Sangjoong membopong tubuh Baekhyun ke gerbong paling ujung. Bersamaan dengan ledakan bom pada roda depan kereta, Sangjoong dan Baekhyun berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan tangga tali yang terhubung dengan helikopter itu. Kereta yang oleng pun terjatuh ke dalam jurang, tanpa meninggalkan satu pun saksi mata._

 _._

 _._

 _Awalnya Sangjoong pikir akan mudah untuk memengaruhi pikiran Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya ia salah. Keyakinan bocah itu lebih kuat dari yang ia kira, bahkan setelah diikat dengan rantai layaknya binatang dan beberapa kali dipukuli. Yang ada Sangjoong malah dibuat pusing oleh kekeraskepalaan dan isak bocah itu._

" _Di sini bukan rumahku! Aku mau pulang! Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol!"_

 _Mendengus lelah, Sangjoong menghempaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Baekhyun, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada jalan lain selain mencuci otak bocah itu. Bahkan jika perlu, disiksa sampai airmatanya kering. Dan Sangjoong tahu siapa yang cocok untuk tugas itu._

" _Ck, keras kepala sekali." Ekor mata Sangjoong melirik Sehun yang baru saja menghampirinya. "Beri dia pelajaran."_

 _Begitu perintah mutlak itu dilontarkan, bisa Sangjoong tangkap raut kaget di wajah Baekhyun, tepat saat bocah itu melihat sosok Sehun. Dalam hati Sangjoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia mengirim Sehun untuk memata-matai kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena dengan mengetahui watak asli keduanya, itu akan mempermudah Sehun dalam proses mencuci otak Baekhyun._

" _T–tidak! Hiks..kumohon jangan lakukan ini, Sehun-ah!"_

 _Layaknya robot yang sudah diprogram untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh, Sehun laksanakan perintah Sangjoong detik itu juga. Ia lepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, lalu menyeretnya secara paksa menuju ruangan gelap di ujung lorong. Sama sekali tak Sehun menghiraukan isak maupun rintih keputusasaan Baekhyun, bahkan secuil belas kasih tak ia tunjukkan dalam air mukanya._

" _TIDAK! HENTIKAN! AAAAAAARGH!"_

 _Karena sejak awal, Sehun tak pernah menganggap Baekhyun seseorang yang penting, apalagi seorang teman._

 _._

 _._

 _Empat musim telah berlalu semenjak Sehun menyeret Baekhyun ke ruangan gelap di ujung lorong itu untuk dicuci otak. Bocah itu jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, dengan lebam di mana-mana dan darah mengotori setiap jengkal pakaiannya._

 _Semula penyiksaan yang Sehun lakukan hanya sejauh memukul tubuh Baekhyun. Namun kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun berbuat lebih jauh. Dan beberapa minggu terakhir ini adalah tingkat penyiksaan yang paling parah._

 _Baekhyun tak dibiarkan duduk juga tak diberi makan dengan layak. Rantai yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan mengikat tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya diapit kuat oleh penjepit besi yang menempel di meja sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikit._

 _Sehun akan membiarkannya dalam posisi itu selama berhari-hari jika Baekhyun hanya diam seharian. Tapi lain hal jika Baekhyun berani mengucapkan nama 'Chanyeol'. Sehun pasti akan langsung melempar penjapit masa (yang tersambung dengan saklar listrik) ke dalam air yang merendam kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menyetrumnya selama beberapa detik._

 _Sebanyak mulut bocah itu memanggil nama 'Chanyeol', sebanyak itu pula Sehun tak ragu untuk menyiksanya. Dan ini sungguh menyiksa Baekhyun secara fisik maupun psikis, karena Sehun tak membiarkannya mati atau bernapas lega. Yang ada Baekhyun dibuat menangis dan berteriak kesakitan setiap hari, menahan rasa sakit yang datang menyerangnya tanpa henti._

 _TRAK._

 _Suara benda logam yang diletakkan di atas meja sontak membangunkan Baekhyun yang waktu itu sedang terlelap. Ia menangkap sosok Sehun, sibuk berkutat dengan sesuatu._

" _Aku membawa mainan baru, kau mau mencobanya?"_

 _Ucapan Sehun tak elak menghilangkan rasa kantuk Baekhyun, berganti dengan perasaan was-was. Entah kenapa Baekhyun punya firasat buruk soal ini._

" _Ini," Jantung Baekhyun berdentum kencang saat Sehun menunjukkan salah satu benda logam yang tadi ia maksud dengan 'mainan'. "Akan mengupas kulit putihmu jika kau berani menyebut nama pria itu lagi."_

 _Dalam satu nanodetik, wajah Baekhyun memucat._

 _._

 _._

 _Menginjak tahun kedua di mana Baekhyun dicuci otak dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu, akhirnya pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh orang lain. Itu Sangjoong. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Diraihnya dagu si mungil agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyum kepuasan tertera di sudut bibir Sangjoong kala menangkap sorot yang lama ingin ia lihat._

 _Bocah di hadapannya kini bukanlah Park Baekhyun yang selalu memanggil nama 'Chanyeol', melainkan sosok yang baru. Tak ada lagi raut lemah dalam paras manis itu, yang mendominasi hanyalah sorot dingin yang tajam. Tatapan seorang pembunuh._

"' _Keir'. Itu namamu yang baru." ucap Sangjoong, jemarinya mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun yang sedikit robek. "_ _Mulai detik ini, kau adalah seorang RENWICK. Gunakan segala cara untuk mencari tahu rahasia dan kelemahan target demi memenuhi keinginan klien. Jika kau kalah dalam permainan tipu daya ini, maka nyawamu yang akan menjadi jaminannya. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Bibir Baekhyun membentuk seringaian tipis, sebelum suaranya yang lirih menjawab Sangjoong, "Baik, Tuan."_

 _Kemudian dimulailah permainan kotor Sangjoong yang sesungguhnya._

.

.

.

Helaan napas panjang Baekhyun hembuskan setelah ia mengambil sebuah kaleng kopi dari lemari pendingin minuman. Beberapa detik pupilnya memandang lurus kaleng kopi itu, tanpa ada minat langsung meminumnya atau membawanya ke meja kasir. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana, satu-satunya yang menggema dalam kepalanya hanyalah suara Sangjoong yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dan bukan sekadar _menemui_ , Sangjoong juga ingin Baekhyun membunuh Chanyeol setelahnya.

Ini adalah ujian Baekhyun, untuk menguji loyalitasnya sebagai seorang RENWICK.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun bahkan pernah dihadapkan dengan sederet misi yang jauh lebih sulit daripada yang satu ini, Chanyeol mungkin takkan melakukan perlawanan ketika Baekhyun menodongkan pistolnya dan itu sangat menguntungkannya. Namun anehnya, hal itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun gelisah tak keruan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak keras misi kali ini. Jangankan membunuh, bertemu Chanyeol saja Baekhyun rasanya enggan. Entah kenapa.

"Sejak kapan kau suka kopi?"

Dentuman jantung Baekhyun meningkat drastis karena suara _bass_ di samping kanannya. Itu jelas suara Chanyeol. Langkahnya terdengar mendekati Baekhyun yang membeku di tempat, sebelum menyentakkan remaja bersurai _ash grey_ itu dengan mengambil kopi di tangannya dan menggantinya dengan susu _strawberry_.

"Untukmu." kata Chanyeol, tersenyum simpul pada si mungil. "Aku khawatir sekali kau mungkin tertangkap oleh anak buah Bennett, tapi syukurlah kau bisa keluar dari sana. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun justru mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Rasa sesak dan ngilu mendominasi hatinya sampai ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara fakta bahwa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan keadaannya hanya membuatnya semakin dilema.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ —"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun malah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa pun. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa, namun Chanyeol berhasil menyusul remaja itu dan menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Baek?"

"Lepas." desis Baekhyun, tidak suka.

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu dan yang tadi bukan satu-satunya. Jadi berhentilah menjadi keras kepala dan tatap mataku, Park Baekhyun."

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMAMU, SIALAN!"

Chanyeol tersentak dibuatnya. Bukan karena intonasi Baekhyun yang tinggi, namun karena apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Kau.." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun, tepat pada bagian memar. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, sebelum membalas dengan ketus, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Semua yang berhubungan denganmu akan selalu menjadi urusanku."

"Atas dasar apa, hah?! Kau bukan temanku, juga bukan keluargaku!"

" **AKU** KELUARGAMU, BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol mempertegas dengan lantang. "Kau pikir kenapa aku masih di sini jika bukan karena kau? Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu, Baek.." Jemarinya mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, seolah laki-laki mungil di hadapannya ini adalah benda rapuh. "Kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi dan beri tahu aku siapa orang yang telah melakukan ini padamu?"

Berada diambang dilema dan mati-matian menahan gejolak aneh dalam hatinya, Baekhyun tak mampu membalas ucapan Chanyeol, hanya diam-diam mengertakkan gigi. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak paham situasi ini. Kenapa Chanyeol harus begitu peduli padanya setelah semua yang terjadi? Baekhyun bahkan tak perlu menatap terlalu lama obsidian kelam itu untuk tahu bahwa Chanyeol tulus mengatakan kalimat itu. Dan itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Apa itu Kim Sangjoong? Atau Oh Sehun?" selidik Chanyeol, matanya memicing penuh dendam. "Katakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, Baek?"

" _Misimu selanjutnya adalah Park Chanyeol."_

Karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap harus membunuh Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, suaranya hampir menyerupai bisikan, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, beri tahu aku semuanya." tandas Chanyeol kemudian. Ia sama sekali tak menaruh curiga pada Baekhyun. Daripada itu, Chanyeol justru mengikuti si mungil yang membawanya entah ke mana.

.

.

The Godfrey Hotel.

Chanyeol merasakan firasat aneh ketika Baekhyun membawanya masuk ke sana. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah beranjak ke lantai tiga setelah mengambil kunci dari resepsionis.

 _Ini terlalu aneh_ —batin Chanyeol. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya mereka berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Masih dengan kesunyian mengisi, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke sekeliling. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan ini semua sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Baek, kenapa—"

Belalak mata menjadi reaksi pertama Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Y– _yak_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pakai kembali bajumu!" seru Chanyeol, agak panik. Tapi alih-alih menurut, Baekhyun justru mendekati si jangkung dengan raut tenang.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Ini jawabanku."

Tanpa rasa canggung, Baekhyun bersimpuh di depan selangkangan Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan kenjatanan pria itu dari celana. Dikocoknya benda panjang itu dengan kecepatan konstan sambil sesekali menjilat lubang kencingnya.

"B–Baekhyun—nghh.." Chanyeol tak mampu menahan lenguhannya lagi. Ia berusaha mendorong kepala Baekhyun, namun entah bagaimana remaja itu berhasil melumpuhkannya dengan sentuhan memabukkan. " _Aish_..Baek, henti—kanhh.."

Lagi, Baekhyun tak memedulikan perintah Chanyeol. Ia malah memasukkan kejantanan Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya di sana seolah itu adalah permen. Semakin lama, temponya semakin cepat. Beruntung akal sehat Chanyeol masih bekerja sehingga ia tidak terlena begitu saja oleh permainan Baekhyun di bawah sana. Jadi dengan mengerahkan sisa tenaganya, Chanyeol menarik diri hingga kejantanannya (yang nyaris mencapai klimaks) keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah gila, hah? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal.

Baekhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya, sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Raut remaja itu masih terlihat tenang, bahkan cenderung datar.

"Mereka menjadikanku RENWICK. Sebagai Keir." ucap Baekhyun lugas. "Dan tugas seorang RENWICK adalah menggunakan **segala cara** untuk mencari tahu rahasia dan kelemahan target demi memenuhi keinginan klien."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Kudengar kau dulunya seorang RENWICK, itu artinya kau juga pernah memanipulasi target dengan cara seperti ini, iya kan?"

Mendengar langsung kalimat menjijikan itu dari mulut Baekhyun, rahang Chanyeol sontak mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh, menahan emosi yang nyaris meledak. Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuk keras Sangjoong dan Sehun yang telah meracuni pikiran Baekhyun, bahkan sampai ke titik di mana Baekhyun berani menggunakan tubuhnya demi menyelesaikan sebuah misi. Chanyeol bersumpah begitu ia keluar dari situasi ini, ia akan mencari Sangjoong dan Sehun, lalu membunuh mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau mau tahu hal menarik lainnya yang mereka ajarkan padaku?" bisik Baekhyun seduktif di dekat telinga Chanyeol. "Aku bisa mempraktikkannya sekarang~"

Menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang, Chanyeol kemudian menahan kedua tangan si mungil di sisi kepalanya. Obsidian kelam pria itu menusuk _hazel_ Baekhyun, dengan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Bukan karena tergoda atau semacamnya, itu karena Chanyeol gusar setengah mati pada dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang dari masa lalunya yang sudah menyeret Baekhyun ke dunia kelam itu.

Remaja di hadapannya ini, Chanyeol tak yakin mengenalnya. Dia jelas bukan Baekhyun-nya, tapi kenapa mata bak _puppy_ itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun yang lama ia rindukan? Si mungil dengan _eye-smile_ yang cantik dan otak cemerlang, bagaimana bisa makhluk menggemaskan itu berubah menjadi seorang RENWICK? Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Baek.." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan sirat luka. "Kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Aku mohon.."

"Cerewet!" Merasa kesal, Baekhyun pun menggulingkan Chanyeol ke samping dan membuat posisinya berada di atas pria itu. Digenggamnya kejantanan Chanyeol, lalu mengarahkannya pada lubang anusnya. "Diam dan nikmati saja, Park."

Tanpa aba-aba, tumpul yang telah menegang itu masuk pada belahan pantat Baekhyun dan bersarang sempurna di sana. Desis antara nikmat dan perih Baekhyun keluarkan, sementara Chanyeol yang masih terkejut tengah menahan mati-matian hasratnya.

Chanyeol hendak menghentikan aksi gila ini, tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat satu detik dengan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas batang tegang itu, membuat otak Chanyeol _blank_ seketika. Dan itu bukan bagian terburuk. Puncaknya adalah ketika Baekhyun mengapit tajam eksistensi kejantanan Chanyeol di dalam sana sambil memainkan _nipple_ -nya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan, pemandangan erotis itu nyaris merenggut akal sehat Chanyeol. Di satu sisi ia merasa ini semua salah dan harus segera dihentikan, tapi sialnya libidonya mulai terpancing, terlebih saat desahan si mungil menjadi pemicu utama kenikmatan ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" goda Baekhyun di antara napasnya yang agak berantakan. "Kau tidak suka melakukan seks dengan laki-laki atau memang tak punya nyali untuk menyetubuhiku?"

"Hentikan semua ini, Baekhyun." desis Chanyeol, lamat-lamat menahan geraman beserta libidonya. Namun peringatan itu tak Baekhyun indahkan, alih-alih remaja itu malah memperparah keadaan dengan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku menolak, memang kau mau apa?"

Tantangan Baekhyun sontak membangunkan jiwa buas dalam diri Chanyeol. Diabaikannya akal sehatnya yang tadi menyuruhnya agar tidak melewati batas, beralih mengambil kontrol atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tak membuang waktu hanya untuk sekadar mengecek raut Baekhyun yang terkejut dan langsung saja mendorong keras batangnya yang tegak itu di lubang senggama Baekhyun.

"Mnhh..nghh..ahh..ahh..ahh.."

Seiring dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang tak terkontrol, perpaduan suara desahan Baekhyun pun melebur bersama suara tubrukan kelamin mereka. Chanyeol bahkan mulai berani menghisap leher dan _nipple_ Baekhyun hingga warna kemerahan tertera cantik di beberapa sudutnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Berbanding terbalik dengan niatannya yang semula hanya ingin menguji Chanyeol, sekarang Baekhyun malah tak bisa mengontrol desahan juga pikirannya. Pada akhirnya kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, tangannya pun secara refleks menekan kepala Chanyeol, seolah tak ingin mengakhiri pergumulan panas itu.

 _Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa aku terlena oleh permainannya?_

"AKH!"

Baekhyun melotot kaget saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ -nya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika dan desahannya kian menjadi. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu pun segera mempercepat sentakan pinggulnya. Tak lupa ia sentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun, merangsang kedutan itu agar mereka bisa _datang_ bersama di menit berikutnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di sisi Baekhyun, sesaat setelah ia melepaskan persatuan tubuh mereka. Napasnya memburu di dekat telinga Baekhyun, dengan tatapan berfokus pada si mungil yang menolak balik menatapnya. Didekapnya Baekhyun begitu erat, mengelus lembut rambutnya yang banjir oleh keringat.

"Kembalilah padaku, Baekhyunnie.." bisik Chanyeol, penuh akan sarat rindu. "Kumohon.."

Muak dengan sikap Chanyeol yang lembut, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil pisau di bawah ranjang (yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya), lalu menindih Chanyeol dengan posisi ujung pisau terarah ke samping lehernya. Sedikit saja Chanyeol membuat pergerakan, bisa dipastikan pisau itu mengenai pembuluh darahnya.

"Kau lengah." Baekhyun mencibir dengan seringaian. "Aku penasaran sehebat apa Noir yang selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang itu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak seperti yang mereka duga, heh?"

Alih-alih merasa tersindir atau terancam, Chanyeol justru menatap sendu laki-laki mungil itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melakukan perlawanan, namun entah bagaimana semuanya terasa begitu sulit ketika Baekhyun yang dihadapinya. Lebih dari apa pun, Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun-nya terluka.

"Jangan menjadi sosok yang Kim Sangjoong inginkan, Baek."

"Diam kau!"

"Kau lebih baik dari ini."

"KUBILANG DIAM!" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada pisau itu. Kini hanya tinggal membutuhkan satu dorongan ketika ujung benda tajam itu menyentuh samping leher Chanyeol. "Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa di mataku! Jadi tutup mulutmu dan berhenti mencampuri kehidupanku, sialan!"

Seketika atmosfer tak mengenakkan melingkupi keheningan di antara keduanya. Tetapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Chanyeol menangkap _sesuatu_ yang berbeda dari _hazel_ si mungil yang kini berlinang airmata. Seperti panggilan SOS yang terhalang kabut benci. Baekhyun tersesat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ragu?"

"Aku tidak ragu!"

"Kau pasti sudah membunuhku sejak tadi jika memang tidak ragu."

Tak bisa membantah perkataan Chanyeol, tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Padahal otaknya sudah memberi komando untuk segera membunuh Chanyeol, namun _sesuatu_ di dalam hatinya menahan niatan itu. _Sesuatu_ yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu _apa_ dan _kenapa_.

"Kumohon, hentikan semua ini, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang pisau. "Ayo kita pulang bersama.."

Airmata Baekhyun pun jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

 **TBC**

Maaf sebelumnya kalo chapter kali ini kurang panjang. Awalnya mau saya labaskan sampe 5k, tapi entah kenapa kesannya malah agak terburu-buru. Makanya saya cut dulu sampe di sini, biar saya bisa mikirin alur yang lebih _smooth_ buat lanjutannya nanti.

Anyway, HAPPY PCY'S DAY! Moga kamu dikasih _kado bagus_ dari BBH ya, wkwk~


	11. Chapter 10-end

"Keir?"

Haejin mengerutkan dahinya kala mendapati Baekhyun pulang ke markas dengan langkah tergesa. Mungkin tidak akan terlihat aneh jika saja remaja mungil itu tak menabrak Haejin dan membuat pria itu curiga karena matanya yang sembab.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Haejin, menahan lengan Baekhyun tepat sebelum si mungil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar dan maniknya yang menghindari kontak mata, Haejin sadar bahwa Baekhyun berbohong padanya. Ia yakin telah terjadi _sesuatu_ pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku masuk dulu." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Haejin, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menunggu respon Haejin.

Begitu memastikan pintu kamarnya dikunci, Baekhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan _shower_. Mulut remaja itu tak henti merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam guyuran _shower_. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, sementara jemarinya sibuk mengeluarkan air mani Chanyeol dari anusnya.

"Sialan..ugh.." Baekhyun mendesis kesal.

Pipinya tanpa permisi memunculkan rona memalukan ketika lagi-lagi adegan intim dirinya dengan Chanyeol memenuhi benaknya. Bagaimana pria tinggi itu memanjakan titik sensitifnya, berbisik di telinganya, juga mendekapnya erat. Belum lagi dengan fakta bahwa Chanyeol berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ -nya. Jujur, itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun mencapai klimaks saat melakukan seks dengan targetnya, yang—sialnya—adalah Park Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun membencinya.

Karena itu hanya menambah laju kinerja jantungnya dan takaran dilemanya.

Pikirnya, kenapa harus Chanyeol? Di antara banyaknya pria di dunia ini, kenapa malah pria yang telah membuangnya yang memorakporandakan pikiran dan hatinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter 10 (end) – Going Home with You**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Kim Sangjoong, Park Haejin, Oh Sehun, Lee Yeonhee, Go Ahra, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Hyunwoo, Kang Daniel (Wanna One)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya sontak menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia membalut tubuhnya dengan _bathrobe_ , lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Hey," Haejin berdiri di ambang pintu, rautnya tampak khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada sedikit jeda, sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, "Ya. Aku baik."

Haejin terlalu hafal watak Baekhyun untuk tahu alasan di balik kebohongan si mungil. Dulu pun hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali dan semuanya karena alasan yang sama.

 _Well_ , apa lagi selain karena Park Chanyeol?

Namun Haejin berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengeksposnya. Ia pikir memojokkan Baekhyun bukanlah ide yang bagus, terlebih ketika remaja bersurai _ash grey_ itu pulang dengan mata sembab. Pastilah kali ini masalahnya jauh lebih serius.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Haejin sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

Baekhyun yang tak enak menolak pun menggeser tubuhnya agar Haejin bisa masuk. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, dengan Baekhyun yang masih enggan menatap langsung ke _onyx_ Haejin.

"Bisa beri tahu aku ke mana kau pergi tadi?" Haejin memecahkan keheningan yang sempat mendominasi atmosfer di sana.

"Menyelesaikan misi-ku."

"Misi apa?" selidik Haejin. Seingatnya ia tak memberikan misi apa-apa pada Baekhyun setelah pembunuhan David Bennett.

"Hanya misi biasa.." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya, kentara menahan gugup. "Tidak ada yang penting."

Kecurigaan Haejin pun bertambah mendengar jawaban itu. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun selalu melaporkan detail misi yang dilakukannya, entah misinya mudah atau sulit. Tapi sekarang? Alih-alih memberikan detail, Baekhyun justru cenderung menutupinya.

"Apa ini misi yang diberikan Tuan Kim secara langsung?" Haejin bertanya lebih lanjut. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Apa misinya berhasil?"

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban apa pun kali ini. Remaja itu malah duduk tak nyaman di tempatnya, dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah.

Lamat-lamat Haejin berpikir. Jika benar misi ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, apa yang sekiranya Sangjoong suruh sampai Baekhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan misinya?

Tanpa sadar Haejin menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas dan berhenti tepat pada beberapa _kissmark_ di leher si mungil. Sebenarnya itu bukan pemandangan aneh, mengingat Baekhyun sering mendapatkannya setelah melakukan beberapa misi, jadi Haejin pun tak menyimpan rasa curiga. Namun reaksi Baekhyun yang refleks menutupi salah satu _kissmark_ itu, membuat Haejin mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Mungkinkah..?_

" _Kissmark_ itu.." Haejin memicingkan matanya. "Apa itu perbuatan Park Chanyeol?"

Haejin tak butuh respon Baekhyun untuk memastikan kecurigaannya karena semuanya segera terjawab oleh pipi si mungil yang tiba-tiba merona hebat. _Hell_ , dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Haejin yakin Baekhyun telah melakukan sesuatu yang intim dengan Chanyeol dan _kissmark_ yang Baekhyun tutupi mungkin hanya sebagian kecil buktinya. Namun karena suatu alasan, entah itu disengaja atau tidak, misi itu dinyatakan gagal.

"Astaga.." Haejin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak percaya Sangjoong sampai berbuat sejauh ini demi menghancurkan kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Rogue.." bisik Baekhyun, airmatanya bermunculan di pelupuk mata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuan Kim pasti akan marah.."

Alis Haejin sontak menukik tajam karena ucapan Baekhyun. Padahal yang terpenting saat ini bukanlah reaksi Sangjoong, melainkan hati Baekhyun sendiri. Apa bocah itu bahkan sadar kenapa airmatanya menggenang?

"Dasar bodoh." Haejin memeluk Baekhyun, mengusap surainya yang masih basah. "Kenapa kau malah memedulikan hal itu, hah?"

"Tapi..ini kali pertama aku gagal menyelesaikan misi-ku, terlebih misi ini diberikan langsung oleh Tuan Kim. Aku..harus bagaimana?"

Lamat-lamat Haejin mengertakkan gigi, menahan amarah yang bergejolak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tak melakukan kesalahan, tapi kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Kalaupun ada yang harus merasa bersalah, itu adalah Sangjoong dan para RENWICK yang bekerja untuknya.

Termasuk Haejin sendiri.

Jika saja sejak awal ia bisa memahami keputusan Chanyeol yang memilih ingin hidup bersama Baekhyun, jika saja sejak awal ia punya nyali yang cukup besar untuk menggagalkan rencana Sangjoong, semua kekacauan ini pasti takkan terjadi.

Baekhyun pasti masih tinggal bersama Chanyeol, tumbuh menjadi remaja yang ceria dengan masa depan yang cerah. Meski tidak dikelilingi harta yang berlimpah, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia bersama orang yang disayanginya. Bukannya menjadi seorang pembunuh dan menyimpan kebencian pada Chanyeol.

Ini semua salah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak bisa hidup saling membenci dan berakhir dengan penyesalan. Mereka berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik daripada sekadar menjadi boneka Sangjoong. Itu hanya akan menyenangkan hati Sangjoong.

 _Aku harus memperbaiki semuanya!_

"Baekhyun- _ah_.." Haejin menyebut nama Baekhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hapus airmata yang membasahi pipi si mungil, lalu menangkup wajahnya. "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Tak satu pun dari misi ini atau misi lainnya merupakan kesalahanmu, Baek. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, oke?"

Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan. Pasalnya ini tidak biasanya Haejin memanggilnya dengan nama 'Baekhyun' atau bahkan bersikap selembut ini padanya. _Well_ , sejak mereka pertama bertemu, Haejin memang peduli padanya, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Entah bagaimana, ekspresi pria itu terlihat agak berbeda dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Bahkan sejak awal kau tak seharusnya berada di sini," Haejin melanjutkan ucapannya. Sudut bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus. "Karena tempatmu yang sesungguhnya adalah bersama Chanyeol.."

Namun perkataan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Haejin, pun tak suka ketika Haejin mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol—terutama padanya. "K–kau ini bicara apa, Rogue? Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Aku—"

"Itu benar, Baek. Kau mungkin lupa, tapi aku ingat betul seberapa sayangnya kau pada Chanyeol."

Menolak percaya pada yang diucapkan Haejin, Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Tidak! Kau salah! Aku tidak pernah menyayangi pria itu! Berhenti menyebut namanya!"

Miris rasanya melihat Baekhyun menolak eksistensi Chanyeol. Bocah yang dulu selalu tersenyum ceria ketika Chanyeol pulang, yang tak suka melihat Chanyeol berdekatan dengan orang lain, dan yang selalu menolak berpisah dengan Chanyeol, kini telah gelap mata. Kasih sayang dalam hatinya seolah meluap entah ke mana dan tergantikan dengan kebencian karena pengaruh orang yang salah.

"Baekhyun- _ah_.." Haejin berusaha menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, namun si mungil dengan cepat menepisnya. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku takkan memaksamu melakukan apa pun lagi, tapi kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini saja!"

"KUBILANG TIDAK MAU! PERGI! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

"PARK BAEKHYUN!" sentak Haejin seraya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol tidak pernah membuangmu. Dia tulus menyayangimu."

" **Dia membuangku."** desis Baekhyun, penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus repot-repot membesarkanmu segala? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja dia membuangmu?"

"Karena dia ingin memanfaatkanku!"

"Memanfaatkanmu untuk apa, hah? Nafsu? Uang? Dendam?" tuntut Haejin, tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir sempit remaja di hadapannya ini. Entah bagaimana cara Sangjoong dan Sehun meracuni pikiran Baekhyun, tapi akan Haejin pastikan Baekhyun mengingat kembali perasaannya pada Chanyeol. "Sekarang biar kutanya kau. Pernahkah dulu Chanyeol memaksamu menghasilkan uang? Atau melampiaskan nafsunya pada tubuhmu? Atau mengancam akan melukaimu? Pernahkah—walau sekali saja?"

Baekhyun bungkam seketika. Giginya mengertak kesal karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baek," Haejin membuang napas sejenak. Cengkeramannya di tangan Baekhyun berubah menjadi genggaman hangat. "Coba kau ingat kembali, apa arti Chanyeol dalam hidupmu?"

"Tidak ada! Bagiku, dia tak lebih dari seorang pria brengsek!"

"Benarkah itu?" Haejin membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana dengan ketika dulu kau jatuh sakit? Siapa yang merawatmu dan rela begadang hanya untuk mengganti kompresanmu sepanjang malam?"

"Itu bukan hal besar!"

"Lalu siapa yang mengajarimu banyak hal ketika kau tak punya teman? Juga ketika kau mendapatkan mimpi buruk, kepada siapa kau pergi? Bukankah 'Park Chanyeol' adalah jawabannya?"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Baekhyun. Napasnya kian berantakan karena kadar kesabarannya hampir habis.

Namun lain dengan Baekhyun, Haejin tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Pria itu sadar bahwa ia tak punya banyak kesempatan kalau bukan sekarang, jadi meskipun Baekhyun meneriakinya atau bahkan menodongkan senjata padanya, Haejin takkan berhenti sampai di sini.

"Baek, apa kau ingat hari ketika kau tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang RENWICK?"

Memori lama itu tiba-tiba bermunculan dalam benak Baekhyun, membawanya pada kejadian yang nyaris ia lupakan.

.

.

.

 _ **Boston, sebelas tahun yang lalu..**_

 _Tatapan Baekhyun tertuju pada jutaan bulir langit yang berjatuhan. Satu helaan napas panjang berhembus dari celah bibirnya, sebelum bocah berumur enam itu menggeser atensinya pada payung hitam yang dibawanya._

 _Sedikitnya Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena ia sempat membawa payung sebelum pergi ke minimarket, tapi lebih banyak ia merasa khawatir. Masalahnya Chanyeol belum pulang sejak pagi dan sekarang hujan turun begitu deras._

" _Semoga Chanyeol baik-baik saja." gumam Baekhyun. Dibukanya payung hitam itu, kemudian melangkah menuju apartemen mereka yang jaraknya tiga blok dari minimarket._

 _Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di saat hujan deras seperti ini. Baekhyun sendiri, kalau saja perutnya tidak demo minta diisi, ia takkan repot-repot pergi keluar demi membeli beberapa bungkus mie instan. Baekhyun hanya berharap ia pulang sebelum Chanyeol, karena pria itu pasti akan mengomelinya ini-itu jika sampai tahu Baekhyun keluar malam-malam hanya demi membeli mie instan. Well, salahkan saja si jangkung yang belum belanja persediaan makanan. Lagipula tidak mungkin juga kan Baekhyun makan brokoli mentah?_

" _MPHH!"_

 _Baru satu blok Baekhyun lewati, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti oleh suara aneh di gang sebelah kanannya. Penasaran, bocah itu pun mendekati area gang dan bersembunyi di balik dinding gedung untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Tampak tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun saat ini, seorang pria tinggi tengah membekap pria gemuk dari belakang. Pria gemuk itu berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sepertinya tenaga pria tinggi itu cukup besar untuk menahan pergerakannya._

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia juga tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan karena tersamarkan oleh suara hujan. Namun ketika pria tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik punggungnya, Baekhyun sadar ini bukan pemandangan yang seharusnya ia lihat._

 _B–bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku berteriak minta tolong?—batin Baekhyun mulai panik._

 _Namun belum sempat Baekhyun memutuskan sesuatu, suara erangan tertahan terlebih dahulu membuat napasnya tersendat. Di depan sana, pria tinggi itu menusuk si pria gemuk, tepat di samping kiri lehernya._

 _Baekhyun seketika membeku di tempat. Jantungnya berdentum keras dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia memang tahu bahwa Boston dikenal sebagai salah satu kota yang tingkat kriminalitasnya cukup tinggi di Amerika Serikat, itu sebabnya Chanyeol sering menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar malam-malam. Tapi menyaksikan langsung kejadian pembunuhan seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, melihat si pria gemuk ambruk, dengan genangan darahnya yang mengalir bersama hujan._

 _A–aku harus pergi dari sini!—seru Baekhyun dalam hati._

 _Baru saja Baekhyun bersiap melangkah pergi, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena ia tertangkap basah oleh pria tinggi itu, melainkan karena retina Baekhyun menangkap wajah si jangkung tepat ketika hoodie-nya dilepas._

" _Chan..yeol?" Baekhyun menganga tak percaya._

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Baekhyun juga tidak pernah membahasnya karena terlalu takut. Tapi semenjak Chanyeol tak lagi pulang larut seperti sebelumnya, perasaan takut itu pun perlahan menghilang dan kehidupan mereka berjalan normal kembali.

Hanya begitu saja, seolah apa yang waktu itu Baekhyun saksikan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," Suara Haejin membangunkan Baekhyun dari memori lama itu. "Pernahkah sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, kau bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti dari pekerjaan kotor itu dan membawamu ke Seoul?"

Pertanyaan Haejin sontak menyentakkan Baekhyun. Pikirnya, ini memang aneh. Beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun tahu rahasia Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pindah ke Seoul dan Baekhyun tak pernah tahu kenapa.

"Itu karena dia ingin kau hidup tenang tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya." Haejin mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Chanyeol tulus menyayangimu, Baek, lebih dari yang kau tahu.."

" _Hey, pelan-pelan saja makannya. Lihat mulutmu sampai belepotan begitu."_

" _Karena itu bukan alasan utama saya memasukkan Baekhyun ke sekolah biasa. Saya justru berpikir hal terakhir yang Baekhyun perlukan adalah penegasan bahwa ia berbeda."_

" _Mau kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?"_

" _Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie.."_

" _Kau tahu apa yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidup ini? Kenyataan bahwa takdir mempertemukanku dengan Eomma-mu juga kau."_

" _Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal dalam hidupku, tapi membesarkanmu tidak termasuk ke dalam 'melelahkan' atau pun 'menyusahkan'. Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyunnie, selalu dan selamanya."_

"Chan..yeol.." Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, airmata itu mengalir deras di pipi Baekhyun, seiring dengan sesak di hatinya yang tumpah ruah.

" _Kembalilah padaku, Baekhyunnie. Kumohon.."_

Haejin benar. Chanyeol tak pernah membuangnya. Sebaliknya, justru Baekhyun- _lah_ yang telah membuang Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol selalu peduli juga menyayanginya. Bahkan setelah tahu Baekhyun menjadi seorang RENWICK, Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya. Sejak dulu sampai detik ini, entah itu di saat senang maupun susah, Chanyeol pasti selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyesal di kemudian hari, Baek." ucap Haejin, tersenyum tulus pada si mungil. "Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, kuharap kau tidak lupa siapa sebenarnya sosok yang paling penting dalam hidupmu."

" _Sebenarnya kalau kalian mengenal Chanyeol, kalian takkan mengganggu kami._ __ _Meski terkadang dia bisa sangat cerewet dan pelit, tapi Chanyeol tetap pria yang baik."_

" _Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"_

 _Mata Baekhyun menerawang ke depan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membayangkan sosok jangkung bersurai ebony yang tak pernah lelah merawatnya sejak kecil._

" _Hanya dia yang menginginkanku sebelum aku pintar. Itu sebabnya aku ingin tinggal bersamanya."_

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, hanya Chanyeol. Dia- _lah_ sosok terpenting dalam hidup Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal itu?_

"A–aku—"

" **Keir."**

Suara Sehun di ambang pintu tiba-tiba menginterupsi kalimat Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya, lalu menoleh pada Sehun.

"Y–ya, Ozul?"

"Ikut aku."

GREP!

Haejin menahan Baekhyun yang hendak berdiri. Matanya menusuk obsidian Sehun. "Aku sedang bicara dengannya."

"Bukan aku yang punya urusan dengannya," Sehun membalas. "Tapi Tuan Kim."

"Eh? T–Tuan Kim?"

"Jadi cepat angkat bokongmu dari sana dan ikut aku sekarang juga."

Sehun tak menunggu barang sedetik untuk mendengar respon Baekhyun dan langsung melangkah pergi. Lagipula, ia tahu Baekhyun selalu menurut padanya.

"M–maaf, aku harus pergi." Baekhyun dengan berat hati melepaskan tangan Haejin. Namun tepat sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, laki-laki mugil itu berhenti dan menoleh kembali pada Haejin. "Terima kasih, Haejin.."

Haejin sempat terkejut dibuatnya, tapi ia dengan segera menyunggingkan senyum simpul sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari sana. Haejin tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun tulus mengatakannya. Kedati tersirat sedikit keraguan dalam suara lirih itu, setidaknya Baekhyun mulai ingat betapa sayangnya ia pada Chanyeol. Sialnya, Sehun malah datang mengganggu, padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara keduanya.

Tapi omong-omong tentang Sehun, tadi dia bilang Sangjoong ingin bertemu Baekhyun? Untuk apa?

"Jangan-jangan.." Mendadak perasaan Haejin jadi tidak enak. Tak membuang banyak waktu, segera ia rogoh ponselnya, mencari _sesuatu_ di sana.

 _Aku harus memberitahu Chanyeol!_

.

.

Helaan napas berat Chanyeol hembuskan setelah ia keluar dari The Godfrey Hotel. Pria bersurai _ebony_ itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, merasa bodoh juga frustrasi, terlebih saat teringat kejadian dua jam yang lalu. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa ia sampai kehilangan kontrol dan berakhir dengan _tidur_ dengan Baekhyun? Meski mereka tak punya hubungan darah, tapi tetap saja ini terasa salah.

Terutama karena efeknya merambat ke detakan jantung Chanyeol di dalam sana.

 _Well_ , Chanyeol belum bisa memastikan perasaan _apa_ itu, ia juga tak ingin menarik kesimpulan terlalu cepat. Perasaan sayang dan rindunya pada Baekhyun masih sama besar—seperti dulu, mengesampingkan adegan panas mereka.

Daripada itu, hal terpenting saat ini justru Baekhyun yang pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Di saat seperti ini, Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuk dirinya karena tidak sempat memasang alat penyadap di baju Baekhyun. Padahal hanya itu satu-satu cara agar ia bisa tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Tapi gara-gara kejadian tak terduga itu, semuanya jadi berantakan dan Chanyeol harus memulai lagi dari nol.

"Mungkinkah dia kembali ke Mattapan?" Chanyeol menerka-nerka. Seketika ingatannya berputar saat Baekhyun membawanya ke The Godfrey Hotel. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada beberapa hal janggal di sana dan Chanyeol yakin semuanya berasal dari perintah Sangjoong.

Sebuah misi yang khusus diberikan pada Baekhyun untuk membunuhnya.

" **Tebakanku benar rupanya."**

Suara tak asing itu lantas membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempat. Kepalanya menoleh cepat pada sumber suara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—

"Haejin."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Chanyeol." ucap Haejin dengan intonasi tenang. Sama sekali tak ia hiraukan sorot tajam Chanyeol, alih-alih justru mencibirnya. "Tidak kusangka hari di mana aku kembali menyapamu adalah hari di mana kau meniduri Baekhyun."

Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol melampiaskan emosinya pada kepalan tangannya. _Hell_ , ia tahu betul Haejin hanya ingin memancing emosinya, tapi RENWICK itu salah besar jika berpikir trik murahan itu bisa berhasil. Jadi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol pun melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Haejin di belakang sana.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku. Ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan."

Chanyeol memilih tak merespon sama sekali dan terus melangkah lurus. Pikirnya, ini pasti tak lebih dari sekadar rencana busuk Sangjoong beserta antek-anteknya.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun."

Tapi ketika nama Baekhyun disebut, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak mengerutkan dahinya. Ia refleks menoleh pada Haejin, memastikan bahwa pria itu berbohong.

"Setelah Baekhyun bertemu denganmu, Tuan Kim memanggilnya." tutur Haejin dengan raut serius. "Aku tidak yakin _apa_ , tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang bagus. Karenanya," Dihampirinya Chanyeol, lalu memberikan sebuah pistol Walther P99 padanya. "Ayo kita periksa bersama."

Melihat dari tatapan matanya, Chanyeol ragu Haejin berbohong soal Baekhyun. Tapi bukan berarti ia percaya begitu saja pada Haejin. Meski sudah mengenal Haejin bertahun-tahun lamanya, akan selalu ada kemungkinan pria itu berbohong karena masih bekerja di bawah naungan Sangjoong. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tak bisa menampik kegelisahan dalam hatinya jika seandainya Haejin mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Walau bagaimanapun, eksistensi Sangjoong dan Sehun- _lah_ yang sampai detik ini masih mengusik pikiran Chanyeol. Sebanyak apa pun usahanya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ia takkan berhasil jika dua sosok pengganggu itu belum _dibereskan_.

"Aku akan membunuhmu juga kalau ini semua hanya omong kosong." ancam Chanyeol. Diambillnya pistol itu, lalu pergi mendahului Haejin.

.

.

Kepulan asap putih Sangjoong hembuskan dari mulutnya, sebelum memaku atensinya pada sosok mungil bersurai _ash grey_ yang duduk di sofa panjang dalam ruangan itu. Cukup lama mereka dalam keheningan, Baekhyun sendiri hanya bergeming dengan tatapan tertuju ke lantai ruangan, menunggu Sangjoong bicara.

"Jadi, kau gagal."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah fakta dan Baekhyun tak bisa membantahnya. Ia memang telah gagal dalam misinya.

"Kupikir kemampuanmu sudah meningkat semenjak aku memanggilmu 'Keir'," Sangjoong menghisap cerutunya sesaat, lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke depan. "Tapi ternyata kau masih lemah seperti dulu."

Baekhyun meremat kuat-kuat _bathrobe_ yang membalut tubuhnya, tak mampu membalas sindiran Sangjoong.

"Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu, bukan begitu? Entah kau berhasil atau tidak, konsekuensi akan selalu ada." Mematikan cerutunya, Sangjoong kemudian berjalan ke belakang Baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya yang setengah basah. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Baekhyunnie?"

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak ke samping. Lamat-lamat bisa ia rasakan pergerakan Sangjoong di belakang sana yang sedang mengambil pistol dari balik jas-nya. Memang tidak kentara, tapi pengalaman memberi tahu Baekhyun, bahwa tak ada yang beres semenjak Sangjoong memanggilnya ke ruangan itu. Pasti ada _sesuatu_.

Dan momen ini menjelaskan semuanya. Sangjoong pasti akan membunuh Baekhyun detik di mana moncong pistol itu menempel di kepalanya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik. Karena ia tahu itulah yang Sangjoong inginkan—rasa takut musuhnya. Alih-alih laki-laki mungil itu mencari akal untuk kabur dari sana; _dengan_ atau tidak membunuh Sangjoong.

" _Well_?"

Karena apa pun yang terjadi, Baekhyun ingin kehidupannya kembali.

" _ **Fuck you.**_ **"**

Tepat sebelum pistol Beretta 92 milik Sangjoong menyentuh kepalanya, Baekhyun lebih dulu mengambil asbak kaca di atas meja, kemudian memukulkannya ke kepala Sangjoong. Remaja bermata sipit itu tak memberi Sangjoong sedikit celah dan langsung menendang tubuh pria itu hingga terjatuh.

Memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut, Baekhyun dengan cepat merebut pistol Sangjoong yang tadi terpental ke samping. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun melayangkan tembakan, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba didobrak oleh seseorang, yang kemudian disusul dengan bunyi peluru yang diluncurkan secara beruntun.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Itu berasal dari Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar suara Haejin tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria di luar sana. Mungkin itu hanya petugas yang bertanggung jawab menjaga gerbang utama markas para RENWICK, entahlah, Chanyeol tak begitu yakin karena ia sedang bersembunyi di dalam bagasi mobil Haejin.

Sebagai catatan, itu adalah ide Haejin agar Chanyeol bisa menyusup ke dalam markas. Bertahun-tahun meninggalkan pekerjaan kotor itu, membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa ada banyak hal yang berubah di sana dan salah satunya adalah sistem keamanan yang semakin ketat.

Memang sedikit menyusahkan, tapi tidak apa, Chanyeol rela melakukan apa pun demi memastikan sendiri keadaan Baekhyun-nya. Dan lagi, harus Chanyeol akui ide Haejin ini jauh lebih efektif daripada mereka harus menerobos secara terang-terangan. Itu hanya akan buang-buang tenaga.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan mobil Haejin melaju kembali, tanpa si petugas mengecek bagasi mobil. Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai keberuntungan. Dengan begini, langkahnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun pun semakin dekat dan dendamnya pada Kim Sangjoong sebentar lagi akan terbalaskan.

 _Tunggu aku, Baek! Aku akan segera datang!_

.

.

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang berantakan begitu mengunci pintu gudang. Sambil memastikan Sehun tidak mendekati tempat persembunyiannya, Baekhyun mengecek persediaan pelurunya. Hanya tersisa satu. Dan itu bukan berita bagus. Baekhyun pasti akan kalah telak jika hanya bergantung pada sebutir peluru itu, terlebih karena yang ia hadapi adalah Sehun alias Ozul. Pria berdarah dingin itu pasti takkan memberinya ampun, tidak setelah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Sangjoong tadi.

 _Aku harus mencari senjata lain!_

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengerang tertahan saat merasakan perih di bagian punggungnya. Tampak darah mengotori _bathrobe_ putih yang dikenakannya. Itu pasti akibat peluru Sehun. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun bersyukur itu hanya mengenai punggungnya. Sedikit saja ia lengah, peluru Sehun pasti sudah mengenai jantungnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan, Baekhyun mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan senjata atau tameng. Setahu Baekhyun, Sehun belum lama ini cedera di bagian lutut kanan, jadi pertarungan jarak dekat pasti akan sedikit menyulitkannya.

"Oh!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat menemukan sebuah tali tambang yang cukup panjang. Itu bisa ia gunakan untuk menahan pergerakan Sehun dan alat untuknya melompat dari lantai tiga.

CKLEK! CKLEK!

Tersentak oleh suara kenop pintu yang diputar dari luar, Baekhyun cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik sebuah rak besar. Suara tembakan kemudian terdengar, merusak pintu yang dikunci. Dapat Baekhyun tangkap siluet tak asing melalui celah rak. Itu Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu melangkah ke dalam gudang, dengan pistol bersiaga terarah ke depan. Matanya yang tajam itu mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan, mencari eksistensi Baekhyun.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan setengah panjang tali tambang tersampir di bahu dan setengahnya lagi ia genggam erat-erat. Jantungnya berpacu semakin keras saat Sehun mendekati posisinya saat ini. Tepat ketika Sehun berada di sisi kirinya, Baekhyun memukulkan tali tambang yang ia genggam ke wajah pria itu, lalu menahan tangan Sehun yang memegang pistol dan menembakkan semua pelurunya ke ruang hampa. Sehun hendak memukul Baekhyun, namun remaja itu dengan cepat menunduk, sebelum menendang keras perutnya.

"Heh," Sehun mencibir. "Kau lumayan juga untuk ukuran pemula."

Tak dihiraukannya sindiran Sehun, Baekhyun maju menyerang pria itu lagi dengan menyabetkan tali tambang seolah itu adalah cambuk. Tapi sialnya Sehun berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan berguling ke samping. Sambil mengambil pisau di balik jaketnya, seringaian licik Sehun terbentang lebar. Ia kemudian menyerang Baekhyun tanpa jeda, membuat si mungil cukup kewalahan.

SRET!

"AKH!"

Erangan Baekhyun merebak nyaring kala pisau Sehun berhasil mengenai lengannya. Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk menusuk perutnya, namun Baekhyun lebih cepat satu detik mengunci pergerakan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam pisau itu dengan tali tambang. Dipelintirnya tangan Sehun, lalu Baekhyun tendang lutut kanan pria itu sehingga bunyi 'krek' terdengar begitu jelas.

"ARGHHH! _YOU LITTLE SHIT_!" Sehun mengumpat keras. Tanpa ragu, ia tancapkan pisaunya ke kaki kiri Baekhyun hingga erangan yang lebih kencang menggema kembali dalam ruang temaram itu.

Sementara Sehun berusaha berdiri, Baekhyun menarik pisau itu dari kakinya. Mati-matian keduanya menahan sakit yang teramat, tanpa melonggarkan intensitas kewaspadaan masing-masing.

Pertarungan mereka belum berakhir.

.

.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Haejin seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift.

"Kurasa dia masih di ruangan Tuan Kim." jawab Haejin. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu lift terbuka di _basement_. Beruntung tak ada siapa pun di sana, jadi mereka bisa langsung pergi ke lantai dua tanpa ada halangan.

"Apa pria albino itu juga ada di sini?"

Haejin mengangguk. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang membicarakan Sehun. "Sepertinya."

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Haejin dan Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Daniel yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift.

"N–Noir?" Mata Daniel membulat kaget melihat Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau—"

BUGH!

Haejin memukul perut dan tengkuk Daniel secara beruntun, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dalam sekejap.

"Di sini tidak aman." Haejin menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tampaknya agak kaget dengan aksi barusan. "Kau pergilah duluan ke ruangan Tuan Kim. Aku akan berjaga kalau-kalau ada pengganggu."

Chanyeol tak langsung melakukan apa yang Haejin suruh, malah bergeming sambil melempar tatapan curiga. Mengingat kepercayaannya pada orang-orang di masa lalunya terbilang tipis, Chanyeol jadi agak skeptis saat Haejin menyuruhnya pergi sendiri ke ruangan Sangjoong. Siapa tahu kan ini jebakan?

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku berbohong." tandas Haejin, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. "Sekarang pergilah. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu."

 _Haejin benar_ —batin Chanyeol. Walau bagaimanapun, ia menyelinap ke sana demi Baekhyun. Dan lagi, ia bisa membunuh siapa saja yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya, termasuk Haejin. Jadi kenapa harus ragu? Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Selesai mengatakan itu, Chanyeol kemudian berlari menuju ruangan Sangjoong di ujung lorong.

Pintu ruangan itu tidak tertutup sama sekali, malah terbuka lebar, dengan seisi ruangan yang tampak seperti kapal pecah. Sangjoong berada di sana—tentu saja, sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengusap dahinya yang berdarah dengan saputangan. Tapi sepertinya ia belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ambang pintu.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dalam satu detik darahnya bergejolak panas ketika pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah Sangjoong. Satu sosok yang sudah sebelas tahun tak ditemuinya. Sosok yang dulu Chanyeol anggap penyelamat hidupnya, seorang 'Ayah'.

Ya, dulu.

Karena itu tak berlaku lagi ketika Sangjoong memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun.

DOR!

Suara pistol itu lantas mengejutkan Sangjoong. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum miring saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Kau meleset, Chanyeol." Sangjoong mencibir.

"Asal kau tahu," Chanyeol mengambil langkah ke depan. "Aku tidak pernah meleset."

Pelatuk ditarik. Suara timah panas yang ditembakkan secara beruntun pun seketika memenuhi keheningan yang sempat tercipta dalam ruangan itu. Baik Sangjoong maupun Chanyeol sama-sama cepat tanggap dalam menembak juga berlindung, membuat keadaan mereka menjadi seimbang. Satu-satunya korban dari adegan baku tembak itu hanyalah barang-barang di sekitar mereka.

"Kemampuanmu belum berkurang rupanya," celetuk Sangjoong sambil mengganti _magazen_ (alat penyimpanan peluru) pistolnya. Sambil melirik ke ambang pintu, Sangjoong mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meluncurkan pelurunya lagi pada Chanyeol. "Tapi sayangnya itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku."

Dan adu baku tembak kembali mendominasi ruangan itu.

.

.

Sehun adalah pihak pertama yang meluncurkan pukulan, tepat di bagian tulang rusuk Baekhyun. Pria albino itu sudah sedikit ini untuk mencekik Baekhyun ketika dikira si mungil mulai kehabisan tenaga, tapi sepertinya ia salah besar. Yang ada, justru tubuhnya didorong Baekhyun hingga menabrak rak di belakangnya dan menimpa mereka berdua.

Sedikit tertatih, Sehun dan Baekhyun mencoba berdiri. Kondisi keduanya bisa dikatakan sama buruk, terlebih luka di beberapa bagian tubuh sangat merugikan posisi masing-masing. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat mereka gentar. Sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang mati, pertarungan akan terus berlanjut.

"Kau sama saja dengan Park Chanyeol," ujar Sehun sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Sama-sama bodoh, juga menyusahkan." Tanpa sedikit pun menggeser matanya dari manik _hazel_ Baekhyun, Sehun mengambil botol kaca yang bagian bawahnya sudah pecah, lalu perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau pikir kau sudah cukup hebat untuk mengalahkanku? Kau pikir akan semudah itu untuk keluar dari sini hidup-hidup? HA! Lucu sekali!"

Daripada membalas cibiran Sehun, otak Baekhyun justru sibuk mencari cara untuk mengakhiri perkelahian ini. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya mulai sulit ditoleransi dan jika Sehun berhasil menancapkan botol kaca itu di lehernya, maka habislah sudah dirinya.

"Bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu, Park Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun refleks berguling ke samping saat Sehun mengarahkan botol kaca itu ke arahnya. Ia ayunkan kakinya untuk menendang lutut kanan Sehun, namun usahanya gagal karena Sehun lebih dulu melakukan salto ke belakang.

Bodohnya Sehun tak memprediksi gerakan itu akan memberinya efek ngilu di lutut kanannya yang cedera berat, hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Baekhyun yang melihat adanya celah, dengan cepat menendang jauh botol kaca di tangan Sehun, lalu menindihnya sebelum si jangkung bisa melawan. Adegan berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Baekhyun mengambil pisau yang tadi Sehun gunakan padanya dan menancapkannya di dada kiri pemiliknya sendiri.

" **INI** untuk semua siksaan yang kau berikan selama dua tahun!"

Baekhyun menarik pisau itu, beralih menancapkannya ke tenggorokan Sehun.

" **INI** untuk kata 'teman' yang kau jual!"

Baekhyun membelitkan tali tambang di leher Sehun, mencekiknya sampai kesulitan bernapas.

"Dan **INI** ," Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Satu seringaian tajam ia pamerkan pada Sehun, sebelum atensinya bergeser pada jendela yang terbuka. "Untuk memisahkanku dari Chanyeol."

Sehun hanya mampu membelalakkan mata saat Baekhyun berlari ke arah jendela dan melompat begitu saja. Pegangannya pada tali tambang yang melilit leher Sehun, menyeret pria berkulit pucat itu hingga menabrak tembok dan mencekik lehernya sampai ke titik di mana itu merusak pembuluh darahnya. Menyisakan tubuh Sehun yang tak lagi bernyawa.

PRANG!

Jendela ruangan yang satu lantai di bawah gudang pecah oleh tendangan Baekhyun. Tubuh remaja itu terhempas masuk ke dalam, bibirnya merintih pelan ketika luka di kaki kirinya mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah.

"BAEKHYUN, AWAS!"

Seruan suara _bass_ Chanyeol dari arah samping sontak membelalakkan mata Baekhyun. Ia hendak menoleh untuk memastikannya, namun sebelum itu sempat terjadi—

"AKH!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik rambut Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa yang datang, hm?" bisik Sangjoong di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Pisau di tangannya menyentuh pipi si mungil, turun perlahan menuju lehernya. "Bukankah ini mengharukan? Sebuah reuni keluarga~" Senyum penuh kemenangan Sangjoong pamerkan pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya geram.

"Lepaskan dia."

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengancam musuhmu, Chanyeol."

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN DIA, BAJINGAN!"

Sangjoong mendengus geli. Seketika rasa sakit yang tadi mendera tubuhnya bergantikan dengan kepuasan. Ia suka melihat adegan ini, terutama karena itu memperlihatkan sisi lemah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Sangjoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau lupa apa yang telah kuajarkan? Kau tak boleh panik di depan musuhmu."

"Persetan dengan semua yang kau ajarkan!"

Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk meluncurkan tembakan, tapi ringisan Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Lihat dirimu, lemah hanya karena gertakan kecil." Sangjoong kembali mencibir. Pisau yang tadi ia tekan di leher Baekhyun berpindah ke bibir tipis remaja itu. "Apa yang begitu istimewa dari bocah ini, hah? Apa dia memberimu _servis_ hebat di ranjang?"

 _CUKUP! Akan kuakhiri pria brengsek ini sekarang juga!_

"Kenapa diam saja, hm? Apa kau—"

DOR!

Mata Sangjoong membelalak kaget akan aksi Chanyeol. Tidak, pria itu bukan menembaknya, melainkan menembak bahu Baekhyun. Sangjoong sadar bahwa Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya. Karena dalam situasi apa pun, ketika sandera terluka, itu akan mempermudah penembak untuk membunuh targetnya.

DOR! DOR!

Dan benar saja. Segera setelah Baekhyun ambruk, Chanyeol meluncurkan timah panas itu tepat ke kepala Sangjoong. Menewaskan pria itu dalam satu detik.

Selesai sudah semuanya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!" Sedikit tergesa Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun di sisi ruangan. Dilepaskannya jaketnya, lalu menyampirkannya di tubuh ringkih itu. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan napas Baekhyun yang tak teratur dalam dekapannya, juga tetesan darah si mungil yang mengenai bajunya.

"M–maaf.." Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara bergetar. Kedua tangannya meremat baju Chanyeol. "Karena sudah meninggalkanmu, aku..benar-benar..minta maaf, Chanyeol.."

"Kau ini bicara apa, hah?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaanmu. Lukamu harus segera diobati."

Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sesak di dada meluruhkan airmata. Baekhyun menyesal—sangat menyesal—atas semua yang telah diperbuatnya. Dulu ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun, Baekhyun malah tidak menghiraukannya. Juga ketika Chanyeol meminta waktu agar mereka bisa bersama secara legal, Baekhyun justru mengambil langkah sendiri dan berakhir dengan membuat dirinya dimanfaatkan Sangjoong.

Namun Chanyeol tetap ada untuknya.

Bahkan setelah usaha Baekhyun untuk membunuh Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

 _Hanya..kenapa?_ —Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Padahal ia telah melakukan banyak hal buruk, tapi kenapa Chanyeol masih begitu peduli padanya? Ini hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin egois. Ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula; di mana dirinya hidup tenang bersama Chanyeol, berbagi suka duka tanpa menganggap kejadian buruk ini pernah terjadi.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap?

"Apa aku..boleh pulang bersamamu?"

Chanyeol mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Bodoh. Kenapa menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti?" Dibopongnya tubuh mungil itu, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Ayo kita pulang, Baekhyunnie.."

Tak terdeskripsikan lagi perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Bahagia, sedih, lega; semuanya berkumpul di tempat yang sama dan bercampur memenuhi rongga dada Baekhyun. Bahkan luka-luka di tubuhnya tak bisa mengalahkan gejolak hebat euforia itu. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi, karena ternyata Chanyeol masihlah Chanyeol yang dulu ia kenal.

 _Terima kasih, Chanyeol.._

"Ya, ayo kita pulang.." Baekhyun mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, menumpahkan airmatanya di sana. Airmata kebahagiaan.

 **###**

 _ **Bandar Udara Internasional Logan, Boston..**_

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari di mana Chanyeol membawa pulang Baekhyun ke rumah mereka di Seoul. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia akan momen ini selain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, terlebih karena setelah ini mereka tak perlu khawatir akan dipisahkan lagi. Mulai detik ini, semuanya akan kembali berjalan normal, jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Ini." Haejin memberikan paspor atas nama Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengurus sisanya. Kalian pulanglah dengan selamat."

Chanyeol menarik senyum simpul, sebelum menerima pemberian Haejin. "Aku tak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Haejin- _ah_.." ucapnya tulus.

Haejin balas tersenyum. "Tidak perlu." Atensinya bergeser pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol, lalu mengusap puncak kepala si mungil sebagai bentuk perpisahan. "Cukup jalani hidup kalian dengan tenang saja."

Merasakan airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk mata, Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk memeluk Haejin. Mungkin hanya pria itu yang akan ia rindukan setelah pulang nanti. "Terima kasih banyak, Haejin, untuk semuanya.."

"Hm." Haejin membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Mulai sekarang, berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau sayangi, Baekhyunnie.."

"Pasti~" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terulur padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Haejin.

"Tentunya membereskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, mungkin aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Tempat yang baru dan tenang, kurasa."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami saja ke Seoul?"

Haejin terkekeh karena interupsi polos Baekhyun. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Baek, tapi kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita memilih tempat yang berbeda."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak setuju. "Memang apa yang salah dengan tinggal di tempat yang sama? Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Sama sepertimu," Haejin mencubit gemas hidung mancung Baekhyun. "Aku juga ingin memulai kehidupan baru dan menemukan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku."

Menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun terpaksa mengalah. Sebanyak apa pun ia berusaha membujuk Haejin, sepertinya keputusan pria itu sudah bulat.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Haejin. "Tapi berjanjilah kau akan datang mengunjungiku suatu hari nanti."

"Tentu," Haejin mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Baekhyun, membuat sebuah janji kecil. "Aku janji."

" _ **Perhatian, panggilan untuk para penumpang Asiana Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan OZ614 tujuan Seoul, dipersilakan segera naik ke pesawat melalui pintu A10."**_

"Kurasa itu pesawat kita." Berusaha mengukir senyum, Chanyeol menjabat tangan Haejin untuk kali terakhir. "Kami pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu, Haejin- _ah_."

"Hm. Kalian juga."

Begitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjauh dari pandangannya, Haejin kemudian mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan menghubungi nomor seseorang. Terdengar beberapa kali nada sambung, sebelum sebuah suara menyahut di seberang sana.

"Hey, tumben kau menelepon, Rogue?" Itu Lucky Blue Smith.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Woah~ sudah berapa tahun lamanya semenjak kau mengatakan kalimat itu, hm? Sepuluh tahun?"

"Kurasa begitu." _Onyx_ Haejin menerawang ke arah langit, lamat-lamat menimbang kembali keputusan yang sudah ia pikirkan semalaman.

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa tenang selama duduk di dalam pesawat. Beberapa kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremat _sweater_ -nya, berusaha mengusir kegugupan yang sedari kemarin mengusik. _Well_ , bagaimana mungkin tidak gugup? Hari ini Baekhyun akan pulang dan bertemu Ahra juga Hyunwoo yang lama tak ditemuinya. Bisa dipastikan mereka terkejut melihat kemunculan Baekhyun. Ah, tangan Baekhyun bahkan sampai berkeringat saking gugupnya.

"Hey," Chanyeol yang menyadari kegugupan si mungil, mengusap tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y–ya, hanya sedikit gugup."

Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak _sedikit_ , tapi _sangat_ gugup.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau reaksi Ahra _Imo_ dan Hyunwoo _Hyung_ tidak bagus? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Itu takkan terjadi, Baek." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya. "Mengetahui kau masih hidup, mereka pasti sangat senang."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan bertaruh _Imo_ -mu akan langsung menangis detik ketika ia sadar bahwa kau adalah Park Baekhyun."

"Eh? Memang aku berubah banyak?"

"Terakhir kali kami bertemu denganmu adalah saat kau masih SD, jadi mana mungkin sekarang kami tidak pangling?" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum jenaka di sana. "Terlebih kau jadi cantik begini. Aku sendiri hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Baekhyun seharusnya kesal karena disebut 'cantik', tapi yang ada pipinya malah merona dengan tidak elitnya. Ha.

"A–aku ini laki-laki, Chanyeol!" protes Baekhyun sambil membuang muka. Dalam hati ia berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari rona memalukan itu.

"Ya, ya, kau itu laki-laki cantik~"

" _YAK_!"

.

.

"Apa Chanyeol _Hyung_ masih belum bisa dihubungi?"

Ahra membuang napas lelah. Bukan karena ia bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama hampir setiap harinya, tapi cenderung karena tak bisa memberikan jawaban lain selain 'tidak'. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya Chanyeol tidak pulang, tapi bukannya mendapatkan kabar, pria tinggi itu seolah ditelan bumi. Entah kenapa. Ahra hanya berharap tak terjadi hal buruk pada Chanyeol.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Hyunwoo. Kau bisa terlambat kuliah." ujar Ahra sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor ke wastafel. Tapi tak ada jawaban terdengar di belakang sana. " _Yak_ , jawab saat aku bertanya padamu, Go Hyun—"

" **Hai,** _ **Noona**_ **."**

Ahra tersentak oleh suara itu. Tidak, itu bukan suara Hyunwoo, karena adiknya kini tengah terpaku di sisi lain dengan mulut menganga. Tadi itu adalah suara _bass_ yang selama tiga minggu ini tidak Ahra dengar.

"Chan..yeol?" Mata Ahra membeliak utuh, terkejut akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tak disangka-sangka. "K–kenapa kau—" Lagi, suara Ahra tertahan, kali ini karena sosok mungil yang muncul di belakang Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ini siapa?" tanya Ahra, lengkap dengan dahi berkerut tak simetris.

Namun daripada menjawab, Chanyeol justru tersenyum penuh arti. Pria itu mendorong pelan punggung si mungil, membuat Ahra semakin kebingungan.

"S–selamat pagi," cicit remaja bermata sipit itu dengan senyum canggung di sudut bibirnya. "Ahra _Imo_.."

Ahra merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat karena panggilan itu. Ia menoleh bergantian pada Chanyeol dan remaja mungil itu, ingin memastikan _sesuatu_ yang mungkin hanyalah khayalannya.

"Dia—tidak mungkin, kan?" Ahra bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sudah cukup dengan semua mimpi yang membuatnya menangis, ia tak mau terjebak lagi.

"Itu benar, _Noona_." Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia adalah Baekhyun kita.."

"A–apa?"

Baekhyun mendekati Ahra dan meraih tangannya. "Aku pulang, _Imo_.."

Luruh sudah airmata Ahra. Dipeluknya erat Baekhyun, menumpahkan kerinduan yang sembilan tahun ini menyiksa batinnya. Ahra tak peduli lagi kenapa dan bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi, karena faktanya sosok dalam pelukannya adalah benar Baekhyun. Dan ini bukan mimpi.

"Oh, Baekhyunnie..kau ternyata masih hidup, Nak.." Ahra mengecup dahi Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. "Kami sangat merindukanmu, Baek.."

"Aku juga, _Imo_..hiks..aku sangat merindukan kalian semua.."

Menyaksikan pemandangan mengharukan ini, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak mengembangkan senyum. Setelah melalui banyak hal, akhirnya kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir berhasil Chanyeol temukan, membuat hidupnya terasa sempurna. Memang bukan 'sempurna' dalam artian hidup bergelimang harta, tapi bagi Chanyeol, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti, Chanyeol hanya ingin menikmati momen ini; ketika orang-orang yang ia sayangi berada di sisinya, tanpa diekori siapa pun yang berniat memisahkan mereka. Inilah kehidupan normal yang selama ini Chanyeol dambakan, dan—lebih baik, dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di dalamnya.

 **THE END**

Jadi, _NO_ , kali ini Chanyeol gak mati kaya di FF RAVEN. _Instead_ , Sehun yang mati, wkwk! Asli, saya suka banget adegan Baekhyun ngebunuh Sehun, rasanya amat-sangat-puas! MUAHAHAHA! Beberapa adegan _action_ -nya terinspirasi dari film Atomic Blonde. Semoga kalian bisa membayangkan setiap adegan yang coba saya gambarkan di sini ya. _Anyway_ , ada epilog khusus buat kalian~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

Baekhyun mengucek matanya begitu keluar dari kamar. Remaja bermata sipit itu melangkahkan diri ke dapur, di mana Chanyeol tengah membuat kopi.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan segelas susu _strawberry_ untuk Baekhyun, lalu mengusuk surai _ash grey_ yang masih berantakan itu. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya sambil duduk di depan si mungil.

Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dua kali. "Ya, aku bahkan masih cukup mengantuk."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kembali tidur saja, hm? Aku takkan mengganggumu kalau kau ingin beristirahat."

"Inginnya begitu, tapi.." Baekhyun memilin ujung piyamanya. Samar-samar pipinya memunculkan rona menggemaskan. "Aku tak mau melewatkan sarapan denganmu.." cicitnya di ujung kalimat.

" _Aigoo_ ~" Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung remaja itu. Senang rasanya melihat Baekhyun yang dulu sudah kembali. "Tak bisakah kau bersikap manja di lain waktu? Nanti kucium lho~"

Baekhyun refleks menutup bibirnya dengan mata membulat lucu. "D–dasar _Ahjussi_ mesum!"

"Hahaha~"

Baekhyun mencebik kesal, tapi di saat bersamaan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas Chanyeol. "Kau masih saja suka menggodaku!"

"Itu menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

"Itu **sangat** menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol terbahak dibuatnya. Meski Baekhyun sudah beranjak remaja, tapi Chanyeol takkan pernah bosan menggodanya.

"Chanyeol, aku lapar! Tolong katakan kau membuat sesuatu selain sereal."

"Aku baru saja membuat _pancake_ , kau mau?"

"MAU~"

Terkekeh geli, Chanyeol pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambilkan _pancake_ yang tadi ia buat. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan belajar memasak lebih banyak demi melihat senyum cerah Baekhyun setiap harinya.

Selagi Chanyeol menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, Baekhyun iseng-iseng menyalakan TV. Ia hendak mencari kartun atau acara menarik lainnya, tapi sebuah _headline_ berita lebih dulu menarik atensinya.

" _ **Sebuah gedung di Mattapan, Boston, dimakan kobaran api tadi malam. Gedung yang diduga sebagai markas pembunuh bayaran RENWICK ini tak menyisakan berkas, senjata, rekaman CCTV, atau apa pun yang bisa menjadi bukti kuat dari sindikat kriminal ini. Satu-satunya petunjuk dalam insiden mengerikan itu adalah dua pria yang diyakini telah dibunuh sebelum kebakaran terjadi. Masih belum diketahui identitas dua korban juga tersangka dalam insiden kebakaran ini, kami akan terus memantau perkembangan informasinya."**_

Baik Chanyeol, maupun Baekhyun, terpaku melihat berita mengejutkan itu. Padahal baru kemarin mereka meninggalkan Boston, kemudian pagi ini sudah ada berita bahwa markas para RENWICK dibakar seseorang?

"Menurutmu Haejin pelakunya?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan kosong laki-laki mungil itu. Seperti suatu kegelisahan. Dan Chanyeol tahu karena apa.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, Baek." Chanyeol mematikan TV, lalu bersimpuh di hadapan si mungil. "Yang terpenting saat ini kau sudah berada di tempat yang aman, oke?"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan khawatir," Bibir penuh Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum, jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Aku berjanji takkan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan si mungil dengan tepukan halus di punggung. "Karena aku tak mau sampai kehilanganmu lagi, Baek.."

Tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu. Kegelisahan yang tadi mengusiknya perlahan berkurang, berganti dengan ketenangan.

"Aku juga tak mau berpisah darimu lagi, Chanyeol.."

Sejenak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlarut dalam atmosfer hangat itu. Tak ada yang mengisi kesunyian di sana selain suara detik jarum jam juga detak jantung masing-masing. Namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum yang lebih tua menyadari sesuatu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku ' _Samchoon_ ' lagi?"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Ugh, haruskah?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'haruskah'? Aku masih lebih tua darimu."

"Tapi aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, tak bisakah aku memanggilmu 'Chanyeol' seperti orang dewasa lainnya?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak."

"Oh, lihat! Sudah jam berapa ini? Aku ada janji dengan Hyunwoo _Hyung_ , aku harus siap-siap!"

" _Yak_ , Park Baekhyun, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

 **THE END**

 _Alhamdulillah_ , setelah bolak-balik nyari referensi, akhirnya FF ini tamat juga! _Personally_ , saya cukup puas sama _ending_ -nya, kalo kalian gimana? Jangan lupa ketikan _review_ kalian sebelum _close tab_ ya~

PS. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah baca ORPHIC dari awal sampe akhir. Semua _review_ kalian saya baca dan jadikan acuan untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini. Seneng banget masih ada yang mau baca FF saya, hehe. _Well then, have a great holiday and I'll see you next year~_


	12. Chapter extra

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **ORPHIC**

 **Chapter** **Extra** **–** **Heart by Heart**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, cepat mandi! Ini sudah sore!"

Seruan Chanyeol dari arah dapur lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun mendengus bosan. Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak Baekhyun menginjak usia dua puluh, tapi Chanyeol selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Entah itu dari segi mengatur pola makan Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk tidak mandi terlalu sore, sampai jam tidur pun masih Chanyeol yang mengatur. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun kesal!

Bukannya tidak bersyukur atau apa, Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia sudah besar dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga kan Chanyeol selamanya mengurus Baekhyun? Salah-salah, Baekhyun malah dianggap anak sendiri karena Chanyeol terlalu rajin mengurus kehidupannya. Dan itu bahkan jauh lebih buruk ketimbang tidak makan es krim _strawberry_ selama setahun penuh!

"Park Baekhyun, kau tidak dengar aku? Cepat mandi!"

"UGHH!" Baekhyun mengerang jengkel. Sedikit malas ia menyampirkan handuk di bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Pria mungil itu tidak langsung masuk ke dalam sana, malah menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk mendelik Chanyeol yang sibuk menggoreng telur. Lamat-lamat Baekhyun mencibir tingkat kepekaan si jangkung yang rendah.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, sadar Baekhyun terus menatapnya.

"Kau tentu sadar aku sudah berumur dua puluh, kan?"

"Mm-hm."

"Jadi tak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengatur sendiri kehidupanku?"

"Membiarkanmu bagaimana?"

"Seperti tidak menyuruhku kapan mandi dan tidur. Aku bisa membaca waktu, Chanyeol, dan aku tahu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan semua itu."

Chanyeol mematikan kompor, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Pertama-tama, panggil aku ' _Samchoon_ '. Sudah kubilang berapa kali agar kau mengerti, hah? Dan yang kedua, aku akan membiarkanmu mengatur kehidupanmu sendiri saat kau punya cukup kesadaran untuk membersihkan kamarmu setiap hari. Apa itu cukup jelas, Baekhyunnie?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. Ia benci saat Chanyeol mengalahkannya dalam berargumen. "Sejelas kaca." balasnya sarkas.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Bagus, sekarang cepat mandi. Makan malam sebentar lagi siap."

Menahan rasa dongkol, kaki Baekhyun pun berjalan menghentak menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam sana, Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Katakan, kapan kau terakhir kali berkencan, _Samchoon_?"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun memicingkan matanya. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada kehidupan asmaraku?"

"Sejak dulu." Baekhyun menjawab asal dengan raut datar. "Jadi kapan terakhir kali kau berkencan?"

Chanyeol masih belum memberikan respon, maniknya terus menatap lekat _hazel_ Baekhyun, seolah sedang mencari _sesuatu_ di sana.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?" Baekhyun mencibir. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang belum pernah berkencan ya?"

"Memang belum."

Jawaban itu sontak mengagetkan Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol belum pernah sekali pun berkencan.

"Kau bohong ya?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah mau percaya atau tidak."

"T–tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak tertarik. Puas? Sekarang cepat mandi atau kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan malam."

Mengerucutkan lagi bibirnya, Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sesuai perintah Chanyeol. Diam-diam pria mungil itu menerka apakah Chanyeol hanya berbohong padanya atau justru mengatakannya yang sebenarnya.

" _Eyy_ ~ mana mungkin dia belum pernah berkencan? Meski tidak sampai menjalin hubungan serius, setidaknya dia pasti pernah berkencan dengan seseorang. Iya, kan?" cerocos Baekhyun, menguatkan kecurigaannya sendiri. Tapi detik berikutnya bibir tipis itu ia gigit, rautnya tiba-tiba berubah gelisah. "Apa dia juga tidur dengan teman kencannya?"

Baekhyun tidak suka ini; segala pemikiran yang membawanya pada kecurigaan tak berdasar dan berujung dengan menyakiti hatinya. Baekhyun tahu ia melakukan hal bodoh, tapi ia juga tak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Tidak setelah Chanyeol membuat pipinya bersemu tanpa bisa dikontrol dan menghentakkan jantungnya sampai hampir copot.

Terlebih tiga tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pernah melakukan hubungan badan, jadi mana bisa Baekhyun melupakannya begitu saja? Memang benar kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi, Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mengungkitnya lagi, tapi—tetap saja Baekhyun cemburu jika Chanyeol sungguh pernah berkencan dengan orang lain, bahkan sampai melakukan hubungan badan.

"Ugh. Park Chanyeol, kau memang sangat menyebalkan."

Dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak peka terhadap perasaannya hanya menambah rasa sakit di hati Baekhyun.

 **###**

Ahra menangkap hal aneh ketika ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di teras rumah. Tatapan pria mungil itu tertuju tajam pada Chanyeol yang sibuk mencuci motor, tampak tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan delikan si mata sipit di belakangnya.

"Punggung Chanyeol bisa bolong kalau kau memelototinya terus menerus, Baek." canda Ahra sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tapi itu hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Mendengar intonasi ketus itu, Ahra tak elak mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa, hm? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Si mungil itu meniup kasar poninya, sebelum memeluk lututnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang menjadi begitu tidak peka?"

"Seseorang? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?" Baekhyun kembali mendelik si jangkung bersurai _ebony_ di hadapannya. "PARK. CHAN. YEOL."

Sadar ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berujung, Ahra sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. _Well_ , ia harus, atau Baekhyun akan semakin merajuk nantinya.

"Kali ini kalian bertengkar karena apa, hm?" tanya Ahra dengan sabar.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja—" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Perasaan jengkel dan malu tiba-tiba membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Hanya saja apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka membicarakan _hal ini_ dengan siapa pun, tapi di saat bersamaan juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sikap Chanyeol yang tidak peka benar-benar membakar kadar kesabarannya dan Baekhyun tidak yakin bisa memendamnya lebih lama lagi.

 _Mungkin aku bisa minta sedikit saran dari Ahra Imo? Ya, itu bukan ide yang buruk._

"H–hanya saja.." cicit Baekhyun, jemarinya bermain satu sama lain saking gugupnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol selalu menyuruhku memanggilnya ' _Samchoon_ ' di saat kami tidak punya hubungan darah. Dan lagi—"

Tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun memanas ketika adegan intim dirinya dan Chanyeol terlintas dalam benaknya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu, tapi sialnya selalu saja terbayang, bahkan tanpa ia minta. Bagian terburuknya adalah Baekhyun tak pernah sekali pun tak terpengaruh dan itu sering membuatnya salah tingkah seperti orang bodoh. Ugh, sungguh memalukan!

"P–pokoknya aku tidak suka dia menganggapku seperti anak kecil, _Imo_! Itu sangat menyebalkan! Umurku sudah dua puluh tahun, jadi tidak masalah kan jika aku ingin memanggilnya 'Chanyeol' tanpa embel-embel ' _Samchoon_ '?!"

Lihat? Bahkan sekarang tingkah Baekhyun sudah mirip seperti seorang idiot! Lamat-lamat pria mungil itu merutuk mulutnya sendiri yang sulit diajak kerja sama. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia bisa meminta saran dari Ahra?

"Kau uring-uringan hanya karena ingin memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama saja?"

"B–bukan itu maksudku, _Imo_! Ini tentang—" Baekhyun mendadak kehabisan kata-kata. Yang ada pipinya malah semakin dipenuhi rona memalukan. "I–itu..aku..pada Chanyeol.. _uh_..s–sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa, Baek?"

"S–sebenarnya..aku me—"

"Baekhyun- _ah_!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggil Baekhyun. "Ambilkan selang di belakang rumah."

Raut Baekhyun berubah cemberut. Hilang sudah _mood_ untuk curhat pada Ahra.

"Aku tidak percaya aku menyukai _Ahjussi_ tua itu!" gerutu Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun satu yang Baekhyun tidak sadari, gumamannya barusan rupanya terdengar oleh Ahra. Wanita cantik itu tampak terkejut, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Entah bagaimana Ahra tidak merasa aneh mengetahui rahasia si mungil Park, justru ia sempat menduga-duga hal ini mengingat gelagat Baekhyun yang kadang terlihat salah tingkah bila di dekat Chanyeol.

" _Aigoo_ ~ dasar mereka itu." Ahra geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir. Ia putuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol selagi Baekhyun pergi ke belakang rumah. Pikirnya, mungkin ia bisa memberi sedikit _dorongan_ untuk hubungan mereka.

"Yeol?" Chanyeol berdehem tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya. "Baekhyun bilang kau tidak peka."

Chanyeol menoleh. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Tidak peka bagaimana?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Maksudku dia menyukaimu." Ahra main tembak. Chanyeol mengerjap tak menjawab. "Dan bukan sekadar suka. Dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan khusus padamu." imbuh Ahra. Ekor matanya memerhatikan air muka Chanyeol kalau-kalau mendapatkan _sesuatu_. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya, lalu membuang napas. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau tahu _apa_." Ahra memicingkan mata. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, ia tebak pria itu sudah menyadari perasaan Baekhyun sejak lama, tapi memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Hanya saja..yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah—kenapa?

"Takkan ada yang terjadi, _Noona_. Aku tidak menganggap Baekhyun lebih dari anak asuhku."

Ahra tidak langsung percaya tentu saja. Ia sudah mengenal Chanyeol selama bertahun-tahun dan satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, Chanyeol tidak pandai berbohong jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun.

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu segala, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku sadar ada yang berbeda dari caramu menatap Baekhyun dan itu jelas berbeda jika kau hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak asuhmu."

"Jangan sok tahu, _Noona_."

"Aku bukan _sok_ tahu, aku _tahu_. Lagipula itu bukan sebuah dosa, kau tahu? Kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah, jadi kupikir sah-sah saja jika kalian saling menyukai."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, _Noona_. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku dan Baekhyun takkan pernah menjalin hubungan asmara."

Ahra mengedikkan bahu. " _Well_ , itu terserah kalian. Tapi kuperingatkan kau, Baekhyun sudah berumur dua puluh tahun. Cepat atau lambat, perasaannya pasti akan beralih pada orang lain. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, bukankah itu artinya kau harus merelakannya pergi? Apa kau siap?"

Chanyeol bungkam dibuatnya. Jujur, ia tidak siap jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kehilangan Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol takutkan. Meski begitu, sudah menjadi keputusan Chanyeol untuk tidak terlibat hubungan asmara dengan Baekhyun. Tidak peduli sekalipun hatinya berdenyut sakit karenanya.

Walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah titipan Yeonhee yang berharga. Akan terasa salah jika Chanyeol mengabaikan fakta itu dan malah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasih ketimbang anak asuhnya.

Namun—kembali lagi, Ahra ada benarnya. Jika Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh pada keputusan itu, mau-tidak mau, suatu saat nanti ia harus siap merelakan Baekhyun pergi bersama orang yang dicintainya.

 _Sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku jadi bimbang begini?_

Ahra menepuk pundak Chanyeol, menyentakkannya dari lamunan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu ragu, tapi camkan ucapanku ini, Yeol. Jangan mengambil keputusan yang nantinya hanya akan menyakiti Baekhyun dan dirimu sendiri. Ini adalah hidup kalian, perasaan kalian. Jangan biarkan orang lain atau apa pun mengusiknya, kau paham?"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Bersamaan dengan suara Baekhyun yang mendekat, Ahra dengan sigap mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tidak ada kok, hanya menyuruh Chanyeol menyemprot parfum sebelum bekerja." ucap Ahra bohong. Ia berikan selang di tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, lalu menarik si mungil ke rumahnya. "Ayo kita tinggalkan Park Tua ini bekerja, sementara kita makan _chocolate cookies_ ~"

"Woah~ ide bagus, _Imo_!"

.

.

Malam itu, alis Baekhyun menukik tajam saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menggeser pandangannya dari dirinya. Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit dan Baekhyun mulai risih. Pikirnya, ini terlalu aneh. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap begini.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya saking penasarannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa menatapku terus? Itu aneh, tahu?"

Chanyeol kembali termangu. Ucapan Ahra tadi siang lagi-lagi terngiang dalam benaknya. Membayangkan hari di mana Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dan menikah dengan orang lain, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Hari itu..akankah aku menyesal?_

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan siapa kau akan menikah kelak."

"Eh? M–menikah?" Baekhyun mengerjap kaget. Sungguh, ini semakin aneh saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol membahas pernikahan?

"Ya, umurmu semakin matang. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan _seseorang_ dan pergi bersamanya."

" _Seseorang_ siapa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja seseorang yang nantinya kau jadikan pasangan hidup. Seseorang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati." Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Namun itu tidak benar-benar tulus. Senyum itu justru menghasilkan perasaan ngilu di hatinya dan kian terasa menyakitkan ketika Baekhyun memberinya rengutan tak suka.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Memang kau tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku?"

"Tentu saja aku belum tahu. Tapi ketika itu terjadi, aku harus memastikan sendiri bahwa orang itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu—"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang siapa yang terbaik untukku?!" Baekhyun menyela Chanyeol dengan intonasi tinggi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh. "Pikirmu kau berhak menentukan siapa yang harus kucintai dan siapa yang tidak?!" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, berusaha meredam sesak dalam hati. Sementara airmatanya mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu..bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya.."

Kaget, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghampiri Baekhyun. "B–bukan begitu maksudku, Baek, aku—"

PLAK!

Tapi pria mungil itu justru menolak uluran tangannya dan menunjukkan raut terluka.

"Aku tahu _apa_ maksudmu," Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur. "Itu sudah cukup jelas bagiku."

Bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang dikunci dari dalam, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Dan itu adalah salahnya karena telah menolak kenyataan di depan mata.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , maafkan aku.."

Kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, namun tak bisa saling memiliki.

 **###**

Chanyeol membuang napas kasar begitu bangun keesokan paginya. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut dan sinar mentari sangat tidak membantu. Pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun semalam membuat Chanyeol kesulitan tidur. Terang saja, Baekhyun bahkan melewatkan jam makan malamnya dan tidak menyahut setiap kali Chanyeol memanggil. Si mungil pasti sangat marah padanya kali ini.

" _Aish_ , jam berapa ini?" Chanyeol menoleh pada jam dinding. Sekarang pukul sembilan pagi. Sedikit mengerang pria jangkung itu beranjak dari ranjang, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya, Chanyeol kembali menghampiri kamar Baekhyun. Diketuknya pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu, memanggil si pemilik kamar. "Baek? Bangunlah, kita sarapan bersama, hm? Kemarin kau sudah melewatkan jam makan malam, jangan sampai sarapan juga kau lewatkan."

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Kau mau sarapan apa? Akan kumasakkan apa pun yang kau mau. Atau kau mau sarapan di luar? Kudengar ada restoran baru di dekat sini."

Masih nol respon.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia harus ekstra sabar. Walau bagaimanapun ia- _lah_ yang memicu pertengkaran mereka kemarin.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, Baek, tapi kumohon jangan melampiaskannya dengan mogok makan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya. Jadi keluarlah, biar kujelaskan sambil kita sarapan, hm?"

Tapi lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang menjawab bujukan Chanyeol. Tak terdengar suara apa pun dari dalam kamar Baekhyun, seolah tak ada orang di sana.

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, mengecek kalau-kalau Baekhyun memang masih tidur. Dan ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Chanyeol pun melangkah masuk ke dalam sana, mencari sosok mungil bermata sipit yang tak ada di atas tempat tidur itu.

 _Ke mana dia?_ —batin Chanyeol sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia kemudian beralih mencari Baekhyun ke dapur dan halaman belakang rumah. Bahkan gudang dan semua lemari juga ia cek.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ada di rumah.

"Tidak, jangan panik dulu, Park Chanyeol. Siapa tahu Baekhyun ada di rumah Ahra _Noona_."

Setelah memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju rumah Ahra.

"Hey, kau sudah sarapan? Aku sedang memanggang roti keju, kau mau?" seru Ahra dari arah dapur. Tapi yang ditanya malah sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, Ahra pun mematikan kompor, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau sedang apa, Yeol?" tanyanya.

" _Uh_..Baekhyun ke sini, tidak?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Rautnya agak panik.

"Baekhyun? Tidak, aku belum bertemu dengannya pagi ini. Kenapa?"

"Sial!" Chanyeol mengusap kasar rambutnya. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Chanyeol, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Ahra mengerutkan dahi. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal yang tidak beres.

" _Uh_..sepertinya Baekhyun minggat. Dia tidak ada di rumahku, juga tidak ada di sini."

"Apa?! Minggat?! Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Ahra, lebih panik daripada Chanyeol.

"Kami sedikit berdebat tadi malam. Kupikir aku bisa membujuknya untuk keluar kamar pagi ini, tapi Baekhyun justru menghilang."

" _Sedikit_? Baekhyun tidak akan minggat jika kalian hanya _sedikit_ berdebat, Chanyeol! Kau pasti membuatnya menangis lagi, kan?!" tuding Ahra. Chanyeol mengerang keras.

" _Aish_ , sudahlah, _Noona_! Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus mencari Baekhyun!"

"Aku akan menelepon polisi!"

Chanyeol melotot. Cepat-cepat ia menahan Ahra yang hendak menghubungi nomor darurat. "Tidak, jangan polisi!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Itu hanya akan memberi mereka petunjuk pada _file_ hitam kami dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, terutama jika itu menyeret Baekhyun ke dalamnya! Pokoknya, apa pun yang terjadi, jangan bawa-bawa polisi! Kau paham?"

"T–tapi, bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukan Baekhyun tanpa bantuan polisi? Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padanya, Yeol.."

"Akan kupastikan itu tidak terjadi, _Noona_. Sekarang fokuslah, kau cari Baekhyun ke tempat-tempat yang biasa dia datangi, kalau perlu hubungi orang-orang yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini melakukan kontak dengan Baekhyun. Aku akan mencari ke tempat yang agak jauh."

"B–baiklah."

.

.

Suara deburan ombak memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun pagi ini. Pria bermata sipit itu memandang sekelilingnya sesaat, sebelum duduk sendiri di hamparan pasir putih. Kedua tangannya memeluk lutut, sementara kepalanya terkulai lesu di atasnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Satu helaan napas berat Baekhyun hembuskan setelah merutuk dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, ia minggat dari rumah. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun jauh lebih berat kali ini. Ia enggan pulang, alih-alih malah ingin pergi lebih jauh jika saja membawa cukup uang.

Ck, sungguh persiapan minggat yang payah.

Padahal Baekhyun sendiri juga tahu ia tak punya tempat tujuan yang jelas, tapi tetap saja memaksakan diri untuk pergi. Untung saja acara minggatnya ini tidak ketahuan Chanyeol. Kalau gagal di tengah jalan, bisa dipastikan Baekhyun dibanjiri omelan oleh si jangkung bertelinga lebar itu. Belum lagi kalau hal ini sampai ke telinga Ahra. Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan malas membayangkan seberapa panjang ceramah kedua orang dewasa itu.

Jujur saja, pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol semalam benar-benar membawa efek besar pada suasana hati Baekhyun. Ia kecewa, sedih, juga marah. Tapi di saat bersamaan, ada kesadaran diri yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk bersikap demikian. Itu tidak adil bagi Chanyeol. Yang pria tinggi itu inginkan hanyalah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, kebahagiaan yang pantas didapatkannya.

Tapi Baekhyun justru tidak menyukai ide itu.

Karena pada dasarnya, Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan kebahagiaan lain selain bersama Chanyeol. Tidak peduli seberapa kurangnya hidup mereka atau _gap_ umur yang terhitung besar, Baekhyun hanya tak ingin berpisah dari Chanyeol.

Sesederhana itu.

"Dasar _Ahjussi_ tidak peka!" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. Sesak dan ngilu lagi-lagi menyiksa hatinya tanpa ampun.

Ugh, di saat-saat seperti ini- _lah_ Baekhyun ingin menyalahkan Tuhan karena telah menjadikan Park Chanyeol sebagai kelemahannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam situasi apa pun, pria setinggi tiang listrik itu selalu saja berhasil memorakporandakan hati juga pikirannya.

Sekarang Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Ia enggan pulang, tapi juga tak memiliki cara untuk membuat hatinya membaik di saat benaknya tak berhenti membayangkan sosok Chanyeol. Ketika pria tinggi itu tersenyum padanya, memeluknya, juga mengucapkan kalimat sayang padanya.

Semuanya tertanam erat dalam memori Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." Merasakan bulir bening terjun dari pelupuk matanya, Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu.."

Baekhyun sangat takut untuk kehilangan.

SRET!

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga.."

Seakan oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang, Baekhyun membeku dengan napas tertahan. Bola matanya membulat sempurna, antara terkejut dan bingung dalam memproses situasi. Baekhyun pikir ini hanya sekadar halusinasinya, tapi ketika ia mencoba bergerak, pelukan pria ini terasa begitu nyata.

Namun itu bukan apa-apa ketimbang dengan seberapa campur aduknya perasaan Baekhyun saat tersadar siapa pria yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang ini. Dia adalah si pemilik suara _bass_ kesukaannya, satu-satunya pria yang selalu berhasil memorakporandakan hati dan pikiran Baekhyun sampai ke titik terendah.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau kemari, _Ahjussi_ bodoh?" Baekhyun bertanya sinis sambil menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, Baek." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit si mungil. "Kenapa tidak pakai jaket yang lebih tebal? Kau bisa jatuh sakit."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan gejolak menyesakkan dalam dada. "Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kenapa?"

 _Karena itu hanya menambah kadar perasaanku padamu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak peka sekali?!_

"Aku tidak suka." Dan kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Biar saja jika terdengar kejam, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol segera menyadari perasaannya, bahwa ia tak bisa lagi menganggap Chanyeol hanya sebagai 'keluarga'.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak tahu kata-kataku telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Tapi ketahuilah aku tak pernah bermaksud buruk." Satu kecupan lembut Chanyeol labuhkan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Hanya berlangsung selama lima detik, tapi itu sukses menghentakkan jantung Baekhyun begitu keras. "Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyunnie, lebih dari yang kau tahu.."

Lagi—airmata Baekhyun turun tanpa bisa dikomando. Kepingan rindu yang ia tahan bersama ego, kini jatuh berhamburan seolah ingin menenggelamkannya. Perasaan ini bahkan tak memberi Baekhyun sedikit celah untuk sekadar menarik napas, hanya membuatnya kewalahan. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku benci kau, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun terisak. "Kenapa kau selalu begini, membuat hatiku tak keruan, bahkan ketika aku sedang marah padamu. Padahal aku.." Tangan Baekhyun meremat kuat jaketnya. Ia takkan ragu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.."

Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol termangu di tempat. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lama tahu tentang perasaan Baekhyun, namun mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Baekhyun, entah kenapa menggoyahkan pendirian Chanyeol yang semula ingin terus berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Suara si mungil yang bergetar, juga kalimatnya yang terdengar frustrasi, membuat Chanyeol ingin meruntuhkan ego-nya detik itu juga. Hanya untuk memeluk Baekhyun lebih lama, mengatakan bahwa bukan ia satu-satunya yang merasakan perasaan itu.

 _Tapi apakah itu pilihan yang tepat?_

"Kumohon berhentilah menganggapku sebagai anak asuh dan tatap aku lebih lekat," Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, menyelami obsidian kelam itu dengan _hazel_ -nya. "Aku tidak bercanda saat mengatakan ini, Chanyeol." Digenggamnya tangan pria tinggi itu dan membawanya dekat di mana jantungnya berdetak menggila. "Perasaan ini..sungguh ada. Dan ini karena dirimu.."

Chanyeol tak mampu lagi berkata. Ia kehilangan ide untuk berdalih, fokusnya tak lagi ada di sana. Satu-satunya yang mampu ditangkapnya hanyalah manik bak _puppy_ itu, juga ketulusan dalam ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku..pernah membunuh banyak orang, Baek. Hidupku takkan berhenti dibayangi kelam masa lalu dan aku tak bisa menjamin hidupmu akan berubah lebih baik jika kau terus bersamaku. Umurku juga jauh lebih tua daripada kau." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya sama frustrasi. "Aku bukan pilihan terbaik untukmu, Baekhyun- _ah_.."

"Lalu, kenapa? Aku juga tidak terlahir sempurna, jadi kita tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

"Baek, kau tidak mengerti—"

"Tidak, kau- _lah_ yang tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Yang kuinginkan bukan siapa yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih baik, tapi siapa yang bisa membuat hari-hariku terasa sempurna meski keadaannya tidak selalu seperti itu. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, membasahi jaket si jangkung dengan airmata. "Aku membutuhkanmu karena hatiku sudah memilihmu. Dan selama aku bisa berada di sisimu, itu sudah membuatku bahagia.."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Chanyeol. Airmatanya ikut mengalir, bersamaan dengan dekapan erat yang ia berikan pada si mungil. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, yang ternyata tidak sama dengan persepsinya. Perasaan Baekhyun bukanlah cinta kekanakan yang hanya bertahan sesaat. Itu tulus—teramat tulus jika boleh Chanyeol berkata jujur. Terlepas dari umurnya yang masih dua puluh, pria mungil itu justru berpikiran lebih luas daripada Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol seharusnya menyadari itu lebih awal; tentang siapa yang paling Baekhyun inginkan untuk berada di sisinya. Dan itu bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna, di mana itu melibatkan materi dan latar belakang yang bagus. Pada kenyataannya, kesempurnaan itu tidak berada di sana sejak awal. Mereka justru saling membutuhkan. Bukan karena ada maunya, tapi karena hati keduanya telah tertambat satu sama lain.

Hal itu- _lah_ yang menjadikannya sempurna.

"Maaf karena baru menyadari perasaanmu, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh juga menyesal. "Sejujurnya, aku takut—sangat takut jika suatu saat keadaan memaksaku untuk merelakanmu di saat perasaanku padamu bertambah besar. Itu sebabnya aku menahan diri dan berusaha mencarikanmu seseorang yang jauh lebih baik.."

"Bodoh. Jika kau merasa tidak cukup baik, bagaimana denganku? Aku yang terlahir dari seorang ibu yang berjuang sendiri, memiliki kakek dan nenek yang memperlakukanku seperti mesin, bahkan dengan bodohnya terjebak oleh kata-kata manis seseorang yang kukira adalah temanku. Hanya kau yang mengulurkan tangan di saat dunia berpaling dariku.." Baekhyun mendongak, bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis kesukaan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku tak bisa memikirkan orang lain—"

CUP~

Chanyeol berhasil mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan kecupan lembut di bibir. Pria tinggi itu menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menghipnotisnya untuk menutup mata dan membalas tautan itu. Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan dari bibir yang lebih tipis, bergerak sedikit canggung, namun sama lembut juga manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie.." Satu kecupan hangat di dahi Baekhyun menjadi penutup pertanyaan cinta Chanyeol. Didekapnya kembali si mungil yang merona itu, tak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Aku tak mau kebahagiaan ini berakhir ketika aku membuka mata."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar rengekan sang kekasih. "Ini bukan mimpi, aku bisa membuktikannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jika nanti saat kita pulang ke rumah dan kau masih mencuci setumpuk piring ketika berusaha membuka mata, berarti itu bukan mimpi."

"Eh? Cuci piring?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun, membuat si mata sipit meringis keras. "Itu hukumanmu karena sudah minggat, Park Baekhyun."

"A–AUW! Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk yang satu itu juga!"

Dilepaskannya cubitan itu, menggantinya dengan seringaian puas. "Anak pintar! Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Ahra _Imo_ pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ck, baiklah!" Baekhyun mengalah, meski bibirnya masih mengerucut kesal. Tiba-tiba ia kepikiran satu hal yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakannya. "Omong-omong, dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Aku ingat dulu kau bilang ingin pergi ke pantai setelah urusan di pengadilan selesai. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung ke sini. Beruntung firasatku benar."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol masih mengingatnya, padahal itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Hari Minggu nanti kita ke Boston ya?"

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya mengerut tak simetris. "Ke Boston? Untuk apa?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi _Eomma_ -mu. Aku tidak bisa sembarang mengencanimu, bukan? Setidaknya aku harus minta izin dulu."

Tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun memerah. Senyumannya kembali mengembang, meski sedikit ditahan. "Berdua saja?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ya, hanya berdua." Ikut tersenyum, Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada si mungil Park. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Hng!"

 **THE END**

Jadi begitulah kejelasan hubungan ChanBaek, yorobuuuuun! Puaskah kalian sama chapter extra ini? Saya sengaja bikinnya tanpa adegan nganu biar feel hubungan ChanBaek-nya dapet. Kalo gak puas, silakan berfantasi sendiri, wakwakwak! ANYWAY, selamat hari ChanBaek~


End file.
